Cut
by Warped Violet Roses
Summary: Life isn't going so well for Amy. Her emotions are at its peak. Can her friends help her through the troubles? Or will she fall? Summary Change COMPLETED 1 chapt deleted, chapter numbers don't line up it will be fixed. thinking about redoing the story
1. Good girls finish last

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 1 

Amy woke up and checked the time. 12:45 pm. Her eyes were still a little puffy from last night. She sniffled a little and buried her head in her pillow. 'Great I'm late for work.' She thought. 'Oh it doesn't matter anymore.' She continued to cry in her pillow. Soon after she had built enough courage to face the world and go to work.

Amy is a waitress for an elegant restaurant. She got up from her bed and dragged herself to the bathroom to wash herself off. She baths then she turned the sink water on and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Her hands were trembling. She went to gargle some water when she dropped the small glass bathroom cup on the floor. A loud shatter of applause filled the bathroom. She looked at the cup. It reminded her of her heart. Shattered and unfixable because they're so many tiny pieces to put together. Then she puts the waitress uniform on.

'Like a 1,000 piece puzzle.' She thought about the comparison to the glass and her heart. She smiles as she sits down against the wall of her bathroom. She pulls the towel off of the rack next to her and whips her face. She looks at the towel then back at the broken glass. She starts to pick the glass pieces. She was bored so she decided to try and put the cup back together like a 3-d puzzle or something like that. After about 15 times trying to put the cup back together she decided to give up and throw it out. She cleaned up the pieces and got rid of them.

Amy walked over to the small dog bed on the floor next to her bed and shook the little sleeping beauty inside. "Macaroni...Macaroni wake up." She whispered in an attempt to wake up her little Chao. Macaroni was Cheese's offspring.

"Chew Chew." The Chao finally awoken from its slumber.

"Hey sweetie, had a nice dream?" She says.

"Chew!" The Chao says happily.

"Good come down to eat." Amy escorts the Chao to the kitchen.

"So what do you want...eggs...pancakes...um...how about waffles?...no?...well cereal?" The Chao finally answers to cereal.

"Okay cereal it is." Amy pours some cereal in a small bowl made for chaos. Pour a little bit of milk. The Chao starts eating.

Amy looks at the kitchen clock. 01:55 pm. "Oh man I am really late for work!" Amy quickly gives Macaroni a kiss on the forehead and runs out the house. Amy quickly starts her Indigo Volkswagen Beetle and goes to the Riviera Restaurant.

There she quickly checks in and hopes that her boss would not find her late again. 'What am I saying, I'm 15 minutes late!' Amy sighed and continued walking through the service door to the back of the restaurant.

"AMY ROSE!" A deep voice screamed to her. 'Oh no.' "AMY ROSE! YOUR LATE 4 DAYS IN A ROW! I AM TRYING TO RUN A BUISNESS HERE! I'M TAKING THIS OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!" Boss shouted.

"No please I'll make it up to you!'' Amy pleas.

"I-I'll work both shifts today. please I need that money!" Amy pleas some more.

"Very well I'll leave you with the clean-up." Boss informs her.

"Clean-up! By my self?" Amy says erupting.

"Ep-No buts!" Amy sank back.

Amy slowly went to her locker where she puts her coat. When she opened it a bunch of stuff came out.

"...Vibrators!...Dil-Ooh!" Amy growled at the embarrassment. She heard giggling from the other side of the side of the lockers. She ran to the other sides of the lockers.

"Oh Amy that's your locker?" A slutty girl says.

"Oh Cindy so you thought it was your?" She tried to get back at her.

"No I just thought since you don't have a boy-friend I figured that you might 'of need them...I'm just trying to look out for you." Cindy says, and her two slave-whores laughed with her.

Amy took her order book out of the pile of sex toys and ran to do her job. "Hello I'll be your waitress; may I take your order?" Amy says to some rich folks.

"Yes I would like to have the Crème Tar-Tar and my husband would have some caviar." A rich old lady says. 'Man that rich accent makes me sick.'

"Helluo, HELLUO, Wha-I never." The rich lady says.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry; I'll bring your servings." Amy quickly ran to get the order.

"Okay! Crème Tar-Tar and Caviar Jacque!" I yell to the cook.

"In a minute Mizz Amy, Oui...Oui manufique." Amy walked back to get some more orders for Jacque. "Aah Amy! Crème Tar-Tar and Caviar ready." Jacque calls to me. He hands Amy the hot plates.

Amy runs to give the rich people their food she hands one, one plate and the other, the other. Amy went to go back to the kitchen but felt a tug on her uniform. "Yes?" Amy says a little annoyed. "Ahem our food." The rich lady says. 'Switch it yourself.'

"Oh I am terribly sorry."

Amy switched their foods. "Are you happy?" Amy says disgustingly.

"Why I never, such rude employees." The rich lady says. Then all of a sudden Cindy comes out.

"Miss do not worry not all of us is rude." Cindy sucks up.

"Why yes it's just this wench." Amy sank back and slowly walked into the locker room. She sat on the little bench in front of the lockers.

"AMY! AMY! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT OUR CUSTOMERS! YOU'RE CLEANING ALONE!" Boss ran in after being informed about her little attitude.

10:30pm

Amy was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and whipping her tears with her forearm. 'Why me.' Amy thought finishing the dishes and getting ready to sweep. 'I feel like Cinderella.'

* * *

Chapter 2 soon 

Chow Mandy


	2. Going to the mall

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 2 

Amy wakes up again. 07:02 am. Saturday. 'Oh I wake up early, on a Saturday.' Amy buries her tear stained face in the pillow. She turns over and sighs heavily. Her eyes felt as if someone tied rocks on the lids to force them to close, but for some odd reason she just 'had' to wake up early.

"Chew chew." Macaroni was a little worried about Amy. Amy rolled over to see her adorable big-eyed chao.

"Oh Macaroni, your my true friend." Amy says while petting her Chao on her head. Amy tried to swallow the tears back in her eyes. She felt so miserable.

"Chew Chew." Macaroni calls to Amy.

"Oh your hungry, c'mon lets go downstairs and get something to eat."

"Chew Chew!" The Chao said happily. Amy smiled but it soon faded. She sighed and poured Macaroni a small bowl of her favorite cereal. The Chao immediately dug in.

Amy fell asleep with her head on the table. "Chew Chew!" Macaroni tried to awaken her master. Amy slowly picked up her head.

"Oh I'm sorry Macaroni I'm just so tired, you know I've been working late to support you, me, and this house."

"Chew chew."

"I-I need some rest." Amy says. The Chao just stared as her master slumped up the stairs to her bed.

Amy plopped on her bed and fell sleep. About after 15 minutes of sleep the phone rang. Amy decided to ignore it and let it ring but the ringing didn't stop. Amy decided to finally pick it up. "Um...hello?" She asks very sleepily.

"Amy? Amy! Come down to the Restaurant, It's a full house!" Boss answers.

"I can't Boss I haven't had any rest of this whole week." Amy answers.

"But Amy I need the help, I-I'll pay you extra." Boss bribes her. Amy needed the money.

"...okay." Amy got up and hanged up the phone. She got dressed and went to work.

At Work...

Amy walked in half asleep. "Amy! Amy if there was one time I would be happy to see you, It would be today." Boss says. 'Wow that's suppose to make me feel better? Nice compliment.' Amy jokes sadly in her head.

"So is it little Miss Dildo." Cindy walks up to Amy in pumps and a slutty mini pleated skirt.

"Oh Cindy MugRat, How've you been." Amy retorted a come back.

"It's Mir Cat." Cindy Replies with her two slaves laughing behind her.

"Yea Amy you have to clean that mess up." Boss informed her. "But it's not my mess." Amy wines.

"It came out of YOUR locker." Cindy smart talked to Amy.

"Oh alright I'll clean it." Amy sadly said while drooping her head down. Amy walked to her sex-toy-infested locker and slowly put all the male imitations into a garbage bag. It took her about 10 minutes to clean up all of them. She sighed and whipped the tears from her eyes. 'Why me? What did I do to deserve this?' Amy thought.

"Hey Amy get out there and take orders, I'm not paying you to sit there!" Boss shouted to her. Amy dragged the garbage bag to the corner of the locker room and quickly hurried to do her job.

Doing her job...

"H-Hello (sniff) my n-name is A-(hic) Amy Rose a-and I'll be (sniff) your (hic) w-waitress for this e-(hic) evening." Amy sobbed.

"Yea I'll have a nice juicy steak, and some mashed potatoes with gravy." A young male cat said.

"O-Okay is that all?"

"Actually a salmon with a lemon for my young lady." He replies again. The young female cat blushes. Amy smiles, seeing the couple happy gave her hope that anyone can find love. 'Cute couple.'

"Okay I'll bring you two your food right away." She says happily.

"That'll be great, thank you." The young man says.

Amy ran and gave Jacque the orders. "Steak medium rare, mashed potatoes, and a Salmon on lemon.'' Amy shouted to Jacque.

"Oui Oui Amy consider it cooked." Jacque replied. Amy ran to get more orders.

"Hello my name is Amy Rose and I'll be your waitress for the evening, may I take your orders." Amy said a little more proudly.

"Yes a Salmon, and for my daughter chicken and fries." The old gentleman says.

"No problem be right back." Amy smiles. She quickly scamps to Jacque to tell him the orders.

"Amy Le Steak and Le Salmon are ready.'' Jacque informs her. Amy ran to Jacque and took the hot plates to their customers.

"Thank you." They reply in unison. Amy smiles.

"Always please to help." Amy winks at them. They thanked her once more.

After work...

Things seemed to go fine for her. Amy went home to finally get some rest. She got a good days rest and all of Sunday to sleep. She felt pretty refreshing. Sunday afternoon. Suddenly she heard the phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Amy, AMY HI! It's me Cream!"

"Oh Hi Cream, what have you been up to lately?''

"I should be asking you that, I called 7 times today."

"Oh then what is it."

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"...WHAT! Cream!"

"NO! NO! Not like that (giggle) I mean shopping spree or to a concert or something. HANG out."

"Oh sure. I'm sorry miss-interpretation. Well sure I haven't gone shopping for a while."

"GREAT and I have to talk to you about something."

"Oh what is it."

"I'll tell you when I get there oh but don't tell anyone, please." No problem, I'll get dressed now."

"That'll be great thanks bye."

"Bye."

Amy hangs up and gets dressed in her usual. Red dress and red boots, white line crossing up the boots. And a red headband. Amy walks to her Chao. "Macaroni do you wanna go shopping? With me, your mommy, and Cream?''

"Chew CHEW!" Macaroni says happily.

"Great." Amy says putting a cute female cross uniform ties for school on her.

"Chew Chew." Macaroni says happily.

Amy heard the door bell and went to open the door. "Hiya Cre-Mr. Bernant."

"Ah-Amy about my rent."

"Listen you have to pay it or I am forced to evict you.'' Amy says bored-like.

"Give me an extension, please." The old man pleas.

"...Oh... Alright. 1week." "Ahem."

"Okay 4 weeks. One month and that's it.'' Amy says giving in since he's an old man.

"Thank you Miss Amy." He says leaving quickly down the street. 'Wow what a fast and healthy old man.'

"AMY AMY!" Cream says running down the street. Amy waved to Cream.

"Chew Chew." Macaroni says floating to her mom.

"Chao Chao."

"Chew Chew." The two relatives greet each other. Cheese was way bigger than Macaroni but then again Macaroni is just a little baby.

"Great to see them together huh." Cream says.

"...hmm yea." Amy says admiring the two.

"So where are we going Cream."

"Shopping and to eat."

"What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Later lets go shopping.''

* * *

Chapter 3 soon 

Chow Mandy


	3. Mall Crisis

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 3 

Amy and Cream walked to Amy's beetle. They got in and drove to Station Square's Mall. The mall is huge and full of stores on all 3 of their floors. "So where do you want to go first?" Amy asks.

"Let's go to the clothing's department and get something for my first date-uh-I mean uh well a casual diner." Cream hesitated.

"Oh." Amy says. 'A date I see.'

"Okay then lets look for something for your so-called casual dinner.'' The two chaoses followed them.

Amy and Cream went to the clothing's department. "Ooh how 'bout this?" Cream says, "Amy you should try this on." Cream says again. Macaroni looks under the small skirt of the dress Cream picked out and makes a disgusting grunt.

"Oh Cream, Macaroni's right I wouldn't wear that." Amy says.

"Why?"

"Because there's too much cleavage. I mean I'll look like a slut and I wouldn't wear that because I don't go on any special occasions." Amy says. Cheese laughs a little Chao laugh.

"And plus look at the price." $1,200.99

"Whoa that is a lot for a dress." Cream says.

"Let's look for something within our price range." Cream says looking around for a new dress.

Amy wandered to the accessories store. Macaroni followed her. Amy loves accessories. Little hair clips, purses, journals, diaries, pens, stuffed fluffies. anything. "Amy? AMY!" Cream says a little worried.

"I'm over here."

"Oh you know I get lost easily at the mall." Cream says in a relief.

"Ooh I love stores like this." Cream giggles. Amy didn't say anything. She just looked around. Macaroni and Cheese went to the hat and scarf area.

Cheese popped her little head in a hat While Macaroni tried a glittery scarf on. Pretty soon they started dress up. Giggling and playing. Putting fake jewelry and small accessories on. "Macaroni and Cheese come over here." Amy calls to the happy Chaos.

"Ooh! Journals and Diaries!" Cream screamed like a little school girl.

"Yea what's the point in keeping one? And what's the difference between the two?" Amy questions.

"Well you could write your feelings in them, like you know how you are crazy for Sonic. Well you could write your fantasies in the book." Cream explains.

"Oh yea so someone can find it and read it." Amy retorts.

"Well that's what the diary is for. You lock it up and keep the key."

"Lock it up eh." Amy takes one of the diaries and takes a pin out of her spiny hair. She starts to pick the lock (Kachick). The lock opens. She throws the diary at Cream.

"I rather not write my feelings in a book." Amy says.

"It's too easy to pick."

"Well use a master lock instead of one of these cheap locks." Cream jokes. Amy laughs.

"Just take one, a journal." Cream begs. Amy picks one of the journals up. It had a beautiful rose and her initial. A.

"Look A for Amy and a rose for Rose." Amy thought about it for a while.

"Please. Just take it." Cream begged.

"I'm taking the one with the rabbit and the Chao like me, so you can take the one with the rose and the A, like you." Cream begged once more. Amy gave in and bought the journal.

"Now let's get you that dress for your date-eh-dining." Cream followed Amy out the door.

"Ooh How about this one." Amy says taking a red dress.

"Mmm... nah that one's too lacey on the edges, I want something comfortable." Creams says. Amy nods.

"Okay what about this one?" Amy says taking another dress off of its rack.

"Hmm. Sleek, yes, um casual, uh huh, Looks comfortable, Looks easy to take off. And it's in our price range." Cream says then nods yes to take the dress.

"Great." Amy smiles.

They pay for the dress. "That'll be $125.99, thank you and have a nice day." said the Clerk. Amy and Cream bids farewell to the clerk and leave the store.

"A date huh?" Amy says.

"No N-No not a date." Cream blushes.

"Yes Yes. With who?"

"Tails." Cream mumbles.

"What?"

"T-Tails." She says a little louder.

"Who?"

"TAILS!" Cream says in a very loud tone. Everyone on the floor heard her. Cream's ears sunk flat on her head as she turned as pink as Amy's fur. Amy was surprised, then confused, then smiled.

"Ooh Tails. Cream and Tails. 'bout time." Amy grins.

"Don't tell anyone please. He and I are trying to keep it a secret."

"SO how long?" Amy says emphasising so.

"How long what?"

"You two had been a couple?"

"We enjoyed each other's company for about a year now." Cream answers.

"DAMN. A YEAR! So why do you guys keep hiding it?" Amy says hushing down a bit since everyone was staring at her.

"Yes now please don't tell anyone." Cream says.

"Let's go buy some shoes for this dress." Amy cheers.

"Okay." Cream smiles.

"Now what size are you?" A pretty purple Squirrel employee says.

"I'm a 5 and 1/2." Cream answers.

"Yea you need to go to the children's departments." Amy jokes. Cream hisses then laughs.

"Okay 5 1/2 it is." The pretty Squirrel walks away and gets her nice shoes. When she comes back Cream tries them on.

"Perfect fit." Cream says.

"Okay we got the shoes now perfume...After lunch." Amy says rubbing her hungry tummy.

Amy, Cream, Macaroni and Cheese went to the food court. "Hello welcome to Station Square mall's food court may I take your order." The clerk says behind the desk.

"Okay I'll have a hotdog and some cheese fries." Amy says.

"And I'll have a hamburger and small fries." Cream also says.

"Okay please step to the side your food will arrive shortly." She replies with a smile.

"Ah I'll have a chili dog and a coke. And what about you?" A familiar voce says. Amy looked to her right to notice that Sonic was ordering.

"I'll have a nice Cheeseburger." Another familiar female voice says. Amy knew exactly who it was, Cindy. Was Sonic on a date with Cindy? Amy turned quickly the other way. Her heart felt broken. Her only love was going out with her worst enemy.

"Amy?" Cream asked.

"Shh, he'll hear you." Amy says pulling Cream closer.

"Who will hear me?" Cream says. Amy pointed to Sonic as she continued to hide her face.

"Oh SONNNIIC! HI!" Cream shouted to him. 'Stupid STUPID STUPID RABBIT!' Amy says in her head.

"Oh Cream Hi and Amy what's up?" Sonic says walking over to them.

"Hey S-Sonic." Amy replies a little Shy-like.

"So what you two been up t-." Sonic was cut off by Cindy.

"Oh Amy Hi, I didn't know you knew Sonic." Cindy says tugging on Sonic's arm.

"Actually Cindy I knew Amy for over ten years. When me and her used to live in Knothole together.'' Sonic informs Cindy.

"Oh well he's mines now Amy so you could leave." Cindy says shooing Amy away with her hands. Sonic and Cindy were about to walk away when.

"...Sonic?" Amy asks.

"Yea?"

"Are you g-going out with C-Cindy?"

"Yea but only for 2 months now." Sonic smiles.

"O-Oh okay." Amy says.

"Amy I'll see you at work." Cindy says. Amy didn't say good-bye. Instead she just took her food and went to sit at the table in the far back away from Sonic and his girlfriend.

Cream finally caught up with Amy. "Oh Amy I am so sorry." Cream says.

"Don't give me any sympathy." Amy says rudely. Amy threw her tray to the floor. Cream backed up. Everyone was looking at her. Amy was screaming at Cream.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HIM! WHY WOULD SONIC GO OUT WITH SOMEONE LIKE HER! HE NEVER GAVE ME A CHANCE! OOH WHY HER! SHE STUFFED STUPID SHIT IN MY LOCKER! IS THAT WHAT HE WANTS A WHORE! THEN FINE!' Amy grabbed her Chao Macaroni and walked away. Sonic and Cream went after her.

Sonic caught up with her quickly. "Amy what's wrong with you making a scene like that." Sonic lectured her. Amy didn't answer she just kept a stiffed face and continued walking.

"Amy, AMY answers me!'' Sonic says grabbing Amy by the arming and turning her to face him. Amy twisted the sadfire stone ring on her finger to face the inside. She slapped him as hard as she could. Sonics face twisted from the force of her slap.

"I HATE YOU!" Amy says.

"SONIC BURN IN HELL AND YOU CAN TAKE YOUR WHORE CINDY WITH YOU."

Sonic backed up. "A-Amy." Sonic whined wiping the blood from the cut that the sadfire on her ring gave him.

"Sonic...SUCK COCK IN HELL BITCH!" Amy says before running to her car and sped off.

"Wow she has a very colorful vocabulary." Cream says covering her chao's small camouflaged ears.

''I dunno, she did some exorcist shit. Kinda scary."

* * *

Chapter 4 soon 

Chow Mandy


	4. Cut

I do not own sonic or any Sega character in this story

Chapter 4

Amy sat on her bed crying and writing in her journal. 'Why doesn't he ever give me a chance?' Amy felt like her heart was going to explode inside of her. "Macaroni where are you? Why are you hiding from me? Don't you like me? Doesn't anyone like me?" Amy felt her heart sink to her toes. She wiped her nose from the running mucus coming down.

"Ooh I can't take it anymore. I try my best to make people like me and all I get is a fuck off!"

_Dear diary_

_Today I saw sonic with my worst enemy, Cindy. And even worst they were dating for 2 months. Why doesn't he give me a chance? I can't bear to see them together. Cindy is known for the cheating and having so man guys up her ass. What do I do I feel like I am gonna blow up. I can't take it anymore, no one appreciates me. Everyone abuses me one way or another. It's not fair. I have my tenant that won't even pay his bills. Cream doesn't know when to shut up. Why did she call him to us? Cindy likes sticking shit in my locker. My boss doesn't take me seriously; fuck no one takes me seriously. Knuckles calls me kid. Sonic always runs and cream kisses people ass. I feel like I (_tears drop from Amy's eyes and stains the paper)_ want to die. I say I hate so much. What do I hate? I hate tails. He gay and so is sonic, but if sonic is gay then why is he going out with Cindy. Is Cindy a guy? Tails is a kid why doesn't knuckles call him kid. And knuckles is only 4 years older than me, does that make me a kid. Well you could fuck off too. Why doesn't sonic like me, why is he around Tails. Everyone has unique talents. Sonic runs faster than the speed of sound, Knuckles hands are bigger than his ugly face, Tails can fly. Fly? Know your limits fag. And me...me I carry a huge hammer. Wow I'm so lame. I hate my life, I wanna die. _Amy buried her head in her pillow and cried.

Amy ran down stairs to her kitchen. Then back up to her bed. Then down stairs again. She was just running back and forth, back and forth. She didn't know what to do. Her head was about to explode. She ran into the bathroom and felt a soothing pain in her foot. She smiles then sat on the toilet. Picks up her foot to find out that she is bleeding.

"...Blood?" She noticed a piece of glass embedded in her foot. She pulled the glass out. Looked at it for a while. 'Why does it feel so...so good?'

Amy walked downstairs leaving a bloody print where ever she stepped. She went to the kitchen. Threw the piece of glass out. Then heard the doorbell ring. "Aiy I'm coming." She says with a little of annoyance.

''Delivery.'' The man says outside. Amy opens the door.

"Oh finally after all the delays, It takes two months for this to come when they say top waiting was one week."

"Okay ma'am I need you to sign here...here...and here.'' Amy signs and was about to close the door.

"Eh wait." The man jumps out.

"What?" Amy says.

''Shipping and handling fee?"

"SHIPPING AND HANDLING FEE!" Amy slams the door in his face.

"B-But my money?" The man shouts from the outside.

"No it took two months for this dollhouse to get here and you want money? Well you caught me in a bad time."

"Miss MISS." Amy ignored him and soon after he left.

Amy opened the box and read the instructions. She read the contain list. .one roof top. 3 walls 11x6. 2 floors (1st floor, 2nd floor) some furniture. 1 small cloth cutting knife. Amy read the directions. She started putting the house together. Amy felt high. She wanted to feel that feeling again. The feeling that she got when she cut her foot. Amy was sweating. She needed that feeling. The crave a person gets when they're addicted to drugs. Amy grabbed the knife and started to cut into the cloth that she was going dress the doll's bed. It was so amazing to Amy, the way the cloth simply split into two.

'So soft, so smooth.' Amy thought. Amy slowly took the knife and dragged it across the palm of her hand. A soft red liquid followed the trail of the knife. Amy smiled and felt weird. She let her hand fill with blood. She walked upstairs and placed a bloody hand print on a picture frame with her and Sonic in it. Amy smiles. She finally found a way to get rid of her anger and sorrow. She was happy. Macaroni was scared to her wits, but Amy didn't care. Amy sat on her bed and dragged the knife across her arm lightly so it wouldn't be called suicide. Amy then let the blood drip on to her journal.

"So this dumb book is useful after all." Amy smiles.

The next day...

Amy gets up bright and early. 07:02 am. "Wow I am actually early again." Amy smiles and gets ready. Amy had to wear a long shirt because of the cut on her arm. She wore black gloves just in case the cut on the palm of her hand was to open up. Amy went down stairs. Macaroni followed her.

"Guess what Macaroni; your dollhouse came finally huh." Amy says.

"CHEW!" Macaroni paraded around.

"Okay what do you want to eat today?" Amy asks her small friend.

"Pancakes?...eggs...waffles...bagel...what?" Amy says finally getting annoyed. Macaroni opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal.

"Okay cereal it is." Amy and Macaroni ate some cereal. 07:15 am. Amy went to take a shower. She turned the hot water then the cold water to even the two. Amy stepped in and bathed. Got out and put the uniform on, with long sleeves under. 08:30 am.

Amy walked downstairs and heard the phone ring. "...Hello?"

"Amy?" Sonic answered.

"Oh hi Sonic."

"Amy I hope you're not upset about yesterday."

"Ooh Sonic don't worry about it I'm fine now." Amy says emphasizing now.

"Are you sure Amy?" Sonic asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes now you can go and fuck your slut without me getting jealous." Amy says in a giddy school girl voice.

"...Amy about your language, you sound possess or something since when were you that colorful?" Sonic asks.

"Oh Sonic you don't know how yesterday at the mall changed me, I'm the brightest color in the rainbow." Amy says.

"Yellow?"

"It's a figure of speech Sonic." Amy says dully.

"Oh, well anyways I hope your okay."

"Nah don't worry about it, I found a way to take my anger out."

"Amy? Amy what do you-" Sonic was cut off. Amy hanged the phone up on Sonic. 08:45 am.

"Wow I'm early." Amy says.

"I don't start work until 11 o'clock."

Amy grabbed the small knife and put the cap back on it and put it in her small purse. Amy said good-bye to her Chao and left. Amy walked to her car and drove around the city. She had so much time to just get a good breakfast since she was still a little hungry and cereal never filled her up. Amy walked in a breakfast restaurant. "Hello may I take your order?"

"Yes I'll have 4 mini pancakes, an orange juice, and...Um...hash browns mini." Amy orders.

"Is that all?" The counter personnel says.

"No I'll have the waffles and Hash browns also with orange juice." A familiar voice replies.

"I'm paying." He says again. Amy immediately knew who it was.

"What do you want?" Amy turns around to face a young man.

"I want to apologize but you cut us off." Sonic replies. Amy noticed a small scratch on his cheek.

"Well you obviously didn't get the point when we were talking, okay I'll make it clear I-Don't-want-anything-to do-with-you." Amy says.

"That'll be 5.50" The counter personnel says. Sonic gave him 5.50.

"So you decide to pay my breakfast like a gentleman." Amy retorts.

"Yea.'' Sonic replies with a smirk. Amy walked to an empty table. Sonic grabs his food and follows her.

''Ahem... my food." Amy says.

"Get up and get it." Sonic says about to dig in.

"You wanna be the gentleman, finish your fucken job now get up and get my food." Amy commands. Amy scared Sonic so he went and got it.

"Thank you." Sonic rolled his eats and continued to dig in.

Amy yawned, " I don't feel that hungry." Amy got up and threw her food out. Sonic choked.

"You didn't even take a bit." Amy sat down and gave him a stiffed look.

"So why DID you buy me breakfast?" Amy says like if a whole new personality took her over.

"I want to know how you're overcoming your anger towards me." Sonic says swallowing one of his waffles.

Amy looked at the clock on the wall. 09:30am. "I don't have time for this I'm gonna be late for work." Amy says getting up. Sonic grabbed her and put her back in her seat.

"You don't start work until 11o'clock." Sonic says.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm dating a certain college remember?"

"Oh yea." Amy says in a whisper.

"Now talk.''

"I don't have to say a word." Amy says looking away from him.

"Amy please I want to make you feel better." Sonic pleas. Amy burst out.

"MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! SONIC I GAVE YOU SO MANY CHANCES TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! GO TO HELL SONIC PLEASE TAKE CINDY WITH YOU!"

Chapter 5 soon

Chow Mandy


	5. Eggman hatched a plan

I don't own Sonic or and sega character that you recognize.

* * *

Chapter 5

Robotnik sat on his table with his two useless robot servants next to him. A fearless dominator, now a wreck. He stared around at what he had. He fought so hard to destroy and wreck, take over and create an empire, all destroyed. He had dedicated his entire life to ultimate power and total domination, to the pain of smaller people and to the suffering on the planet under his greed.

Eggman snapped completely. Out of ideas to destroy his arch enemy Sonic. His army of E-101 robots, Project Shadow and the ark colony, and Metal Madness was his last tries on destroying Sonic, but all failed. Upgrading Metal Sonic and destroying what wasn't so easily to be destroyed was his only chance left. But when Metal Sonic turned his back and locked him up in one of his battleships, he knew it was all over. He has nothing left. Poor Doctor Eggman.

Eggman was furious. He needed to take out his anger for Sonic and everyone who has spoiled his plans. He took fun out of disassembling his robots that has failed him and returned for forgiveness, but now he only has two left. "Doctor...What do we do?" One robot says in a robot tone.

"Bah...I need to think...Sonic is always in the way." Eggman whines.

"Doctor How about getting rid of his friends one by one." The second robot says in a deeper robotic tone.

"Aah...That never worked...Knuckles and his ability to break anything and his link with the power of Chaos...Tails a fox that can fly...Cream a rabbit that can fly as well...Rouge teamed with Knuckles is invincible since he now shares the power of chaos with her...Shadow linked with Chaos and is almost matched with Sonic...and Amy...She is-eh..um...she? Well she was never a threat. Mostly always bait."

"Well doctor I have calculated your flaw by using most of our encounters with Sonic and Amy."

"Really? And what flaw does a GREAT Dr. like me have?" Eggman gloats.

"Well after Sonic usually saves Amy he jets from her, it is obvious that you need new bait." The 2nd robot says.

"Yes we should keep an eye out and see what they are up to." The 1st robot says.

"Oh...I see record everything Sonic and his friends are up to. We'll find their weaknesses, and destroy them once and for all. Muuahahaha." Eggman laughs.

Back with Amy and her job...

"So Amy what do you think about me and Sonic being an official couple?" Cindy boasts.

"Well? You really wanna know?" Amy says.

"Oh you don't have to tell me I can see it in your face...your jealous." Cindy laughs. Her slut-whores laugh along. She snaps her finger and they shut up.

"So Amy I'll think about if I want to allow you in our wedding in our future...You could be the clean-up after the ceremony." She says.

"Well don't expect a gift." Amy says opening her locker. Pictures of Cindy and Sonic from those small photo booths came out. Sonic sticking his tongue out, Sonic and Cindy kissing, smiling, Sonic sticking his tongue in Cindy's ear, vice versa, Sonic and Cindy tongue kissing, etc. Amy's face turned red.

"Oh now your extremely jealous." Cindy snickers. Amy gripped her purse tight remembering the knife that solves all her problems.

"Okay Cindy you win." Amy says putting her hands up surrendering.

"HaHa." Cindy laughs. Her sluts laugh with her. Amy gives her a fake smile and starts doing her job. Taking orders. Amy took orders and gave them to Jacque and than back again. Finally her lunch break. Amy ran to the employee's only restroom and ran into one of the stalls. She heard someone walk in.

"So is tonight the night Cindy?" One of Cindy's sluts says.

"Yup."

"Protection or no protection?" The second one says.

"Protection, duh what'd you think?" Cindy replies.

"So...Did he ask to have sex with you or you asked him?"

"He. Asked. ME!" She says a little giddy. Amy felt her heart plop to the floor. No matter what she did to forget Sonic or be as rude as she possibly can to him she couldn't forget him.

"So WE know it's not your first."

"Nope but it's his first pretty special huh. Wait till I shove it in Amy's face!" Cindy cheers. They leave the bathroom.

Amy scratched her cheek to notice they were wet. 'Crying already?' Amy unzipped her purse and took out the cloth cutting knife. She lifted her sleeve on her left hand and slowly dragged her knife across her skin. Watching the blood flow made her body numb. She felt so good. Amy quickly drew her sleeve down and put the knife away. She left the stall and walked out to get some food and finish her job. Pleasing people with rich shitty food.

After work...

Amy went to the locker room to get her coat and leave. "Oh Amy...Guess what me and Sonic is gonna do?" Cindy says.

"Your gonna fuck?" Amy says rudely.

"Yes and we're gonna have so much fun." Cindy rubs it in Amy's face. Amy gives her a hissy face and walks away.

When she got outside it was raining. Pouring. 'Great!' Amy says running to her car holding her jacket above her. Amy unlocks her car but before she could get in, Sonic caught up to her.

"Hey Amy, Nice storm huh." Sonic says. He notices that she was crying again.

"W-What are you doing here?" Amy says sniffling.

"I came to pick up Cindy and to say hi, nothing's wrong with that?" Sonic says leaning against her door keeping her from going in.

"Sonic not now it's pouring!" She says jiggling the handle. Sonic walked to the other side of the car and got in. She got in the driver's side and said

"What are you doing, you came for Cindy right?"

"Yea but I want to talk to you."

"Look I'm sorry about today, I was well..." She started.

"Hmph, don't worry about it Amy...you know it's not that I don't like you, I just...I-I I dunno." He says looking away at the rain on his side of the window.

"...So Sonic can I ask you about something?"

"Yea?"

"Cindy said that well...you...and her were...gon-" Amy was cut off by a loud banging.

"Sonic get out of the car!" Cindy's voice said. Sonic opened the door.

"What are you doing Lets go I'm getting wet." She whines pulling him out the car. Sonic was being dragged about 5 feet before he looked back and stuck his pinky and thumb out. He brought his hand to his ear and signaled her to call him. Amy smiles before driving off.

* * *

Chapter 6 soon

Chow Mandy


	6. Painting friendship

I don't own Sonic or any sega character in this story.

* * *

Chapter 7

At Amy's home...

'Should I call him?' Amy thought. 'Fat chance he'll be alone, Cindy's probably with him doing things just to make me jealous. Maybe I should call just to make her jealous, and then maybe she'll shut up for once.' Amy giggles in her head. She picked up the phone, just then she remembers when Cindy said

"He. Asked. ME! Yes and were gonna have so much fun, It'll be his first time special huh."

Amy hung the phone up. 'Oh who am I fooling, He doesn't love me.' Just then the phone rings.

"...Hello?"

"Amy?" A young girl's voice calls out.

"Oh...Cream I-I wanted to apologize to you about the behavior at the mall." Amy says, "I ruined your shopping spirit and probably your date."

"Oh no Tails and I had LOTS of fun on our date, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, You know I talked to Sonic the other day and asked him if he came swing by your job today and check to see if your okay. Was he there...Hello?...Amy?"

"...Uh...yea." Amy replied sadly. 'All this time I thought he just wanted to see me, and he was just doing a favor for Cream.'

"Cream I have to go." Amy says.

"Amy! Uh...Wai-" Amy hanged the phone up.

'So Sonic was just following orders huh! Well we'll see what call he's getting.' Amy huffed.

"Chew Chew." Macaroni came by Amy's side.

"Hey Mac... So what you've been up too?" Amy baby talks to Macaroni.

"Chew CHEW." Macaroni says.

"Who's a good Chao huh who's my baby." Amy nuzzles Macaroni's cheek.

"You're ten times better than any Chao.'' Amy spoils.

Amy walks to the incomplete doll house and continues building it for her Chao. After about 4 hours. 07:45 pm. Amy couldn't take it any more. She tried and tried to put the house together. The doorbell rang, Amy walked to the door and opened it.

"Hiya Amy." Sonic greets.

"S-Sonic what are you doing here?" Amy says surprised.

"Well you didn't call me, so I thought I'd drop by."

"Did Cream ask you to come?" Amy retorts.

"Um no." Sonic says looking inside her house.

"Don't you think you're little to old for doll houses?" Sonic chuckles.

"Ha Ha." Amy says sarcastically, "it's for Macaroni, though I think I'm gonna throw it out." Amy says looking back.

"Why?"

"Cause its frustrating trying to build it." Amy says. Sonic raised his brows.

"It doesn't look that hard, just put it together and glue."

"Harder than what it seems Sonic."

Sonic pushed his way through and walked to the house. "Okay let's see what it says...uh-huh...mmm...okay." Sonic grabbed one piece and glued it together. The glued another piece and another piece together. Amy walked and sat next to him.

"Okay now this piece goes...Amy pass me that wall over there." Sonic asked holding two wood pieces together. Amy passed him the wood. Soon enough they were building the doll house together.

"Phew that wasn't so hard." Sonic says admiring the completed doll house.

"So what'd you think Amy...Amy?" Sonic looked around but Amy was gone. Pretty soon she came running down the stairs with a bag of newspaper.

"What's all that for.'' He says looking through the bag.

Amy pulled some paper and put it all over the floor.

"Were. Gonna. Paint." Amy says putting a nice blanket of newspaper on the floor. Sonic put the house on the newspaper. Amy walked to a closet and pulled some paint cans and brushes out.

"I love painting, get ready to roll your sleeves up Amy it's gonna get messy." Sonic says rolling his sleeves up. Amy remembered her cuts so she didn't roll her sleeves up.

"So what colors do we have?" Sonic asked.

"Pink, yellow...light blue, green and...yellow orange." Amy says reading the cans.

"Eh prissy colors." Sonic says grabbing a paintbrush. Amy got a big cup and poured some water in it. They began painting.

Sonic flicked his brush putting a little paint on Amy's nose. Amy dipped her brushing the pink and slatted him right on his head. "Hey what was that for?" Sonic says. He noticed a little paint on her nose.

"Oh...hehe." He says backing up. After about 20 minutes Amy accidentally dipped her sleeve in light blue paint.

"Shit, this isn't gonna come out." Amy says looking at her sleeve.

"That's why you have to roll up your sleeves." He says while rolling her left sleeve up. Amy pulled her hand from him.

"What?" Sonic says.

"Don't touch me." Amy snaps at him. Sonic huffed and continues painting. Amy rolls her sleeve down.

It was about 10:05pm.

''Ah finished." Sonic says dusting imaginary dust off his hands, "now we need to let it dry Amy." Sonic says looking at Amy.

"...Sonic, Is it true that you...and Cindy were going to...well you know..." Amy says. Sonic looked at Amy and raised one of his eyebrows.

"What?" He says dully.

"Cindy told me that you two were going to...have s-s." Amy stopped herself.

"...Oh...we never decided on that...we talked about it...but I never said yes." Sonic said.

"Oh." Amy says tucking her knees under her arms and snuggled with herself.

''I'll be here another time okay, and don't worry I won't be doing something like that no time soon." Sonic smiles and leaves.

Amy smiles and thinks about Sonic for a while. 'Oh how does he do it, every time I'm with him I feel like melting.' Amy leans against the door and sighs. 'It's too bad he already got a girlfriend.' Amy looks down at her wrist, 'All these scars, Sonic would never go out with me with these horrid things on my arms.' Amy thought of what Sonic would think.

"AMY YOU DISGUSTING GIRL NOW FOR SURE I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU! YOU MIGHT PULL A KNIFE OUT ON ME!'' Sonic's voice echoes in her head. 'Oh I hope he wouldn't think that.' Amy says looking and her feet.

"Chew?" Macaroni says.

"Oh...no Macaroni don't touch the house yet it's still wet." Amy says.

"Come on lets get ready for bed." Amy walks with the Chao in her hands.

Sonic hops in his Ferrari, and leaves Amy's house. His cell rings. "Yea." Sonic picks up.

"OH SONIC WHERE ARE YOU!" An Annoying voice calls.

"Oh...Cindy, I was...a-at a friend's house." Sonic says. Sonic starts his car and drives off.

"No Cindy it wasn't a girl's house." Sonic lies.

"Sonic why don't you want to do IT with me?" Cindy whines.

"Cause...I dunno I ain't ready." Sonic says. There was along pause in their conversation.

"Sonic?...SONIC! SONIC!" Cindy high voice screams through the phone.

"I'M HERE!" Sonic shouts back.

"What... what took you so long to answer?" Cindy says.

"I was thinking about something..." Sonic says softly.

"Me?" Cindy says sweetly.

"Oh Cindy your so full of your self." Sonic says rolling his eyes.

"What? My phone is breaking up." Cindy says.

"Nothing." Sonic replies.

"I gotta go, cops at the corner, I'll get a ticket if they see me on the cell." Sonic says before hanging up. The phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"Sonic is the cops gone?"

"Cindy!" Sonic says rolling his eyes.

"Well are they?"

"No." He says hanging up. The phone rings again. One missed call. Then he turned his cell phone off. 'Jeez she's always up my ass.'

* * *

Chapter 8 soon

Chow Mandy


	7. Don't do 'it' Sonic

I don't own Sonic or any Sega character in this story.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sonic finally got to his house. ''Damn traffic everywhere you go, even at this time." Sonic cursed. He got out of his car and noticed that his lights were on at his house. 'Huh didn't I turn them off when I left?' He opened the door to his four bedrooms, 2 bathroom, house. Sonic walked inside. To his surprise, well sort of, Cindy was there. She was wearing a small see-through tube top with a colored bra that hardly covers her breasts and a small very small mini skirt.

''Oh I knew you'd be here.'' Sonic says taking his jacket off.

"Oh Sonic didn't you miss me?" Cindy says tracing a heart on his chest.

"Um...Well?" Sonic chokes.

"You DID miss me, right?" Cindy says with a little hint of a threat.

"Yea." Sonic quickly replies, "of course I missed you." Sonic says. Cindy puckered her lips. Sonic gave her a nice kiss.

"Now where were you?" Cindy says.

"I told you at a friend's house."

"Girl or boy?" Cindy asked.

"Um...boy?" Sonic lies.

"Oh...gay or straight?" Cindy asked again.

"STRAIGHT!" Sonic shot out.

"Alright...I was just wondering." Cindy rolls her eyes. She walked to the sofa and pretended that she dropped something. She bends to pick it up without bending her knees. Just to show the yellow thong underneath. Sonic was wide eye. Not from pleasure but from disgust.

"So Sonic, what'd you want to do tonight?" Cindy asked. "

I dunno."

"Well I have something in mind.'' She says walking up to him and throwing her body on him. Sonic pried her hands off and dropped his keys. He bent down to pick them up.

"Um Sonic? You have paint on your head." Cindy informs him.

"Oh?" Sonic placed his finger on his head and noticed pink paint.

"I forgot about that." Sonic says thinking about Amy. Sonic chuckles when he remembers how funny Amy looked with light blue paint on her nose.

"Cindy it's getting late, I've been thinking..." Sonic began.

"I've been thinking the same thing." Cindy says misinterpreting what he was thinking.

"That...'' Sonic says again.

"That..." Cindy repeats gleefully.

"You should go home." Sonic says.

"What!" Cindy says.

"It's 11:20 pm." Sonic says.

"Oh, can't I spend the night?" Cindy begs.

"Oh I dunno." Sonic says.

"Please." She begs.

"Just this night." Sonic gives in.

"Yea."

"But not in my room." Sonic says.

"Oh why not." Cindy asks.

"Cause, I-You're...You don't know how to keep your hands to your self." Sonic says. Cindy huffed then agreed.

Sonic was in the shower trying to get rid of the semi dry paint on his head. Squirting shampoo and conditioner over and over but Sonic was getting the funny feeling of being watched. Several times he peeked out to see if someone or Cindy was there, but no one was there. Sonic finally got the paint off and turned off the shower. He reached for a towel and dried himself in the shower since he felt like someone was there. He rapped the towel around his waist and got out. He walked to his room and found Cindy in there.

"Cindy what are you doing in my room?" Sonic says crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh Sonic you are hot, look at your packs." Cindy says seductively.

"Let me get dressed." He chuckled. She walked out the room passing her hands across his chest. 'Maybe being with her well I mean doing it won't be so bad.' Sonic thought. Then he got dressed in a T and shorts. He walked downstairs to his living room where Cindy was. She was on the couch reading a COSMO mag. He rapped his arms around her from the back and kissed her cheek.

"So you decided?" Cindy said.

"Maybe." Sonic says nuzzling his nose on her neck.

"Ooh." She gives him one of her fake practiced moan.

He jumps over the sofa and stays on top of her. He started at her chin and the nape of her neck, slowly down to her collar bone. He removed his shirt and she removed hers. While he was half way down her shoulders he suddenly started thinking about something else. He started thinking about when he was at Amy's house and painting and pink and blue, and her Chao, and how much doing this would hurt her. He sat up staring Cindy in the eye. "Maybe another time."

In the morning Sonic woke up in his room, luckily without Cindy and with his virginity. Sonic took a shower. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Sonic went to his room and got dressed in a red T and Jeans.

"Cindy?" Sonic says walking downstairs.

"Yea." Her voiced came annoyed.

"Where are you...eww and what is that smell." Sonic says pinching his nose. His eyes widened.

"Y-You smoke?" She gave him a so-what look.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday." Sonic says.

"Uh-huh and what made you change your mind?" Cindy says flicking the cigarette ashes in a cup.

"I dunno freaked out?" Sonic says.

"Why, ain't I good enough for you, or is it that you have a little dick." She retorted.

"Ack...No neither." Sonic says angrily.

"Good then I'm going to work now.'' Sonic followed her and dropped her off at work.

When he parked he noticed that Amy was there, I mean not that she wouldn't be.

"Hey Ames." Sonic walked towards her.

"Hi Sonic." Amy smiled. 'Today she seems like she's in a good mood.'

"So Amy do you wanna get a bite to eat before 11 o'clock, I mean if your not gonna waste my money and all." Sonic says giving her a grin.

"Okay." She said cheerfully. They walked to the same restaurant.

"Hello, May I take your order." The personnel says.

"Yes um...6 pancakes, 2 orange juices, and one order of hash browns." Sonic says.

"Okay just a minute."

"So Amy why the sudden change of mind?" Sonic asked.

"Well you could say I've fallen again for you." She replies. Sonic chuckled. They got their food and sat down to eat. Sonic looked at the watch on his wrist.

"We have exactly 45 minutes and 12 sec-wait 11, no 10, bah whatever let's eat." Sonic says digging in his food. Amy started eating.

"So Sonic how have you and Cindy been?" Amy said keeping her eyes on her food. Sonic thought about what happen last night.

"...Amy.'' Sonic said. He didn't know how to answer.

"Well?" Amy said.

"Amy...it's been okay, I guess." Sonic says looking at his food also.

"So did you...you know." Amy asked blushing. Sonic smiled.

"No." Sonic pocked her on the head with his fork.

"Listen Amy I can assure you that I won't be doing that any time soon." Amy smiled and nodded. Sonic grabbed their food after they were done and threw it out.

"Amy, after work I'm going to Tails place swing by alright." Sonic says.

"Okay." She smiles and he brings her back to her job. Then goes to his job.

* * *

Chapter 9 soon

Chow Mandy


	8. Secret's out, What will Sonic do?

I don't own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

Ages:

Amy: 18 years

Sonic: 21 years

Knuckles: 22 years

Rouge: 21 years

Shadow: 23 years

Tails: 19

Cream: 18 years

* * *

Chapter 9 

Amy walked into the locker happier than ever. "Oh Amy guess where I was last night." Cindy said.

"Eww, (Sniff sniff) A Smoking zone?" Amy says holding her nose.

"No, Sonic's place." Cindy boasts.

"So." Amy says crossing her arms on her chest.

"And we did 'it'." Cindy says.

"You're lying." Amy says.

"No."

"I just talked to him."

"Well he was lying can't YOU tell, you guys known each other since you were kids." Cindy said. Amy remembered their conversation.

"...Amy, Amy...don't you worry about that I won't be doing that any time soon." Sonic's voice repeated in her head. 'He was hesitating...Oh could she be telling the truth?' Amy found herself flushed.

"So Amy how DO you feel?" One of Cindy's sluts said. Amy ran to the bathroom to cry.

Amy got in one of the stalls and locked it. Cindy and her friends ran in after her. One of her slut friends started banging on the stall.

"Amy, HA HA you cry baby."

"Go away." Amy yelled burying her head in her hands.

"Aww baby wants her bottle." The second one said.

"Please leave me alone." Amy begged.

"PLEASE"

"Aww Amy, Do you want Sonic back, HA HA you can't have him." Cindy says. Amy could hear their laughter fade as they left, but even after they left She could still hear them in her head. _No go away...leave me be...leave...me...alone...Sonic? Where are you?_ Amy opened her purse and began to draw the knife across her wrist and wiping her eyes. Soon her cutting movements became faster and faster until she was soon after she was cutting herself like if she was peeling potatoes.

She watched a waterfall of blood fall from her arm. She felt so sick to her stomach; she couldn't take it anymore she just wanted to die. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and began dialing a number. 'Who am I dialing?' After she was done she looked at her phone. 'Calling...Sonic?' Amy realized that she was calling Sonic without even noticing. 'Why do I want his help?'

"Hello?" A voice came from the phone.

"Hello..."

"S-S...Sonic?"

"Who is this?"

"Sonic you lied?" Amy's voice barely spoke.

"Amy? Amy what's wrong?"

"Sonic why?"

"Amy what are you...hold on...okay what are you talking about." Sonic voice was clearer. Amy figured that he left the room to a more private place.

"Sonic..."

"Amy what...a...what do you mean I lied?''

"Sonic...S-Sonic." Amy passed out on the floor from small amount of blood loss and stress.

"Amy?...Amy!" Sonic's voice called out of the phone.

Sonic hanged up. "Dude what's up?" One of Sonic's friends asked.

"Jake Tell...Tell Marc I'll be back, I have to pick someone up." Sonic said.

"Aiight dude, Well Hurry up or it's my neck,'' Jake said.

"Don't were bud I wouldn't do that now would I." He left and went totherestaraunt by car. When Sonic got toher job he walked through the front door. Several horny female waitresses came to show him a table and tried to get his number.

"Oh no I'm not here to eat; I came to pick someone up." He says.

"Sonic." Cindy walked in. Just to make a scene and several of the girls jealous. She gave him a big sloppy kiss with tongue.

"Oh Cindy." Sonic said a little disappointed that it wasn't Amy.

Amy woke up on the bathroom floor. She got up and walked out the stall. She washed her face and cleaned her arms. She rolled down her sleeves and walked out. She was in the locker room and she was so bummed out. She grabbed her pad to take orders and walks to the dining room.

"AMY!" Sonic said from the crowd.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy said dizzily.

"You okay? You look like you were on the E." Sonic said feeling her head.

"You have a fever and your pale, are you okay?" Sonic's concern pissed Cindy off.

"Don't worry about Amy." Cindy said in the sweetest voice she could make.

"I-I'm fine Sonic." Amy said.

"You called me and then all of a suddenly stopped talking." Sonic replies.

"I-I ran out of m-minutes." Amy forces out. She hated to lie but she had no choice. Sonic noticed the large amounts of blood coming out of her left arm. He didn't say anything.

"Come on were going to Tails workshop your in no condition to work.'' Sonic said grabbing her right arm.

Amy pushed away but had no strength at all. She was dragged to his car. "Sonic I'm just a waitress it's not like I'm in the meat packing industry; all I do is take orders." Amy says woozily. Sonic drove to the Station Square train station. Amy was gonna get out of the car but Sonic locked the door.

"Sonic? I thought we were gonna go to Tails workshop." Amy said.

"We are...Amy...what happened to your arm?'' Sonic said still looking straight ahead trying to concentrate on the road, but gave undivided attention to Amy. Amy didn't answer. He parked the car in front of Station Square...Train Station. Sonic opened the dashboard and handed her some tissue and a wrap. He lifted her sleeve, she pulled her hand away. He looked at her, for a long time then broke the silence.

"So how did you cut your self like that?'' Sonic asked.

"Glass, knifes, anything." Amy said looking shamefully at her feet.

"Let me wrap your wrist." Sonic said. Amy handed her wrist to him. He began to wrap it.

"Sonic please don't tell anyone." Amy whimpered.

"I won't." Sonic said.

"Thank you." Her arm was fully wrapped.

"Come on.'' Sonic walked with Amy to the train station.

**_The Train will be leaving station square; please board a cart, the next stop is the Mystic Ruins. _**The loud speaker went. Amy and Sonic boarded the train before it departed from the train station. During the train ride everyone was staring at Amy cause of the huge gash and bandage on her arm. Sonic could hear a couple of them muttering to the person next to them. Sonic ignored them. Being on the train was like doing a choreographed dance. Swaying side to side. Sonic and Amy was quiet for the whole entire ride. The train finally came to a stop. The steam came out from the bottom of the train.

**_This is The Mystic Ruins, the train will return to Station Square in 20 minutes. _**Sonic and Amy walked down the wooden stairs.

Sonic knock on Tails door. No answer. Sonic knocked again...still no answer.

"YO TAILS ARE YOU IN THERE!'' Sonic shouted. They heard stumbling from Tails window and two voices.

"HELLO!" Sonic shouted. Tails opened the window.

"Sonic...what are you doing here?" Tails said. Sonic stepped back to get a better view.

"Damn, you're a mess.'' Sonic said giving his famous smirk.

"I'm busy can't you come back later." Tails begs.

"Tails?" Amy said stepping back to see him as well.

"Aiy Amy you're here too?" Tails says.

"Whoa what happen to your arm?" Tails asked.

"Nothing, just open." Sonic starts angrily.

"Sonic...I'm... I'm kinda busy." Tails says countless looking back into his room. Sonic rolled his eyes but then realized why Tails wouldn't open up. Sonic started to laugh.

"Sonic what's so funny?'' Amy asked gripping her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Tails is getting his first booty call." Sonic chuckles. Amy giggles. Amy saw someone pass by, someone with long rabbit ears. Amy immediately stops laughing. 'Cream?' Amy says bringing her hand to her mouth.

Sonic walked to the door and jiggled the handle several times. "Oh Tails can you OPEN UP!" Sonic shouts one more time. Amy ran to Sonic and took a pin out of her quills and played with the lock till it opened.

"Way past Amy." Sonic says walking in. Amy sat on the sofa and Sonic went to the kitchen and got a nice clean wet cloth and began removing the bandages off her arm. Tails walked downstairs half dressed.

"Wow what a wound.'' Tails says walking to Amy and checked her wound. He cleans it, and then puts a clean bandage around her arm.

"So how'd you get it?'' Tails asked.

"I dunno.'' Amy said.

"How do you not know?" Tails said. Sonic nudged him in the back with his elbow signaling Tails to shut up.

* * *

Chapter 10 soon 

Chow Mandy


	9. Suspicion

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 10

"So Amy...What happened to your arm?" Tails asked.

"I dunno?'' Amy replies. Sonic nudged Tails on his back signaling him to shut up. Tails looks up at Sonic. Sonic gives Tails a face telling him that you shouldn't bring it up now.

"Amy are you hungry?" Sonic asked.

"No, the breakfast we had was good enough to last me a few more hours." Amy says cheerfully. Sonic laughs. Just then Amy remembered the little chat she had with Cindy.

"S-Sonic, can I ask you something?" Sonic walked to Amy.

"Sure."

"Alone.'' Amy says again. Sonic and Amy both looked at Tails.

"...What?" Tails says oblivious to what they wished for.

"Oh never mind I'll ask later." Amy says.

"I got a question for you though Tails." Amy says while a little devilish grin grew upon her tear-stained, pink furred, pale face.

"What?" Tails asked. Amy took a deep breath.

"SO who is in YOUR room?" Amy said. Tails jumped back surprised.

"M-My room? Uh Ha ha No one why would you think that?" Tails saying trying to hide something and not doing a very good job at it.

"Oh really?" Sonic says catching the same contagious grin that's on Amy's face.

"Really." Tails says sweating like a hog. They all stood silence for a while. A long while. ... After a while Amy heard soft Chao calls.

"You have a Chao?" Amy said.

"No." Tails said. Pretty soon Sonic heard the noises.

"I hear a Chao." Sonic says.

"Me too, and that's not just any Chao...I know that Chao." Amy says getting up. She jets up the stairs and Sonic's right on her Tails being just as nosy as she was. Amy jiggled the handle but the door didn't open.

"It's locked?" Sonic asked.

"Do you think we should invade his personal space?" Amy asked.

"No." Tails said catching up being them. Tails squeezed in front of the door to block them from entering. The door suddenly flung open and Tails fell in with a loud thud.

"Oww." Tails says rubbing his head.

"I am TIRED of keeping our 1 year 1 month and 12 days relationship a secret.'' Cream said holding Cheese in her hands.

"I knew I heard Cheese." Amy said.

"Amy...What happen to your arm?" Cream asked.

"Nothing." Sonic replies for her.

"Ha it's seem like Cream and I was holding a big secret but you two I dunno.'' Tails said getting up.

"Look Tails all we came here for was just to keep her in a stable, calm non-sexual place, but we'll leave since you don't have all of the above." Sonic jokes.

"Peh." Tails replies. "

Well Sonic your here let's have lunch." Cream says trying to enlighten the mood.

"No thanks I'm fine, I'm not really hungry." Amy said walking down the stairs.

"Where're you going?" Sonic follows.

" I-I... (sigh) I dunno." Amy says. Sonic looks at her really good.

"Something's bugging you.'' Sonic said.

"No don't worry about it, can you drop me back at my job so I can get my car and go home, I-I just need some rest, that's all.'' Amy says giving a fake but sweet smile. Sonic couldn't help but agree and he walked with her to the train station, and they went back to Station Square.

When they got to Amy's job. Amy asked Sonic. "What about your job?"

"Oh man I totally forgot, Well I hope Marc doesn't fire me." Sonic chuckles. Amy doesn't reply instead she just walks to her car and goes home.

"Hmph why is she so...so angry with me?" Sonic mutters under his breath.

"Oh SONIC!" Cindy's voice calls. Sonic turns around to see his girlfriend Cindy Yoo-hooing him from the restaurant. Sonic walked to Cindy.

"What's up?" Sonic says wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the forehead.

"Why did you take Amy out of work?" Cindy said with a little anger in her throat.

"I took her to my friend Tails' house." Sonic says.

"Oh the gay one?" Cindy says.

"He's not gay and stops saying that, besides he has a girlfriend now, and he's been doing things with her that I think we should try." Sonic says nuzzling his nose on her neck. Cindy giggles.

Sonic and Cindy walks Sonic's car. He drove to his job. Sonic's occupation is a video artist. He creates games, movies, anything on the computer, and he can draw really well. He loves to draw, paint, write stories, and design graphically on computers. So his occupation is a graphic designer. Sonic learned almost everything about computers from his best friend Tails and his friend/rival Shadow. Since they had found out that Shadow is actually a cybernetic hedgehog, but still is organic.He does really well with computers. So Sonic kind of picked up the smart computer geekiness from them.

"Give me a minute." Sonic says running inside the building. Sonic ran to the Secretary at the desk in front of Marc Foreman's office.

"Hey Mary, can you do me a favor?" Sonic asked Marc's secretary.

"What is it?" Mary replied.

"Can you please make something up and tell Marc that I had to leave early." Sonic begs.

"Oh No the last time I got a cut on my paycheck.''Mary says.

"Oh come on I gave you my half of the paycheck and I get paid more than you." Sonic begs.

"Oh alright but this time I get 60 percent alright?"Mary bids.

"SIXTY!" Sonic said almost to the point where mark can hear him in his office.

"60, going once, going twice..."Mary says resting her Nike sneakered feet on her desk.

"Oh Alright 60 but you better lie really good." Sonic threatened.

"Don't worry I can, I was born with the gene." Mary winked.

"Thanks Mary." Sonic said.

"See-ya."Mary says.

Sonic walks outside and to his car. "Hey I got the rest of the day off." Sonic said going into his car.

"Oh really, what'd you wanna do?" Cindy says seductively.

"Hmph." Sonic leaned towards Cindy's down-flapped ear and nuzzled his nose inside her ear and place two small very seductive kisses in it. She giggles. Sonic drives out of the city to a very inspirational peek.

"So the car it is." Cindy says. She jumped over the passenger seat to the driver's seat, or as you can say Sonic's lap. Sonic started by kissing her neck, down her collar bone until her moans seeping out. Her moans were getting faster every time he rubbed his hands against her abdomen.

"Mmm." She looks down to see Sonic's head buried in her neck. She closed her eyes.

"Oh, S...S...Sammy." Cindy said unconsciously. Sonic tore his head away from Cindy's neck.

"What?" Cindy said with a little anger since Sonic wasn't doing his job.

"Sammy." Sonic says flatly.

"Oh I mean Sonic, you know like William and Bill They're from the same root." Cindy tried to say.

"My name is not a jump off from another name, its unique cause of me." Sonic said.

"Oh well, I um...Hehe you see, I thought..." Cindy started.

"You thought?" Sonic said raising a brow.

"Never mind." Cindy says trying to shove Sonic back under her neck. Sonic force his head out.

"Get off, come on we're leaving." Sonic said.

"Why?" Cindy whined.

"Cause...I-I'm not in the mood anymore.'' Sonic said.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know this is only my second time writing in this retarded book. But I guess I can get use to it. well today me and sonic had breakfast together, and the day seem to go really fine until Cindy came and ruined it, talking about how her and sonic had sex and it was really enjoyable. Well I really wanted to discuss it with him but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Who am I to but in on his life mind you his sexual life. I really want to know though because he promised me that he wouldn't and if he would, he said he will talk to me about it. I don't know what to do. Why doesn't sonic want to be with me. _

Amy thought about what she wrote for a while, she could feel the heaviness in her eyes because of the forming tears. 'Sonic did try to help me today, so is he giving in? Oh who am I fooling he loves Cindy, The same way he loved Sally, and Mina. What do they have that I don't?' Amy thought about it for a while. Sally, a princess, beauty, she was smart, and a good ass kicker. Mina can run just like Sonic, she was really pretty, and she had musical talents, and Sonic loves music. 'And Me? I carry a stupid hammer and is always up his ass, no wonder why he doesn't like me.' Amy sighed. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Amy."

"Hi Sonic." Amy answers.

"Amy...So how have you been?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic it was only a couple of hours ago when we parted.'' Amy says.

"Do you know anyone named Sammy?" Sonic asked.

"No, why?" Amy asks.

"Oh never mind." Sonic says.

"By the way do you wanna go out sometime?"

"On a date?" Amy asks suspiciously.

"No...I dunno...more or less...maybe...bah, yes or no." Sonic gives in.

"No option C." Amy kids.

"No Choice A or B."

"Can I buy a vowel?' Amy continues.

"Yea, well we only have A as a vowel so do you wanna buy it?"

"Yea."

"So I take it, it's a yes." Sonic says.

"Hmph we'll see." Amy says.

"Amy just yes or no, right now I really need to talk to you."

"Alright it's a yes." Amy says.

"Thank you.'' Sonic says.

"Bye.'' They hang up.

* * *

Chapter 11 soon

Chow Mandy


	10. Cindy is so gullible

Chapter 10

Amy got up early in the morning about eight o'clock in the morning. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and brushed her spiny hair. She felt happy today. She was going on a date with Sonic after work, Amy was so excited to be with Sonic, and she finally had something to look for after work. She ran downstairs to go and have breakfast with her Chao Macaroni. "Let me guess Macaroni...cereal?'' Amy said.

"Chew CHEW!'' Macaroni replies. Amy poured a bowl of cereal for Macaroni, and a bowl for herself. 'Ugh I'm gonna have to go eat at that breakfast restaurant again.' Amy thought as she crunched on her cereal. The phone rang. Amy picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Amy can I talk to you at the Breakfast Cafe." Sonic answers.

"But what about tonight?" Amy asked.

"Listen it can't wait."

"Oh...okay." Amy says disappointedly.

"Thanks, See ya in a couple of minutes." Sonic says.

"Bye." Amy sadly says. 'Oh great 40 minutes with Sonic.'

Amy checked the time 09:45 am, and bid her good-byes to her beloved Chao Macaroni and walked out of the house. Amy walked to her car and got in. Drove to the Breakfast Cafe and sat down at the table they sat at last time. She leaned her head on her hand and huffed. About two minutes later Sonic showed up. "Whoa how long were you waiting?'' Sonic asked.

"Oh only about 2 minutes.'' Amy replies sitting up properly.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Amy asks.

"Are you sure you don't know anyone named Sammy?" Sonic asked again.

"Oh god, about that again." Amy said slouching back and rolling her eyes.

"Or Sam, Samuel anything?" Sonic asked again.

"I. Said. No." Amy says in a staccato voice.

"Besides what do you wanna know about a guy name Sammy-Samuel or whatever." Amy asked.

"Because I think she is cheating on me." Sonic said so fast that she couldn't understand.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I-I think...she's cheating on me.'' Sonic says again.

"Huh you have to talk slower." Amy says sitting up and getting frustrated since she really wants to know what he's saying.

"I SAID SHE'S CHEATING ON ME!'' Sonic said standing up and slamming his hands on the table. The whole cafe grew quiet and eerie. Sonic sat down with a flushed face full of embarrassment. "So are you going to help me find out who this Sammy is?" Sonic said in a soft tone.

"Oh...Well when's the first time you heard the name." Amy asked.

"I heard it when me and Cindy were in the car and we--" Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"You?" Amy said signaling him to continue.

"It doesn't matter she just said his name instead of mine." Sonic said running his hands through his blue spiny hair. 'Wow Sonic's really bummed out about this.'

"Well Sonic I really don't know a guy name Sammy, really." Amy said.

"Could you find out?" Amy thought for a while.

"How will I find out? I hate Cindy!'' Amy says.

"You hate Cindy? Why?" Sonic asked.

"Cause she's mean to be, look me and Cindy don't get along that's why it really pissed me off that you like her and not me." Amy said crossing her arms and legs and sitting back.

"Why what has she done to you, I mean I know sometimes when I'm around you she might get a little you know...but not to the point where you hate her with a passion."

"Look...She stuffed dil...never mind.'' Amy said looking out the large window beside her.

"She what?" Sonic said sitting up and getting pretty interested in what she was about to say. Amy looked up at the clock. 10:45 am.

"Oh my GOD, I'm gonna be late Sonic I'll talk to you later." Amy said getting up and grabbing her purse. Sonic grabbed her hand before she left. "Let go, I don't want to be late."

"Tell me what she does, after I'll take you back to work in a Sonic second.'' Sonic tries to convince her. Amy picked her hand up ready to smack him like in the mall. Sonic noticed her hand rose defensively and immediately let go.

"Good-bye." Amy said walking out. She got in her car and went to work.

"Man has she changed." Sonic said before going in his car and go to work.

Sonic got to the front of the building of his job and walked inside. "So how did he take in?" Sonic asked Mary.

"Well 60 percent better be a lot because he cut your paycheck as well.''

"Fuck." Sonic replies. Mary got up and walked to him. Her attire was a blue blouse and black slacks and blue Nike sneakers. She poked him as she talked.

"This. Is.The.Last.Time. I. Lie. For. You!" Mary says before sitting on her desk.

"He lowered your paycheck to?" Sonic asked.

"Oh you wouldn't believe." She says rolling her eyes.

"Where do you go anyways, I mean your girlfriend Cindy was first now that hedgehog, just tell him the truth, you're in L-U-V with some chicas."

"Oh you have to be the one."

"Oh the boss wants to talk to you."

Sonic knocked on his office. "Come in." Marc answers from the door. Marc is a tall business man with long droopy ears. Yes he is a rabbit. "How are we going to create a mass production if you're never here?!" He begins his lecture.

"I'm sorry sir things come up."

"Things come up! COME UP! Sonic I saw you in the car with your girlfriend that's the things that come up!" Marc slams his fists on the table. Now really phasing Sonic. Sonic just remembered that Marc's office faces the front entrance; he could see who goes in the building and who comes out. "So well what do you have to say?' Marc said.

"Um...Sorry?" Sonic says.

"Ugh out!" Marc points to the door. Sonic jets.

"So how'd it go?" Mary says.

"Same as usual." Sonic says before he goes to the computer graphic's room to do his job.

Amy's job...

"Hello I'm Amy Rose and I'll be your waitress for today, May I take your order?" Amy says.

"Yes a steak and white rice." The gentleman says.

"And I'll have a soup with lobster." The woman also says.

"Okay." Amy walks to the kitchen and gives Jacque the order.

"Oh Amy." Cindy hoots to her.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

"Well I just wanna know what Sonic likes to eat when he's all sweaty and tired?" Cindy asked.

"Oh and I just wanna know what Sammy likes to eat after we fuck." Amy retorts.

"Sammy? You know Sammy?" Cindy says.

"Sammy?! Did I just say Sammy?...Oh God."

"Yea you said Sammy?" Cindy says putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh yea Sammy, well we really hit it off uh...um 2 nights ago." Amy hates to lie but if it'll tick Cindy off she'll do it. Cindy was surprised.

"He's too good looking for you."

"Oh yea like you know how he looks."

"Oh yes I do, He's tall about 5'11'' or 6' and he's a Mir cat like me, and he has his hair gelled in spikes with green tips. He has one earring on his left ear, oh and a tat-too on his right arm that says Only God will judge me, And he wears spike bracelets, and has a 8 inch penis, I told you I know him." Cindy says. 'Cindy is such a fool.'

"Okay so you know him." Amy says.

"Ha." Cindy says. "I just had him a few days." Cindy adds before she walks away to do her job. 'Ha such a fool.' Amy laughs in her head and finishes her job.

After work...

Amy walked out of her job late. Really late. It was about 04:30pm and no to her surprise Sonic was there. "Yea What?" Amy says walking to him.

"Did you find out?"

"Maybe, how did you hide from Cindy?" Amy asked.

"I didn't bring my car and I was on one of the buildings...You know me." Sonic gives his famous trademark smirk.

"Oh HA Ha." Amy sarcastically laughs. Amy walks to her car and gets in. Sonic got in the passenger side.

"Aiy what?" Amy says annoyed.

"Nothing I didn't bring my car."

"Hello, you are Sonic the Hedgehog; you can run faster than anything." Amy points out.

"I can, can I?" Sonic shows his pride.

"Ugh get out." Amy says sickened.

"Oh come on Amy, you bled all over my car, when I went to get it cleaned they had police questioned me and I can't take a simple ride in your car." Sonic says.

"Alright, jeez where do you want to go?"

"I still owe you that date." Sonic says.

"So where do you wanna go?'" Amy repeats still with a little attitude in her throat.

"My place I'm gonna drive not you.''

"You wanna drive my car to your house?"

"No Your going to drive to my place and we'll take my car to where I'm gonna take you. Get it?"

"Whatever."


	11. Look before you leap Sonic

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 11

Sonic and Amy got in Sonic's hot Ferrari. Sonic got in the drivers side and close the door, Amy did the same in the passenger side. The automatic seat belt went over them as soon as they close the door. After he started the car he asked Amy. "Where do you wanna go?" Sonic asked.

"I thought you were going to chose." Sonic started the ignition, his car roared with power. _VRRRRRVRRRORRRRR_.

"Well I can't really think of something...unless we can go eat at that restaurant you work at." Sonic jokes around.

"YOU CRAZY! Cindy will see us!" Amy says red as ever.

"Yea you're probably right and all, hmm well I really can't think of where I should take you especially this late." Sonic says pulling out of his driveway.

"...how...how about Twinkle Park, I-I mean the last time we went there I spent my time being chased by some dumb buttnik machine and well what were you doing?" Amy says blushing at her idea.

"Looking for you." Sonic says making a U-turn in front of his house to go back to Station Square.

"So Twinkle Park it is." Sonic says. Sonic turned on the radio, real loud REALLY LOUD.

"Sonic lower it we look like a bunch of Hooligans!" Amy says through all the Rock.

"What?" Sonic says.

"I SAID TURN OFF!--Ooh." Amy shut her mouth quick because Sonic had lowered the volume on the radio and she was shouting really loud.

"HaHa Amy you're so funny." Sonic says.

"Well that wasn't funny." Amy says looking the other way.

"Oh come on Amy, don't be upset with me...ugh ...lately you always been mad at be...damn...what's up, jeez." Sonic said. Amy shamefully looked down. Sonic raised the volume but not as loud as before, just enough to listen and probably sing to it. They stood quiet for a while. Stopped at red lights every once and a while. Sonic glanced at Amy. She was looking out the window.

"You're so quiet, talk." Sonic says adjusting his mirror.

"Well what about you?" Amy says.

"Let's see I haven't talked because every time I do you sound like my mother." Sonic says.

"Your mother." Amy says flatly.

"Yea...(imitates a high girly voice) Oh Sonic do this, do that, Sonic don't put the music up so high, Sonic it's not nice to laugh at other's misfortune, oh Sonic don't date other--Beh-Uh." Sonic stops himself.

"What did you say?" Amy said turning around catching his sentence.

"Uh nothing." Sonic says looking out the window and concentrating on his driving.

"Don't DATE! Uh-huh I get this. STOP THE CAR AND LET ME OUT...LET ME OUT SONIC!" Amy says.

"Amy-NO WAIT!" Sonic says. Amy opens the door while he is on the express high way. Amy opens the door causing Sonic to sway the car. Screeches from the wheels filled the air along with horns from other cars.

"AMY ARE YOU CRAZY CLOSE THE DOOR!" Sonic shouts. He can here people screaming _Get off the highway asshole or Where'da fuck you learned to drive. _Amy closed the door. Sonic got back in a lane, right lane because his exit was coming up.

"Sonic, turn around and go home I'm going to get my car and leave." Amy says.

"Amy...I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Sonic says sincerely.

"Sonic just drop me off I get my car tomorrow." Amy says.

"Why?" "Because it's five twenty-five." Amy says.

"(sigh) alright." Sonic says giving in. They got to her house. Amy got out and slammed the door. Sonic pressed the button to have the windows lower.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, nine okay?"

"Sonic Hedgehog I will never go anywhere with you for as long as I live." Amy says looking straight away from him and very stiffly.

"Oh come on Amy it's not a date I already have a girlfriend, I just wanna chat that's all I haven't communicated with you since what, and god knows what." Sonic says. Amy walks back to the car and leans over into his window like a prostitute would try to get money.

"I...rather...be...boiled...alive." Amy says softly.

"Oh and about Sammy...you'll never find out from me." Sonic was speechless.

"How does it feel to finally be rejected, by someone you rejected for so long?" Amy says.

"...Amy." Sonic says.

"Good-night." Amy bids. She walked into her house and Sonic was still outside in his car. 'Why are you like this Amy Rose...You've grown up so much, I'm loosing you.'

Amy ran into her house, crying. Sniffling. She ran upstairs and ran into her bed like a baseball player trying to slide to home base. Smuggling herself into the pillow and crying her eyes dry. Macaroni as worried as she was flew well glided or something to Amy's room. "Chew chew." Macaroni says sadly. Amy picked her head up.

"Oh Macaroni I had one chance with Sonic and I blew it, like a birthday candle." Amy says.

"Chew." Macaroni says. Amy flipped her mattress upside down and got her journal from under it. She grabbed a pen and her purse and ran into the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

_Dear diary_

_Sonic has gotten to me once and for all. I mean who he thinks he is saying something like that. Just for the record he said that i have no right to control who he dates. Not in those words but it was pretty much clear to me. Maybe if I didn't say anything about his loud rock music this would have never happened. _Tears fall on the paper giving the paper small damp circles like a gun bullet would do on a person. _All this happened cause of Cindy. Why does she hate me so much? Why does everyone hate me? I haven't heard from rouge and she said we'll keep in touch. but no she wants to run of with the guardian of that stupid superior or master or what ever it is, I know its and emerald, a really big emerald. And cream isn't a virgin anymore it's obvious. She lost her virginity before me. I hate my life._

Amy opened her purse and pulled her blood stained knife out, looked at her bandaged arms. She sighs. 'Not today I can hold my sadness inside.' "Sonic won't make me hurt my self I won't fall into his trap." Amy looked back at her cuts. 'But I'm hooked like drugs.' Amy began unwrapping her bandages her cut wasn't healed yet, but it stopped bleeding. It's been a whole day since Tails had rapped her arms. Amy looked at her wound. 'Just once won't do any harm.' Amy grabbed her knife and began opening one of the wounds. That beautiful tingle. She opened another one and then another one. Till she bled all over her arms. She felt dizzy; blood was getting all over her diary and even sinking on to the next page. Ecstasy.

Sonic's place...

Sonic felt heat rising all over his face and body. 'Jeez why is she so fucking stubborn.' Sonic walked heavily to his kitchen and pulled out a glass cup and began washing it out. His hands were hesitating with the fury inside him. He began walking to the refrigerator and accidentally drops the glass. "Fuck!" Sonic says bending down to pick the pieces up. He picked one piece up carelessly and cut himself. Blood started to show through his palm of the glove. "Fuck, cut me." Sonic says wincing at the pain. 'Cut?' "Amy!" Sonic says running out the house.

Amy's house...

Amy struggled to get out of the bathroom. She fell flat on her bed. She closed her eyes and breathed deep and sighed. About two minutes later she heard the doorbell ring at least about 10 times in two seconds. Then a five second break and again ten times in two seconds. 'Ugh who wants to bother me at this time? Amy walked down the stairs a slowly sleepy walk; her Chao follows her just to make sure it's safe. She walked to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door, to her surprise she found Sonic there panting with a worried look. "S-Sonic?" Was all Amy could say. Sonic looked at her arm.

"Why?" Sonic replies. Sonic forced his way in and sat her down on her dining room chair. He ran the water, and took a clean cloth and began cleaning her arm. It was quiet for a while and with Amy's free hand she would wipe falling tears from her eyes.

"So..." Sonic says.

"So what?" Amy replies.

"How does it feel to you?" Sonic asked.

"Feels to me?" Amy was confused. Sonic looked at his hand.

"I accidentally cut my self dropping a glass on the kitchen floor, the pain was terrible, and here you come cutting your self like if it feels like some sort of happiness or something." Amy looked at Sonic then at his hands.

"...Have you ever pinched your finger on a door or draw?" Amy says.

"Yea."

"Well naturally the way our body takes the pain away is by sucking our finger or pinching our finger our selves to get rid of it."

"Yea so?" Sonic says not quite getting an explanation from this.

"Well my pain is so bad that pinching my self wont get rid of it." Amy replies staring at her Chao. Sonic couldn't believe that he hurt her that bad.

"I-I'm sorry I said that...really I am, I guess I wasn't think about how you would have took it."

"Sonic it isn't your fault, you were right." Amy says.

"Look tomorrows Saturday and Twinkle Park doesn't close till eleven-thirty at night, you wouldn't mind coming?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I dunno why do you want me to come, you have a girlfriend." Amy says.

"I told you I wanna know two things." Sonic says standing up.

"One how've you been, and who the fuck is Sammy." Sonic says.

"...Sonic." Amy whines.

"I promise I won't ask about Sammy all day." Sonic says crossing his heart. Amy smiles.

"Alright."

* * *

Chapter 12 soon

Chow Mandy


	12. Twinkle Park

I want to thank the following reviewers for taking some time and reviewing me

Reviews

Blackbell

Kalika of the underworld

Renee1

DragonMaster-Sain

Shaflugi

Mikkey Hodge

Howling Waltz

amyR90

Mattimeo Prower

lost Mercenary

BluAngl 2032

CrecentEmerald

KeyboardKat

Drac-frst

Sonic-the-hedge

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story.

* * *

Chapter 13

Amy woke up to a loud buzzing in her house. She stuffed her pillow over her head. "Oh god what's that." Amy got up and checks the time 09:30 am. "It's a Saturday." Amy walked downstairs and opened the door. "Amy jeez I was here for a half an hour, what's happening why aren't you dressed?" Sonic asked. "Dressed for what?" Amy yawns. "To go to Twinkle Park?" Sonic reminds her. "...Oh Sonic I am so sorry I over slept." Amy says inviting him in, "Let me shower and dress okay?" Amy says. "Hurry up." Sonic says looking at some of the pictures on the wall. Amy went upstairs and starting showering.

Sonic looked at a picture of her and the gang, him, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Cheese. Amy was holding a Chao egg. Sonic smiles. Sonic began feeling a little nosy and walked upstairs to her room. He looked across her dresser. Figurines, perfumes, hair accessories in a small bucket, a vase with flowers, and a picture frame. Sonic picked up the picture frame and inspected the picture. The frame had a big blood stain on it. It was a picture of him and Amy. Sonic looked at the picture she had such a big beautiful smile and he...he looked annoyed of her presence as usual. Sonic frowned he really thought he should of been nicer to her. "I'm really a dick head." Sonic says. "You sure are." Amy teases him. Amy walks in with a small pink bath towel. She had her quills pinned up and sticking out of her small bun. Sonic eyes were wide. She walked right next to him and bumped him over with her hip. Then opened the draw in front of her and took out a pair of underwear bikinis and a bra. Sonic was still staring at her. "Guys can't be around a naked woman can they." Amy says before walking to her bed and set her panties and bra on them to look in the closet for some cloths.

Amy stopped for a while and sat down next to her bra and panties. She looked sad and was pondering. Sonic went to sit next to her and ask her what's wrong but her underwear were there. Amy didn't seem to notice he wanted to sit, so Sonic grabbed her bra like it was poisonous and moved it over. Next he picked up her panty looked at then. "Nice." Sonic smiles. Amy grabbed them from him laughing. "Pervert." "What I'm a guy so I have a certain nature when a woman just puts their panties out in the open." Sonic smirked. He sat down. "So why are you thinking, you know it's not your nature." Sonic said sitting down. Amy swung her hand and hit his chest. "With all these ugly cuts I really don't know what to wear." Amy said sticking her arm out. "Oh Amy it's not so bad." Sonic said taking a good look. 'Damn its terrible wear long sleeves.' Sonic thought. "There got to be something you can wear." Sonic says looking through the closet. Sonic pulled out a pair of jeans that matched his blue jeans he was wearing. "You can wear these; do you have a wife beater?" "Yea why?" Amy asks. "We can dress like twins." Sonic says walking to her dresser and looked through the draws for a wife beater." Sonic found one. "You can put this on." Sonic says. "Uh Hello? Were you listening My ARMS!" Amy says. Sonic walked back to her closet. He pulls out a jean jacket. "Here we'll look like twins for sure." Sonic said. Amy looked at the stuff he pulled out. "You got good taste." Amy says grabbing her stuff and walking to the bathroom. "Oh and by the way get out my room." Amy says happily. Sonic smiles then looks at the bloody frame. 'I feel for her.' Sonic thought before leaving her room.

Sonic sat in the living room waiting for Amy. She came downstairs dressed looking like Sonic's twin, with her red boots under her jeans. "Well...now all you need is super fast feet and blue spiny hair, instead of that long dead hair." Sonic chuckles. Amy giggles. Sonic walks over to her and looks and measures her spines. "It really grew." Sonic says. "I know, so what'd you think?" "I like it." Sonic says opening her front door. Amy and Sonic walked to his car. Which was a McLaren F1. "How many cars do you have?" Amy asked confused. "Um...the Ferrari this McLaren F1...and a blue Dodge Viper." He answers. "...Oh....you must be one money man." "I try." Sonic smirks.

During the drive Sonic put on some loud rock music. Sonic looked at Amy. "What?" Amy asked. Sonic smiles. "So what music you listen to?" "This." Amy says. "You know this song?" "Yea." Amy began. Sonic smiles. He blasts the radio almost to full power. Amy laughs but you can't hear her. Sonic smiles even more. "What you smiling at!" Amy shouts through the music. "YOU!" Sonic shouts back. They were now entering the highway. "Why!" Amy shouts back. "Because it's been a long time since I seen you smile!" Sonic lowered the volume fearing he lost his hearing. "So...you like when I smile?" Amy asks blushing uncontrollably. "Yea, You have a nice smile and great teeth, and not to mention good breath." Sonic says, putting his right turning signal.

They get off the highway and entered Station Square. Then driven down the streets of Station Square. The park in the inside parking lot that belonged to the Hotel/Casino. Sonic walked out of his car and Amy did the same. "So Sonic what are you gonna do about this car?" "I dunno but I hope that they don't steal my rims or strip it, I paid a fortune for this car." Sonic said looking back at his car. Amy giggles. "Lets go." Sonic says sticking his arm out. Amy rapped her arm around him and took the elevator from the parking lot to the lobby of the Hotel. They walk to Twinkle Park.

They got inside and paid their admission fee. "What happened to couples get in for free?" Amy says. Sonic shrugged. Twinkle Park had been upgraded. Sonic and Amy walked around for a while. The place was infested with loving couples. People holding hands, Boys pulling girls on the scary rides. Boys winning prizes for their girls. Girls snuggling the prizes. Truly a beautiful site. "So what do you wanna do first?" Sonic asked Amy. "I dunno there is so much to do." Amy said looking around in amazement. "They really did the place nice." Sonic says. "Come on lets go on the roller coaster." Sonic says pulling Amy towards the roller coaster Sonic had rode when he was looking for Amy. "THAT but look how high it is." Amy says. Sonic and Amy walked around the corner to the entrance of the ride. Sonic and Amy's mouth dropped to the floor. The line was so long. "Well how long do you think they been here?" Amy asked. Sonic looked at them. Some of them had sleeping bags. "Jeez." Sonic said giving up. "I ain't spending this day on THAT line." Sonic says looking somewhere else to go. "Well how about that ride?" Amy points to the water flume. "You gotta be kidding." Sonic says. Sonic walks around with Amy for a while. "Well this roller coaster is pretty good, not as high but your feet dangles." Sonic says getting on line. "Steel roller coaters, your feet dangle?" Amy asked a little confused. Sonic pointed to the steel coaster. Amy looked at the coaster and felt her heart sink to the floor.

"Y-You could fall out of that ride." Amy said. The line moved up. Sonic had to practically drag Amy forward. "Sonic I'm changing my mind; I don't wanna go on that ride." Amy said. "Why?" Sonic chuckles. "Cause it's...well it looks dangerous." Amy says shaking in her boots. About ten minutes and it was their turn. Sonic, Amy, and some other people walked to the ride. "No I change my mind Sonic, I never been on a roller coaster like this."Come on Amy were gonna loose our seats." Sonic said pulling her towards the ride. "No." Amy says trying to go the other way. Sonic and Amy were having a game of tug-of-war. "Listen your holding the ride up." The ride operator said. "Give. Me. A... (Sonic lets go of Amy) Listen I let you sit in the inside of the ride okay, just come on." Sonic tries to convince Amy, "Then you can choose whatever ride you want next, okay?" Sonic tries to negotiate with her. "...Fine." Amy walks slowly to the ride and sits in the middle seat. Sonic sat next to her on the outer seat. "Ready?" Sonic says. "No." Amy closes her eyes. Amy felt the floor disappear. Amy's eyes shot open. "It's starting." Sonic taunts her. Amy felt a jolt in the ride then a breeze, she knew the ride was moving and going UP. "Open your eyes Amy I can see the whole park from here." Sonic says. Amy gripped the bars on her chest metal harness. She slowly opened her eyes. "See, it's not so bad Amy." Sonic said. It was time for the BIG dip. Amy shut her eyes tight. "Amy! Open your eyes!" Sonic said. The ride shot down the steel rail. Amy felt all of her soul left her body. Cork screw, Loops, and more. The ride is finally over. Amy was shaking and very weak. "See I wasn't so bad." Sonic says trying to help Amy out of her seat.

"Shut up." Amy says trying to get blood rushing through her body. Amy leaned on Sonic until they got away from the ride and to a bench. Sonic and Amy sat down. "So you promised me I can go on any ride I want." Amy says. "Well not any, you know my limits." Sonic says. Amy huffed. "Fine then I choose...um...how about the Tilt a World?" Amy suggests. "I guess, seems fine." Sonic says. Sonic gets up and pulls Amy up and they walked to the topsy turny spinning till you throw up ride. They got in one pod and brought the safety bar down. "Well this ride seems better." Amy said moving her butt around the comfy seats. The ride started almost from 0 to 70 miles in a second. Sonic and Amy splatted back against the seat from the force and gravity of the ride. Spinning and spinning. Sonic thought his eyes were gonna twist out of his head. Pretty soon they got use to the speed and were able to move. Amy was flying back and forth. Sonic was trying to keep her still. "Nice ride huh!" Sonic shouted through all the wind. "Augh..." Amy felt her stomach come to her throat. "Amy! Do you like this ride?" Sonic jokes with her. "Oh Sonic! I think my stomachs gonna come out!" Amy says. "What!" "I SAID I THINK MY STOMACH IS GONNA COME OUT!" Amy says again. Sonic tries to move away from her as much as he could. The ride stopped finally. Sonic helped Amy up once more.

"Amy...do you need to go to the bathroom?" Sonic asked not sure if Amy was gonna throw up or not. "No, I'm hungry so if I do throw up then I'll probably throw up foam." Amy jokes. When Amy gets up she trips on the bar. Sonic catches her before her head print would become permanently on this ride. "How about we sit some out, huh." Sonic laughs while picking her up. Amy throws her arms around him. "I'm HUNGRY! Let's eat!" Amy says. Sonic picks her up and walks off the ride. They find a food court, filled with so many food stands. "SO what do you wanna eat?" Sonic says holding Amy bridal style. "Well let's see my stomach wants something spicy but something sweet." Amy says rubbing her flat tummy. "Well you have a way with words Amy; I really have no idea what you wanna eat." "Sweet and Sour chicken." Amy says. Sonic was dumbfounded for about a second. "I don't think they sell that." Sonic says finding a two person table. He sat Amy down. "Then a burger and cheese fries." Amy says. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Sonic goes and stands on the line.

"Hello welcome to Twinkle Park food court, what would you like to order?" The young woman says. "A Burger and Cheese fries and two Chili dogs." Sonic orders. Amy can here him clear. 'Can't keep away from those chili dogs can ya Sonic?' Amy looks at him leaning on her hand and smiling. "And to Drink?" The woman asked. "To drink? um...hmm...I dunno surprise me." Sonic said looking at the menu. "Oh don't worry we'll SURPRISE you." The woman replies. Sonic got his drinks and food and walked to Amy. "Yum." Amy says grabbing her food. Sonic stuffed one of the chili dogs in his greedy mouth. "Mmm...Yoummm....Dri..Mmm (gulp) you only got one drink?" Amy said wiping ketchup from her mouth. "I did? Huh guess she thought I was alone." Sonic says looking back at the woman. The woman waves at him. 'Weird.' Amy began trying to drink but she couldn't. "Something's stuck in the straw." Amy says opening the cap off the drink. She looks at the other end. 'Paper?' Amy pulls the paper and began reading the smudge ink. "(718) 555-7063...call me?" Amy says. Amy was confused. "Wow I asked her to surprise me with the drink but damn." Sonic said looking at the paper. "I gotten idea." Amy slurs. She whispers in Sonic's ear.

Amy walks up to the lady. "Yes I'd like to get another drink because this is water and it came with a phone number...it says (718) 555-7063 and then it says call me, so my boyfriend was wondering if her could get another drink preferably soda without a phone number." Amy says. Sonic started laughing. 'I can't believe she did that.' "Well is this number yours?" Amy says again. "Um..." The lady says. "Here take a free soda!" She quickly gives her the soda. "Thank you oh and I do believe this is yours." Amy says putting the number on the counter. "Th-Thank you and have a nice day." The woman says. Amy walks with the soda to the table. "You ARE unbelievable." Sonic says. "But we still have only one drink." Amy says. "I gotta game."

"What?" "That's soda right?, well then I'll bet you twenty dollars that you can't drink all of it in one breath, without stopping till the whole cup is done." Sonic instructs the rules of his little game. "The whole cup?...hehe I'll get a brain freeze...but for twenty dollars...you're on!" Amy says. Amy began drinking the soda. 'Aah tingles!' She thought. "Mind over matter Amy." Sonic taunts. Amy drank and drank until _bubble bubble slurp_. "Finished...Aah brain freeze!" Amy says jamming her fingers in her ears. "Wow a whole cup damn Amy not even a drop left?" "Aah pay up twenty dollars I finished the hole cup of Pepsi without stopping." Amy says sticking her hands out. "Fine." Sonic pulls out his wallet. He opened it and was about to give her twenty dollars but Amy noticed a fifty. "Ooh I'll take that." Amy says grabbing the fifty from his wallet. "Hey it was twenty." Sonic slammed his hands on the small table. "You know I LUV you Sonic and you LUV me so...that's why you're kind enough to give me this fifty." Amy says loud and kindly so that everyone can hear. "Fine keep it besides I have enough fifties to make a mansion out of money." Sonic boasts. Amy made a sour face at him. Then laughs.

* * *

Chapter 14 soon

Chow Mandy


	13. Sonic and Amy forever

I don't own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 14

Sonic and Amy tried every ride that they saw, except for that very long lined one. It was about four o'clock in the afternoon. Sonic and Amy rested for a while on a bench. "Sonic why can't we go on the water flume?" Amy begs. "You can go, I'll stay." Sonic says panting and trying to bring his heart rate back to normal. "Oh come on...you got me all fired up for a nice day of terror and I wanna hear you scream." Amy begs again. "Oh Amy." Sonic whines. "PLEASE!" Amy gets on her knees. "Fine." Sonic smiles. Sonic grabbed her hand and they walked to the WATER FLUME!

They got on line and waited...and waited....and waited some more. "Finally." Amy said. Amy got in the small log imitation boat. "Come on Sonic." Amy says. Sonic gulped then sat behind Amy. The boat began gliding through the water. "Not bad huh...Sonic heheHAHA that tickles!" Amy says laughing. Sonic had his head pressed right on Amy's neck. "Imnmn...donmmm. (he removes his face from her neck) I don't plan on getting wet." Sonic slums. Sonic grabbed tight around Amy waist and buried his head again under her soft spines and her neck. The turns and small amounts of water never seemed to hit Amy but never missed Sonic. "Hold on tight we're going UP!" Sonic felt his heart drop as they went up. Sonic seemed to disappear behind Amy. "Big splash!" Amy says. The small log flew down the slope. _SPLASH!!!!!_ Sonic was more wet than Amy. "AaahHAhahahah!" Amy shouts going down. "Oh brother." Sonic says pissed and wet. "Oh you cat." Amy says to him. "I ain't no cat." Sonic gets out the boat after it stops. Amy gets out and follows him. "Aww Sonic it wasn't that bad." Amy snuggles him. Sonic snuggles back to Amy surprise. "Nah I can handle it." Sonic whispers in her ear. "So one more ride wouldn't kill you?" "Don't push it." Sonic says letting her go.

"Well we could go on something else." Amy says looking around. "How about the haunted house?" Sonic points to the spooky shit-in-your-pants ride. "Hmmm...Okay." Amy says. They go to the line and wait...and wait...and wait. Finally they got on the small bloody red cart. "Ready to scream?" Sonic says. "Not if you scream first." Amy challenges. The ride starts and some diabolical laugh plays. It was so dark. Amy couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Then the doors opened while the ride kept going. The next room they were in was all red. Amy fake dead people and blood was everywhere. Women screams filled the air. "Ugh it's scarier when Eggman kidnaps me." Amy says disappointingly. "Muahahaha! Bleh I am goinz to suck yourz blood." Sonic imitates a vampire. "HahHAhHa." Amy says sarcastically. Then a fake realistic skeleton pops in her face. "Eeeeek!" Amy screams and buries her head in Sonic's chest. Sonic laughs and throws his hands around her to comfort her. Amy pulls away and forces herself and opens her eyes. Another thing pops out and se goes back to hiding spot and stood there the whole entire ride.

When the ride stopped Amy jetted out of the cart. "That's the last time I go on that." Amy shakes all of the gross images out of her head. "Amy you should be a track star." Sonic walks behind her. Amy looks at him with fright. "I'm gonna keep my mouth shut for the next ride." Amy says. "Let's go on something easy." Sonic looks around. "OOOoooh! The tunnel of L-U-V love." Amy says giddy. "Oh Amy those rides are a waste." Sonic says. "Oh Sonic it's slow and easy, and besides it's cute and colorful." Amy said. Sonic rolled his eyes but went on it anyways. They waited on the line for a while, and then got on the slow ride. They sat in the dumb-looking swan and sat and watch the small cardboard cupids and hearts, and pretty angels go by. Amy sighs. "I wish the world looked like this." Amy says softly. "Why it's too prissy, and all these angels, come on." Sonic said looking around. "Oh Sonic you wouldn't understand, you're too...too I dunno clueless." Amy says. "I'm clueless? Oh wow Amy I'M clueless." Sonic says with a little anger in his throat. He was about to start an argument but Amy began to rest on him.

Sonic's face was burnt red. He felt his face boil. He felt his cheek. 'A-Am I blushing?' Sonic thought. "Sonic you see a lot of women want a relationship with you because well...you're hot." Amy blurts out. "Yea I know." Sonic says giving a smug look. "That's just it Sonic you're so cocky you could jerk off with out moving." Amy said pulling away. Sonic looked at her. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. You... (sigh) You only think about yourself like a rich guy, don't care 'bout none but them 'selves." Amy said shaking her head shamefully. Sonic had to agree "Yes maybe sometimes I am a little cocky but I don't jerk off I can tell you that, listen just 'cause I'm well, ME doesn't mean I'm not caring, Amy I care for Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, even you, and even if you don't see it I care for you ALOT and I don't want you to hate me cause I'm a dick head." Sonic tries to reason with her. Amy looks at him with a face a blush and love. Sonic didn't really know what he was doing; he just began feeling soft around her. "Amy... (putting his hands on her warm face) You're different from any girl I know... you're special and you care for me like no one would ever care..." Sonic began. Amy quickly gave him a small kiss on his lips. Sonic was in a BIG moment of shock, that he forgot what he was gonna say. "Oh I am so sorry!" Amy said turning away and grabbing her face. 'Stupid STUPID oh god keep your lips to yourself Amy.' Amy thought. 'Now he hates you.'

Sonic took about 30 seconds before he reacted, the only way he knew how, the only way his heart knew how. Sonic grabbed her face with both of his hands, cupped on each cheek and engaged her in a big romantic kiss. This kiss wasn't for anyone these kisses were for someone he truly cared about and Cindy wasn't worthy of Sonic love especially if her love is tainted. Sonic broke the kiss softly. "Amy, please don't tell Cindy." Sonic says. Before Amy can answer he already was kissing her. Sonic put his weight on her in this kiss. Amy was feeling ecstasy. She truly was in love.

* * *

Chapter 15 soon

Chow Mandy


	14. Sonic gets his tongue pierced

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story.

* * *

Chapter 15

Sonic broke the kiss softly again. "Any deeper Sonic and I would gag." Amy jokes. Sonic chuckles. "You just taste so good." Sonic teases her before they go into another kiss. The snuggled together until the ride stops. They got out. "Come on Sonic we got like 5 hours before the park closes, lets do something crazy. Amy grabs his hand and they walk out. "Okay so what do you wanna do?" "I dunno lets walk around first." They walk to the sky ride. The sky ride is the same thing as a ski lift all it does is take you to the other side of the park except that it's a whole cart not just a seat. "C'mon lets go to the other side." Sonic says walking with Amy to the transportation. They walked up the stairs and got into the small cart. The lift began moving and soon enough they were like 100 feet in the air. "Do you think they have cameras in this thing?" Sonic asked looking around. "I doubt it." Amy looked around the small cart. Sonic got up and pushed against the wall/window of the cart and kisses her ferociously on her neck. It was tickling Amy. "HaHa Sonic stop heeheeHaaa!" Amy says not trying hard to push him off. "C'mon Amy I hardly get loving from anyone I want some from you." Sonic says muffled in her neck.

"Don't you get enough loving from Cindy?" She says. "No all she thinks about is sex that why I haven't walk down that plank yet, and besides I still wanna know who Sammy is." Sonic says pulling his head out like it was stuck or something. Sonic stands up straight. Amy puts her arms around him. "Oh Sonic you say that like sex is a bad thing." Amy says. "Okay say if we were having sex and I say something like...um lets see 'Oh Amanda' or something like that what would you think?" Sonic explains. "Oh I get it you and Cindy was going to do it but then she called you Sammy." 'Lucky they didn't.' Amy thought in a relief. "Yup pretty much." Sonic said. "So why didn't you wanna tell me?" Amy asked. "Cause I thought you'll be upset and all." Sonic said. Amy huffed.

They were getting off the ride and there were so many side shows and games to play. Tat-toes and body piercing and African braiding and beading. So much. "So what do you wanna do?" Sonic asked. "Win something for me." Amy says. "Like what?" Sonic asked looking at all the prizes from each game. "C'mon." Amy tugs on his arm and legs. "Alright...now let's see." Sonic looked around. "Come on up folk get a chance to wet the clown the smart talking clown." An announcer on the podium says. "Yea you mister, you suck at throwing?" The clown in big cage said. Sonic ignored him. "Hey blue guy...yea you I said I'm talking to you, what you deaf or something c'mon you dick face." The clown says again. Sonic looked at the clown and gave a trademark grin. "I'll win you something Amy right here." Sonic gave the man 3 dollars and he had three balls. Sonic revved up and threw the ball at the target as fast as he could. BANG! "Yea." Amy cheered. DUMP! The clown fell in the water. The bull's-eye cracked and broke. "Next time you talk make sure you have a floater dick face." Sonic says to the clown inside the water. The crowd laughs. "Step right up and claim your prize." The announcer says. Sonic walks with Amy to the giant stuffed animals. "Ooh get that purple chubby baby hedgehog." Amy said. The announcer gave her the stuffed toy hedgehog. "Aww ain't it cute." Amy says trying to snuggle with it. "Great...Now let's go before I dump that guy again." Sonic says.

They walked around for a while and watch some couples snuggle. "Oh Sonic this looks like our child right, purple, soft spines in the back and front and a cute little patch of peach fur in the middle." Amy snuggles motherly. "Ugh I hope my child don't look like that hippo are you sure it's a hedgehog?" Sonic asked. "Yes I'm sure." Amy says still snuggling. "Oh wow, look at that...bungee jumping." Sonic says pointing at the ride. "I can do that." Amy says looking up at it. "I bet you that you won't." Sonic asked. "Ah a bet okay, if I do it without shitting on myself then you have to...pierce your tongue." Amy says. "Sonic thought for a while."Okay you can do it but without shitting in your pants." Sonic says. They ran to the death drop ride and got in the elevator 100 feet high. Sonic looked at Amy and Amy looked back at him.

"Ready?" Sonic said. Amy was already strapped in. "Oh god." Amy gulps. "Amy you don't have to" Sonic says a little worried. "Sonic I already signed the warning paper." Amy says looking down. Soon she dived off. Sonic felt his heart drop. Amy thought she was gonna die. BOING! Soon the rope came to a stop and she was hanging right side up. "Phew." Amy says. She hears Sonic. "AMY ARE YOU OKAY?" Sonic shouted to her. Amy looks up and gives him a smile. Pretty soon they reeled her up and she was standing next to Sonic. They were going down the elevator. "So how was it?" Sonic asked her. "Th-The r-ride w-was f-f-fun." Amy said shaking. Sonic rapped his arms around her and the hedgehog. "I'm proud of you." "You gotta get your tongue pierced." Amy says. "Hmph." Sonic looked at the body piercing stand. They got out of the elevator. "Amy why my tongue?" Sonic whined paying the guy thirty dollars. "A deal's a deal." Amy says. Sonic stuck his tongue out and made a whimpering sound when the needle went through." Amy covered her face. The guy stuck the ring in and the ball to close it. Sonic got up feeling the ring on the roof of his mouth. "Feels weird--Hey what you doing giving him a tip?" Sonic said. "No I'm getting my ears pierced." Amy said as she sat down and the guy sterilizes her ear. He takes out the piercing gun and CLICK! All done. "Amy." Sonic says. Amy looked in the small mirror. "Hmph looks okay." "Well we did something crazy." Sonic says. "Yea I guess we did."

* * *

Chapter 16 soon

Chow Mandy


	15. Lets play pretend!

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 16

"Amy...You are over your limits." Sonic says. "No I like the way they look." Amy said looking in the mirror and admiring her ears. "Wild and crazy, man I think they slipped rum in that soda." Sonic says. "Why?" Amy says. "Cause bungee jumping and ear piercing?" Sonic answers. "I know daring huh." Amy says. "Uh Miss, Mister well to clean the earrings use this and to clean the tongue ring use this." The man hands her some cleaning liquids and cloths. "Thanks." And they leave. "So what do you wanna do now, get a tat-too?" Sonic sarcastically asked. "Maybe." Amy sarcastically answers. Sonic looked at her. "You serious?" "No let's watch a show." Amy says.

They go to the man behind the desk in front of the show room. "When is the next Romeo and Juliet play starting?" Amy asked. "Uh let's see... (Looks through a pamphlet) at eight thirty." He answers. "Okay thank you." Amy walks away. "Well it's six o'five." Sonic says looking at his gold wrist watch. "Well lets past the time at the grass park." Amy says pointing to the love-infested park. Sonic and Amy sat down under a big oak tree. Amy sits her so-called baby next to her. The tree blankets them like a huge heavy mushroom. "At least we got this spot before anyone got it." Sonic says lying down and leaning like the tree is a pillow. Amy sat down like if she had a dress on with her knees tucked to the side. "So how has your day been, are you having fun?" Sonic asked opening one eye. "It's okay." Amy says breathing in fresh air. "Okay? Just okay come on I made out with you, you got your ears pierced, you went bungee jumping, and I had to go on the water flume. I practically almost was gonna have sex with you in the sky lift, don't tell me it was just okay." Sonic says laughing. "Okay...(big breath) this is the best day of my life, oh except that sex part, you know Sonic on that sky lift you were complaining that all Cindy thinks about is sex and here you are saying you almost did it to me." Amy said lifting her brow. "Well, hormones're kicking." Sonic says rolling over like if he was about to go to sleep. "Ugh you going to sleep now?" Amy slaps her head. "Wake me up when its play time." Sonic says waving up and down.

Amy huffed. 'Well at least I'm with him.' Amy looked up at the leaves above her. So beautiful, the light shimmers through giving a diamond look over the two. A small breeze sneaks through and moves Amy and Sonic's spines/quills softly. Amy closed her eyes with a soft meditating look and hugs her baby tight. It reminded her of when she was young, still living in Knothole, when ever Amy and Sonic hung out Sally came out of nowhere and steals Sonic. 'I know Sally and Sonic was a couple but I just wanted to be his friend, an addition to the team, I wasn't trying to break their friendship.' Amy opened her eyes to Sonic who was sleeping. She gave a soft sad frown. 'I'm a housebreaker, I broke Sally and Sonic up, and I'm about to break Cindy and Sonic up, oh yea not to mention Mina who wouldn't like her, such beauty.' Amy stared at him. 'And me? I guess second best isn't so bad.' Amy was always putting herself down without knowing it. "Sonic? Are you awake?" Amy speaks to him. Not even a stir. Amy looked sadly at the ground. "Mmm, you said something Amy?" Sonic says getting up sleepily. "Yea well I was going to ask you...What do you think of me?" Amy asks. "I like you, and you're nice, um kind, you care for me..." Sonic says seeming to have to think of what he wanted to say. Amy sighs. "You remember Sally and Mina." Amy says. "Yea." Sonic looked at her wondering why she's bringing up his old girlfriends. 'Well now its Sally, Mina, and Cindy." Amy says. "Your girlfriends and well it seems like you love them a lot but broke up with them." "Well I haven't broke up with Cindy yet Amy." Sonic says. "But why do you love her?" Amy begs in a way.

"When I met Sally it was like nothing I've ever felt, she was everything I thought of, and then after I asked her to go out with me I thought I just died and went to heaven, after about some months I thought I was married to a roller wearer, fluffy nightgowner, bunny slippers, and grouchy woman. She totally changed on me, complaining how I'm never home or something like that." Sonic says. "So what does that have to do with Cindy?" Amy asked. "I think I'm going down that same trail." Sonic answers. "Oh...Well how about me? Are you just gonna two-time because I don't wanna be caught in this." Amy says. "Well I still wanna know who Sammy is, so how about we both do each other a favor." Sonic negotiates. "Okay I think he's Cindy's ex or just some guy she slept with, He's I think a Mir Cat and he um, punk green tips, spiked hair, spike bracelets, um, a tat-too saying only god will judge me or something like that, oh and has a 8 inch penis." Amy says thinking back. "8 inches huh." Sonic says thinking. "Yea jealous?" Amy replies in a humorous way. "No I never measured it." Sonic says think how long his is. "Take an estimated guess." Amy says. "Um lets see...maybe?...about....a yard." Sonic answers. Amy broke out laughing. "What's so funny... (laughing) I'm serious." "A yard? Sonic come on I'd guess 10 or 7 or something in that area, not a yard." Amy says wiping small tears from her eyes. "Have YOU seen it before?" Sonic says giving her a you-stalker look. "No but I'd guess it I mean for all I know you probably a hermaphrodite or something." "Oh no Amy I'll gladly show you if you think I am some sort of freak with two parts." Sonic says playfully unzipping his pants. "No Sonic zip your pants!" Amy says shutting her eyes. Sonic zipped his pants up.

"What time is it now?" Amy asked. Sonic looks at his watch. "Six fifteen." Sonic says. "Well." Amy says huffing. Amy picks her baby up again and snuggles with it. "You snuggle with it so much." Sonic says. "She's my baby, Err I mean OUR baby." Amy says giving him a wifey look. "Honey I'm home." Sonic says jumping on to her. Amy giggles and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "How was work?" Amy says her lines. "Ugh terrible, I was hoping YOU can enlighten my day." Sonic says bringing his hands up her jean-tight legs. "Ooh is that I figure I feel?" Sonic teases in her ear. "Ooh Sonic is that a hard cock I feel?" Amy teases back. Sonic chuckles. He wasn't hard he knew that but just to play along. "Yea my yard stick is gonna eat you alive." Amy looks at his. "What I'm serious it's a yard." Sonic plays. "Yea right." Amy says. "God." Sonic says unzipping his pants again. "No!" Amy says squeezing out from under him. Sonic laughs and zips his pants up again. "Okay what time is it now?" Amy asked. "Six seventeen." Sonic replies. Amy looked at the fake baby hedgehog. "Wanna play house rated PG?" Amy asked. "Why not rated R or NC-17?" Sonic asked giving her a loving but dangerous look. Amy smiles. "Because my baby, err (whispers in Sonic's ear) what should we name her?" Amy asked. "Sonic." Sonic replies. "It's a girl." Amy says. "Okay um how about Ariel...no okay....um Sandy no? Okay um....Carrie? No yes? Okay Carrie." Sonic says and Amy agrees. "Baby Carrie." Amy snuggles.

"Okay Sonic the baby needs a diaper change can you do it for me?" Amy says. "Why me?" "Because I'm doing the dishes." Amy says pretending to do the dishes. "...Um Amy, (Amy replies what?) Her diaper is connected to her body by some strings." Sonic says looking at the stuffy all around. "Pretend Sonic." Amy says. "I don't wanna." Sonic says like a child. "Oh Sonic then what do you wanna past the time with?" Sonic jumps on Amy again and snuggles in the neck. "Sex? Come on Sonic you still go out with Cindy." "I don't wanna have sex with you, just wanna snuggle and sleep." Sonic says yawning. Amy threw her arms around him. "Set your watch to about seven thirty so we can get something to eat and then watch the show." Sonic sets his watch and they snuggle with baby Carrie and rested under the tree.

* * *

Chapter 17 soon

Chow Mandy


	16. Rouge and Knuckles

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 17

Sonic was woken by an annoying beeping in his ear. Amy woke up as well. "Seven thirty already?" Amy asked wiping sleepy dust from her eyes. "Yup c'mon lets get something to eat and then we can watch the play." Sonic says helping her up. Amy dusted the back of her pants off. She picked up her baby and walked hand in hand with Sonic to a smoothie bar. Amy sat down next to Sonic with a strawberry smoothie and two straws. Amy drank out of one straw while Sonic drunk out of the other. "Mmm (Amy swallows) so Sonic if you ever have a family what would you name your children?" "Um one of course would be named after me, and maybe one after my wife, and I like the name Alyssa, Amanda, Aaron, Carrie I like a lot of names." Sonic says. "I like Angel, Mary, and Carmen." Amy says thinking up of names. "Well I like names that mean something." Sonic says. "Me too." Amy says drinking some more.

It was time for the play. Sonic and Amy bought the tickets and went inside. They heard the audience talking creating a buzzing sound. Till someone shushed everyone. Then the curtains rose and showed a cardboard background and this woman singing some opera. Sonic was bored and for fun he decided to make the stuffy dance. Amy took the baby away from him and told him to pay attention. So Sonic sat quietly. "_Oh Romeo My love how we cannot be together hurts me so._" Juliet says. "_My dear Juliet, I will climb the highest mountains and bravely fight off all competition to stay by your side._" "_Romeo kiss me; kiss me for the dawn of heaven will arrive._" "_Kiss me Juliet for my heart tells you so._" Amy they fall into a fake romantic kiss. Then the curtain falls down. Then rises again to show the entire characters bow. Amy got up and stretched. "Aww that was the best romantic story ever." Amy says clapping to the actors. Sonic got up. "That was so boring." Sonic stretches. Amy and Sonic leaves the show room. It was eleven at night. A loud announcement came over the park. **_There will be a display of fireworks in Twinkle Park resting grounds at 11:30 pm please occupy a spot and remain seated while we set up. _**"Ooh Fireworks!" Amy says pulling Sonic to the park they rested at. They sat in the front to get a good seat. They were so close that they had to lie down to watch the show. "What time is it Sonic?" Amy asked. "Um...eleven twenty-five, should start soon." Sonic says. Amy leaned on his chest while Sonic stroked Amy's long spines. Soon began twisting them on his finger.

**_FEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWBOOM!_** The first firework hit the sky with a nasty screech. Amy was amazed at the colors. Hearts and diamonds and big flowers filled the sky. The fireworks popped in the sky one by one. "So pretty." Amy says snuggling in her baby. "Yea." Sonic admired the whole day with Amy. Thirty minutes of fireworks then the park closed. Sonic and Amy walked on the car with their arms around one another. "Oh I totally forgot about my car at your place." Amy says slapping her head. "I bring it to you after I drop you off home, just give me the keys." Sonic answers getting in the car. Amy got in on the other side. "I had so much fun today Sonic." Amy says hugging her stuff hedgehog. "Yea me too." Sonic started the ignition and drove off.

When they got to her house she gave him the keys to her car. He kissed her before he left to return her car. Amy walked inside her house and greeted her very hungry chao. "Macaroni!" Amy says hugging her chao. "Chew CHEW!" "I know you gotta be hungry." Amy says walking to the kitchen and her chao following her. Amy prepared Macaroni a chao-fit gourmet meal. "Ah that's better." Amy says petting Macaroni. Amy walks upstairs and places her stuffy on her bed neatly and removes her shoes. She walks to her dresser and pulls out a long, long sleeve red shirt. Amy put the log red shirt on and removed her socks. She didn't put on any shorts. Just that long red shirt. She ran her fingers through her spines relieved. She sighs thinking about her day. Amy walks downstairs and sits next to her chao and watched her eat. She heard the doorbell. 'Who's that?' Amy opens the door. "Wow." Sonic says checking her out. Amy realized that she wasn't that dressed and ran upstairs. "No Amy stay like that." Sonic says chasing her. Amy slammed the door and locked it before Sonic got anymore pervertive. She put some sweats on and walked out the room. "Why you had to get dress?" Sonic says pissed. "Cause I was naked around you and you couldn't stop staring this morning." Amy says walking downstairs to see her car in front of the house. "Thanks." "No problem, Y'know I felt so gay in that car." Sonic says. "Why?" Amy asked. "Cause you don't see a lot of straight guy driving beetles." Sonic says looking back at the car.

Amy walked to Macaroni and watch her eat some more. Sonic sat in the other chair, put her keys on the table, and petted Macaroni. "CHEW!" Macaroni says putting the small chao spoon down. "Why don't you ever cook me one of those meals?" Sonic says joking with her. "Cause my chao comes first." Amy smart talks back. Sonic chuckles then kisses her and says good-night. "Good-night." Amy smiles to him. Amy walks upstairs and jumps in the shower and then goes to bed.

In the morning...

Sonic wakes up at six in the morning to pick up a disturbing phone call. "...Hello?" Sonic says very sleepily. "Sonic! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I CALLED ALL DAY YESTERDAY LIKE A MILLION TIMES!" The voice answers. I know you can just guess who it is. "I was out with a friend." Sonic says even more sleepily. "The gay one?" Cindy asked. "No and he is NOT gay." Sonic says tapping his fingers annoyed. "Well who?" "Uh Knuckles?" Sonic lies. "Who's that? Is he gay?" "NO!" Sonic shouts through the phone. "Oh are you gay?" Cindy asked. "NO!!" Sonic shouted even louder. "Jeez Cindy why you calling so early." Sonic asked. "Cause I love you baby." Cindy says. 'Yea right you love Sammy.' "I love you too." Sonic lies again I think. "So I'll see you later?" Cindy asked. "Um...no I'm going to Tails' place." Sonic says. "The gay one?" Cindy says once more. "YES! THE GAY ONE!" Sonic shouts at her. "Okay don't catch a heart attack." Cindy says before Sonic hung up. Sonic walked and plopped back on his bed and went to sleep.

When he woke up, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and ate. Then ran to Tails house. He figured he'd get there faster. He knocked on Tails door. Tails opened it. "Hey Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge is here." Tails said. Sonic walked inside and greeted them. "So what you two been up to?" Sonic asked. "Nothing same thing everyday--" "It sucks on the Island no shopping." Rouge says sitting on Knuckles lap. "And she can't steal anything." Knuckles chuckles (rhymes!). Cream came and gave every one something to drink. "Yea it sucks it was better when I lived in Station Square and I go to the island to try and get that emerald, man that was the best sex life ever." Sonic choked on his soda and spitted it out all over Cheese. "Tell the world." Knuckles mutters under his breath. "I'm serious ever time we had sex there was a theme, like kid--." Knuckles blocked her mouth. "Could you shut up!" Knuckles says. "What you're good at it." Rouge says snuggling under his chin. "So Sonic who have you been with?" Knuckles asked rubbing Rouge's back. "Well I'm going out with this girl name Cindy." Sonic says. "You don't sound too proud." Knuckles says. "Well I'm kinda...how do I put this?...Two-timing?" Sonic says a little defensively. Rouge and Cream was about to jump him. "Ugh, men!" Rouge says giving him a look. "With who?" Knuckles asked. "Amy." Sonic says flatly dead out. The whole room was quiet. "How long?" Rouge asked a little happier since it was Amy. "Since yesterday?" Sonic says questionably sounding. "Well I think she cheated on me so what goes around comes around." Sonic says.

"How does she look?" Knuckles says. Rouge smacked him on the head. "What I'm not interested." "Think Pam Anderson and Carmen Electra." Sonic says. "Whoa." Knuckles says kinda pissing Rouge off. "I hate her she always calls me gay." Tails says. "All fake?" Knuckles asked. "Yup!" Sonic says. "Figures there is no perfect girl except mine that's all real and has that Pam Anderson and Carmen Electra look." Knuckles says snuggling Rouge. Rouge giggles. "So 'bout you and Amy?" Tails asked. "Well I took her to Twinkle Park, all we did was made-out." Sonic says like it was nothing. "Ehh." Knuckles chokes out. "What, that's romantic." Rouge says in a trance of her fantasies. Knuckles cleared his throat and snapped Rouge out of her fantasy. "Well Sonic where is she?" Knuckles asked. "Who Amy? She's at her house." Sonic answers "Bring her over I haven't seen her in a while." Rouge says. "Call her." Sonic says. "Get HER!" Everyone screams. Sonic shot out the house.

Amy was sitting on the sofa with her stuffy and Macaroni. Macaroni was holding the oversize hedgehog, while Amy read a pre-school book to her. "And the father bear says, someone sat in my chair, mama bear says--" Amy was cut off by the doorbell. Amy walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Sonic." Amy says. "Rouge and Knuckles is in Station Square." Sonic says. "Really! C'mon Macaroni." Amy says picking her Chao up. "We gotta take your car, I ain't carrying you." Sonic says. Amy got her keys and a jacket, and they drove off.

When they got there Amy and Rouge greeted each other screaming happily like a bunch of school girls. Cheese and Macaroni went to go play. "What have you been up to?" Amy says. "Nothing much." Rouge replies. "So how've you been?" "Well...life sucks!" Amy says sarcastically. They laugh and sit talking about EVERYTHING. "So Sonic said you too hit it off." Rouge says like if it was gossip. "Sonic! You told." Amy says red as ever. "What? It's not a bad thing." Sonic says giving her you-dirty-girl look. Amy jumped on him and snuggled. Sonic walked with her on top of him to the recliner and sat down. "So what about Cindy?" Knuckles brought up. "You don't mind?" "I hate Cindy we get along like Eggman and Sonic get along." Amy says. "And I got her boyfriend secretly hey I'm happy." Everyone laughs. Sonic kisses Amy on the cheek. Sonic's cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Sonic where are you?" Cindy asked. "I said I'm in Tails' house." Sonic answers. "I'm going over there okay?" "No it's a reunion. Cindy come on!" Sonic says. Amy sucks her teeth. "Okay...Alright Cindy bye." Sonic says. "So?" Amy asked. "She's coming." Sonic says. Amy got off of Sonic's lap and sat on the 3-seat sofa. Two minutes and the doorbell rang. "Already?" Tails opened the door. "Hi gay I'm looking for Sonic." Cindy pushes in with a Gucci bag. "Cindy I didn't expect you come so soon." Sonic says. Cindy noticed Amy was there and decided to be a bitch. Cindy lunged herself at Sonic and gave him a big French kiss showing her tongue go inside his mouth. Amy had to look the other way. Rouge already wasn't liking her. Knuckles felt sorry for Sonic and didn't blame him for two-timing.

"So who is Knuckles?" Cindy asked. Sonic pointed to the red echidna. "Ooh he's hot!" Cindy says fixing her lipstick like if she was about to do something with him. Rouge immediately jumped on Knuckles like a dog marking his territory. "Thanks." Knuckles whispered in her ear. "You're my man." Rouge snuggled with him. Cindy huffed. Knuckles gave Sonic a I-feel-sorry-for-you look. Sonic nodded. 'That's why I got Amy.' Amy looked at Cindy and Cindy made contact with Amy. "So YOU'RE here?" Cindy says. Amy looked the other way with a huff. "Cindy leave Amy alone." Sonic says pulling Cindy away from Amy. "So Amy what have you been doing with those dildos?" Cindy points out. "I dunno it depends when you threw them in my locker, what did YOU do with them." Amy retorts back. "Oh blame it on me shame shame." Cindy says looking at her evilly. "You put them in my locker admit it." Amy says. "Jealousy just because Sonic likes me and not you." Cindy says sitting on Sonic's lap. "You put those toys in my locker just like you put those pictures of you and Sonic doing things in my locker." Amy stands up. Knuckles pulls her back down. Amy felt like crying already. She hated Cindy and Sonic now knows why. "So that's what happened to those pictures." Sonic says with a little anger he didn't want anyone to see those pictures, he only did it just to please Cindy. "Sonic you believe her?" Cindy says as sweetly as possible. Everyone nodded yes. Sonic stood quiet he really believed Amy but couldn't say yes with Cindy around, Sonic wasn't a heartbreaker.

* * *

Chapter 18 soon

Chow Mandy


	17. I belong to you

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 18

Cindy already pissed Amy off last night. Amy woke up with anger in her heart. She was already feeling sick to her stomach. Monday. Amy took a shower and got dressed and ate, she fed her chao and left. She got in her car and drove to work. 'Sonic who do you believe me or her?' Amy couldn't take her mind off the fact that Sonic didn't answer. 'What if he doesn't believe me?' Amy was so preoccupied she almost bumped this guy in the rear and had to give a dead stop. She went around him and cursed herself out for being so spaced. She got to work and expected something embarrassing in her locker again. 'Okay what's it gonna be this time? Condoms, pads, tampons, worse used.' Amy opened her locker to put her jacket in it. Surprisingly nothing. Empty only her work supplies. "Oh Amy, you have some nerves coming to work." Cindy says.

Amy looked at Cindy with pure anger. Cindy walked up to Amy with that slut walk. "Stay.Away.From.Sonic." Cindy says poking Amy with every word. Amy pushed Cindy hard. "Don't you dare touch me." Amy says threatenly. Cindy walked up to Amy showing no fear. "I...will...touch...you...all...I...want!" Cindy says in her face. "Don't mess with me, today I won't hold back." Cindy looked at her up and down. "You hear this, she won't hold back." Cindy says talking to he sluts. They all laugh. Amy knew they were gonna fight but she was just waiting for Cindy to hit her first. "Amy trying to act all brave, listen why don't you just go back into that stall you crawled out of and cry like usual." Cindy says. "Talk and no walk." "Oh trust me I can do the talk and walk the walk." Cindy says moving her head with attitude, so just run along like some little bitch trying to be my shadow." "You're...MOTHER." Amy says. Cindy smacked Amy in the face. Amy's body didn't move just her face, but instead of tears it was a smile. Amy moved her face straight like a killer in a horror movie. "Ooh I've been waiting for this day, Knothole training don't fail me now." Amy says before kneeing Cindy in the stomach. Cindy fell back. Her little sluts attacked Amy. They missed every sissy swing. "You suck." Amy says punching like a boxer. "You know Knuckles?" Amy says. "He gave me...lessons." Amy said knocking them down. Cindy got up and scracthed Amy up all in her face. Amy picked up Cindy like a man picks up a woman and raised her above her head. Cindy wiggled out of her grip and fell of her hands. Cindy came back and kicked Amy with her pumps. "Oof." Amy got back up quickly and punch Cindy in the eye HARD. Cindy drop to the floor and Amy was gonna kick Cindy in the stomach but Boss held Amy back. "YOU BITCH I'll KILL YOU!" Amy shouted to Cindy while she cried on the floor.

Boss pushed Amy to sit down on the small bench. "What the fuck is wrong with you Amy?!" Boss yells at her. Amy just looked the other way with a sour face. "Keep it up and I'll call the cops, now get back to work!" Boss demands. "NO!" Amy got up and challenged him. "WHY!" He argues back. "Because I QUIT!" Amy says. She walked out of the restaurant into her car and then home.

Sonic got a call from Cindy. "Hello?" Sonic says. "(hic) Sonic (hic) it's Cindy (hic) can you pick me up (hic)?" Cindy says. "Why what happen why are you crying?" Sonic asked. "I explain (hic) everything ju-(hic) just pick me up!" Cindy demands. "Cindy I can't leave work." Sonic says. "NOW! I GOT A FUCKEN BLACK EYE DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T LEAVE WORK!" Cindy shouts through the phone. Everyone can hear her. "Alright I'm coming." Sonic says leaving his office. "Hey Amanda." Sonic says. "Let me guess your girlfriend got beat up and now you have to pick her up, therefore you want me to lie to Marc and let me take the hits while you run free." Amanda says. "Yes...How'd you know?" Sonic asked. "You not the only one with gifts." Amanda says. "Can you?" "That's what I'm here for bud." Amanda gives him thumbs up. "Thanks I own you one." Sonic says. "Million." Amanda replies. "Yea thanks." Sonic says before leaving.

8 o'clock at night...

Amy was making a coffee to help her stay up at night. She had changed her clothing, back to that long red shirt. with just underwear's no bra she just threw it on. The doorbell rang. Amy didn't feel like opening it. But it kept ringing. She just went upstairs and buried herself under her pillow. Macaroni opened the door. "CHEW CHEW!" Macaroni jumps into Sonic's arms. "Hey Cheese-err Macaroni." "Chew CHEW!" Sonic walked upstairs and almost bumped into Amy. "Oh Amy I was ringing, and calling you--What happened to your face?!" Sonic says shocked. Amy didn't answer she just walked downstairs and went to finish her coffee. Sonic sat next to her. "Cindy told me what happened; you know she has a black eye." "So why bother asking." Amy says. "Cause I know what she said was a lie, I want your story." Sonic said. "Put it this way, she hit me first." Amy says. Sonic watched her sip her coffee. He pulled the coffee away from her. "If it makes it any better I want you to know that I broke up with Cindy." Sonic says. Amy looked like him. "Hold on you see her coming with bruises and a black eye and you just say I don't love you?" Amy said. "Well it was a little longer of a conversation; I brought up Sammy, and her harassing you, and hitting on Knuckles." Sonic says.

Amy just looked at him.

"Listen you know I love you and you know I hate to see you like this, um did you...cut yourself?" Sonic asked. "Like I need more cuts." Amy says looking the other way. Sonic looked at her concerningly. Over here." Sonic says softly. Amy ignored him. Sonic got up and grabbed Amy and pulled her up. "Come on." Sonic says pulling Amy up the stairs. Sonic was really hoping that Macaroni doesn't follow. Sonic walked with Amy to her room. He closed the door and locked it. Amy was in a big state of shock. Sonic walked to the bed still holding Amy's hand and sat down. He pulled Amy on top of him, for her to sit on him. Amy tried to pull off from him but he held his grip. "Sonic..." Amy said looking at him with sadness. "Sonic I can't." "Yes you can and you will you know why? Cause you love me and I love you." Sonic says. Amy stopped fighting him and just looked at him. "You love me?" Amy said with a tremor in her voice. "Yes and I want you to know that and I know you think that I gave myself to Cindy when I didn't...listen Amy I want to be with you so just let me." Sonic began drawing his hands on her legs and up her hips. He can feel the side of her underwear. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips but she drew the kiss bigger into a long kiss. Amy brought her hands around him and stroked his spines. Sonic smiles Amy closed her eyes and hoped that it would hurry up, she wasn't used to attention like this. Sonic drew his hands further and kissed her greedily on her neck. Amy was in a way happy.

Sonic brought his left behind her back while his right explored her right breast. A moan seeped out of Amy without notice. Sonic heard it though and decided to get dirty. Sonic brought his hand down back to her panties. He softly passed his hands across her skin tight panties. He knew that she wanted it as much as he did. Amy crawled backwards on the bed and let him take total control over her. He slowly climbed on her with great care. Amy kissed Sonic while her hands unbutton his blue plaid shirt. Sonic chuckles when he noticed that she was stripping him. "Amy having fun?" Sonic says bending down to her ear. "Mmm..." Was all she thought of. After Amy removed all his buttons Sonic took his shirt off. Amy knew Sonic had a nice body but never felt it before. Amy passed her hands on his large shoulders then down to his shoulder blades where two large semi-sharp spines stuck out giving his hedgehog roughness. Then down his back. Sonic kissed her neck and collar bone. He really wanted to get rid of her shirt. He brought his hands up her legs and removed her shirt. 'Hmm no bra.' Sonic says. Sonic brought his head down back to her collar bone. Slowly kissing her down to the valley of her breasts. Sonic kept kissing down to her stomach and down to the top of her panties. Sonic slowly gripped the side of her panties and pulled them down and off. He laid on top of her bringing his mouth to her ear. "This will only hurt for a while, okay?" Amy wasn't sure how to do this.

Amy was just about nervous as Sonic was. Questions like _what if I get pregnant? Or what does the pain feel like?_ Ran through her head. 'Well I'm about to find out.' Sonic began unbuckling his belt. She could hear the metal sound. "Sonic." Amy called to him. "Yea." "C-Can he do this with the light off?" She asked. Sonic sat up and looked at her. "Why?" Amy sat up as well and grabbed a blanket and put around herself. "Cause..." Amy says turning the lamp off and basking total darkness. "Come on Amy...I saw you naked already." Sonic says. Amy grabbed his hand and passed it over her scars. Sonic could feel them. "Amy...it's okay." Sonic says grabbing her and holding tight. "They're terrible...ugly." Amy says with a little tremor in her voice again like if she was about to cry. "No they're not." Sonic says comforting her. Sonic pushed her back down on the pillow and removed the blanket around her. Amy felt the cold in the room freeze her body. Sonic snuggled on her neck and kissed lower and lower. He brought his hands over her breast and felt her perky nipples. "Cold?" Sonic asked sarcastically. Amy didn't say anything. Sonic removed his pants. "Amy?" "Yes?" "I'm ready, you?" He asked. "Mm-Hmm." She answers. Sonic slowly began to make his entrance. He could feel her purity breaking and it was so tight that he knew she was in pain. Sonic passed his hand over her forehead and pushed her bangs back. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She had her hands next to her head. "Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asked. "...Yea." She says breathing hard. Sonic broke through and sat up. She gave a soft yelp. Sonic brought her body up and had her sit on his lap once again.

She brought her arms around him. Sonic brought his hands down her back. 'No spines?' Sonic thought. Amy looked up at him and kissed him under his chin. Sonic was giving Amy a couple of minutes to get used to him being where he was now. Sonic slowly laid her down again and brought himself out and in and out again. Amy dug her nails in his sides. Sonic had to stop for a second and pried Amy's nails out. He brought her hands above her and started his movements again. Amy's hands practically shackled above her. Sonic's movements suddenly became faster and faster. Sonic let go of Amy's hands and forcefully gripped Amy's legs and picked them up. Amy through her arms around him neck. Sonic's movements made Amy moan to the point where she dragged her nails across his back. Drawing blood on Sonic's back only made him move faster. She screamed, and screamed, and scratched. Sonic sat up and brought her up with him. He leaned back and let Amy take over. Sonic gripped her hips as she moved up and down. Amy rubbed and massaged his ears. She truly felt the pleasures of being and making love. Amy through herself on top of him. Sonic pushed her back on the pillow and kissed her on her lips then brought himself to come as fast as he could. Amy embedded her nails in his back when Sonic came.

He collapsed on her panting like a dog. She through her arms around him like a blanket. She rubbed his back. Amy could feel his ripped skin. "So what'd it feel like?" Sonic says sitting up and breathing after every word. "Hmmm I could tell you're a virgin." Amy says sarcastically. "Oh yea you talking 'bout me? Well trying to get in you is like sticking a big square into a small circle." Sonic retorts. Amy snuggled under his chin. "You saved yourself for me and I saved myself for you."

Sonic and Amy didn't wake up in the same position they fell asleep. Sonic had his hand behind his head and under the pillow giving him a lazy look, and his knee sticking up giving him a boyish look. He had the blanket covering only his male area, and as for Amy she was leaning on Sonic's chest like a pillow and one leg across his lower body. The only thing that was covered was her feet well at least one of them. In the morning Sonic was the first one to wake up. He woke up sleepily. When he sat up he nearly knocked Amy off the bed. He walked to the window and looked outside. Sonic had to squint for a while to get used to the sun. Sonic went back to the bed to fix Amy and cover her. Sonic walked to his cloths and put his boxers and pants on. He walked to the door and unlocked it and went to the bathroom. Sonic was planning to take a shower so he locked the door.

Sonic noticed this book on the floor. Amy's diary. Sonic opened the first page and began reading it. Reading through the three diary entries. Bloodstains and tears destroyed the pages. He felt heartbroken, and sad for what he put her through. There was a knock on the door. Sonic closed the book and put it in the corner. Then he opened the door. Amy was waiting. "Oh god Sonic and you call me shy?" Amy says pushing through. "What I thought you were still asleep and I was...well sort of afraid that Macaroni would open the door." Sonic says giving his best excuse. Amy laughs. Sonic turns the shower on. Amy was the first person to jump in and Sonic removed his cloths and got in. Amy grabbed the shampoo and started washing her spines. Sonic just let the water run for a while. "Y'know you look pretty when you're wet." Sonic says. "Aww you're horny, again?" Amy says with one eye open. "Maybe." Sonic says grabbing the soap. Amy giggles. "Amy, how many times have you cut yourself?" Sonic asked. "I dunno lost count, I didn't do it for a long time it was just a short period I did it, y'know like phase." Amy says washing off the shampoo. "Well what knife did you use? Wasn't like...a butcher knife." Sonic says washing the soap off. Amy put a second handful of shampoo on. "You think I'm crazy." Amy says. "No just wanna know." Sonic says rinsing his spines out with the water. "A small cloth cutting knife." "Those things are really sharp Amy." Sonic says looking at her. "Yea my arm looks like your back." Amy kids with Sonic. "Yea I know you got knives for nails." Sonic says reaching back on his back.

Amy put conditioner and then washed it of after about 2 minutes then soaped her body. Sonic was out and drying off. When Amy got out Sonic had to stare. "What?" "HaHA! Amy you're...YOUR SPINES Amy they look like mine!" Sonic says. "Cause they're wet." Amy says shaking her head like a wet dog and wetting Sonic. "C'mon I just dried." Sonic says picking the towel up again. He put the towel on his lap and Amy sat on it. Sonic kissed her on her lips. "So...how it feels being a devil's girl?" "Cool." Amy says. Amy got dressed.

"Oh I gotta make a phone call." Amy says. "Why?" "Cause it's the first of the month." "Hello...yes Mr. Bernant this is Miss. Rose, I need your rent by the end of today or you will be evicted...I understand...y--....Listen bring me the money, you're five months late! Or pack your stuff and leave!" Amy slams the phone down and hangs up. "Who was that?" Sonic asked. "A tenant."

* * *

Chapter 19 soon

Chow Mandy


	18. Sonic's moving and Amy's going with him

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 19

Amy sips her coffee. "Mmm, pass me the newspaper and when are you gonna go to work?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic handed her the paper. "Well I can miss a day Amanda will cover." "Hmm let's see..." "What you looking for?" Sonic asked. "A job." Amy says scamming through the paper. "Why?" Sonic says sipping coffee. "Cause I quit my job can't stand the boss, can't stand Cindy and her whores, can stand the cook Jacque thought oh well I'm gonna miss him." Amy says. "So just don't work." Sonic says. "The house doesn't pay itself." Amy says rolling one page into a ball and throwing it at him. "Hmm then move in with me..." Sonic says concentrating on his coffee. "Move in with you? Are you crazy Sonic we just started dating like the day before yesterday." Amy spits out. "Yea and we had sex yesterday." Sonic says playing a little footsies with her. "Well that's sure true." Amy says thinking. "I'm moving in 2 weeks y'know and I think you should come with me." Sonic says. "Where to?" "Not far it's one of the penthouses in Station Square." "Where do you get all this money from Sonic you have a good paying job and all but damn." Amy says. "Sonic pulls out a card from his pocket and hands it to Amy. Amy reads the card. It seemed like an ID to something like AREA 51. "So what does this mean? You work for the government?" Amy says raising a brow." "Yea in a way it's not like Rouge though...I do all the dirty work." Sonic says giving his smuggest smile. Amy smiles. She truly loved his grin, showing teeth or not it shows his free spirit. "I wish I was you." Amy says softly. Sonic looks at her with concern. "Why?"

"Cause you're always loved by everyone, you're so fast, and better than everyone else." Amy says. Sonic didn't answer. "And you're handsome, and adored, and in good shape, and...And I dunno just better." Amy says running her hands through her spines while drooping her head sadly. "I adore you Amy, I don't think you're handsome I think you're gorgeous, and I say you're in pretty good shape...you don't have to be fast Amy I wasn't born fast, I was born normal but I dunno what happen as a baby to give me this gift and I use it for a better cause, Amy I'm not better than you." Sonic says getting up and comforting her. Sonic kneeled down next to her. "Amy I love you and I think you're adorable." Sonic says nuzzling his nose on her cheek. Amy lifted her head to meet his. Sonic gave her a quick kiss. "Please I will be honored if you live with me." Sonic says sweetly. "What's next, marriage and ten kids?" Amy jokes with him. "Maybe depends how frisky you are at night." Sonic says winking his right eye. Amy laughs and hugs him. "Macaroni can come with us right?" Amy says. "Yea, why not just another mouth for you to feed." Sonic says. "I thought you said that I don't have to work." Amy said. "You don't but if you rather eat my cooking." Sonic says with a hint of a warning. "Okay I'll cook." Amy says snuggling under his chin. Sonic chuckles.

"Well I guess it won't be so bad." Amy says thinking about how it would feel to live with Sonic the Hedgehog. "I have to collect the rent from my tenant and evict him." Amy says. Sonic smiles. "So you're gonna evict him?" Sonic asked. "I dunno that rent better be here by tonight." Amy replies. "Can I stay over?" Sonic asked. "Again?" "Yea." Amy thought for a while. "We'll see." Amy says walking to her Chao and petting her. "Macaroni what'd you say about moving?" Amy asked her Chao. "CHEW!" Macaroni replies and dances. "Well now I guess you have to come." Sonic said throwing his arms around her. Amy smile and then picked up her Chao and battled a little to get up since Sonic was putting all his weight on her. Amy walked with her Chao in her hands and sat on the sofa in her living room. Macaroni got on her back as Amy tickled her little tummy. Sonic sat down next to Amy and looked up at the ceiling. "You know Amy I think you should sell the house." Sonic said. "Why? I paid a fortune." Amy said. "Cause if you're gonna move in with me you should sell the house. The house is in good shape and is probably worth more than what you bought it for." Sonic says turning to her. "Hmm maybe..." Amy says. "Maybe? Come on Amy I'm moving in 2 weeks. 2 weeks that's September 20." Sonic says trying his best to negotiate with her. "Okay jeez if you love me that much." Amy says rolling her eyes. "You should start packing, your cloths I mean because I don't really know what furniture you wanna take." Sonic says. "I haven't even seen the apartment yet." Amy said. "Penthouse." Sonic says. "Whatever." "Come on then lets go see it I have the keys."

Sonic grabbed Amy's keys and signaled her to follow him. Amy said good-bye to Macaroni and they left the house. "I'm driving." Sonic says. "Okay I really don't care." Amy says getting in the passenger seat. Sonic strapped himself in and started the ignition. Sonic made a U-turn and drove off getting the very first red light. "What's cool about it is that there is an indoor parking lot right across the street from it and the whole top floor is mine." Sonic says going when the light turned green. "So you'll have a lot of parking space?" Amy said not really understanding the coolness. "No I'm gonna fill it up with cars new one's and old one's." Sonic says turning. "So why do you love cars so much?" Amy asked. "Cause they're legal and the only things in the street that can probably keep up with me...if I go slow." Sonic says adding a little cockiness in the end. Amy giggles. Sonic got on the highway. "So where is it?" Amy asked. "In the heart of Station Square and a good thing is not at the edge where you can see that disgusting ocean." Sonic answers. "Hmph the ocean is not disgusting." Amy says. "Yea it's really isn't." Sonic says changing lane and picking up speed. "So how many rooms?" "4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and 2 living rooms and 1 bar room, an indoor Jacuzzi and well you'll see." Sonic says getting off at the exit.

Stopped by a red light again. Then finally got to the rich-looking building. Sonic parked in the parking lot across the street. "Look at that if we were visitors we would of had have to pay 10 dollars an hour." Amy says pointing at the signs. "Tight security." Sonic says holding her hand. The walked to the nice elevator and walked across the street and got to the main lobby. Sonic walked passed the desk and into an elevator a rich elevator I might add. "Whoa 60 floors and the penthouse is the 61st." Amy says pointing at all the buttons." the first 5 floors no one got on. Sonic then started to kiss Amy on the neck. Then pretty soon had Amy pinned suspended in the air on the wall and kissing her crazily. He set her down and kissed her on the lips some more. This rich couple walked in. "La gente joven estos dias." The rich lady whispered to the man. "Si." The man said back. Amy sat up and wiped her lips embarrassed. "?Yo estoy vivir, y tu?" Sonic replied back. The two looked back at him. "Hola." Sonic says again. "Me llamo Sonic, como te llamas?" Sonic says. "Aiy Vamanos." The woman says getting off. Sonic chuckled. "Adios." He shouted. Amy looked at him. "You know Spanish?" Amy asked. "I've been places and know several languages Amy." Sonic says with a little hint of over-confidence. Amy giggled. "The only thing I know is Yo querer taco bell." Amy says. Sonic chuckles. "Well were only on the 10 floor." Amy says. Sonic walked to the buttons and pushed dependant. Meaning what ever button he pushes it goes to it without stopping. Sonic pressed the last button. Sonic walked back to Amy and finished his business until they got to the last floor.

DING!

Sonic and Amy walked out and they walked down a short hallway. Sonic opened the door to a beautiful penthouse. "Whoa..." Amy said walking in with total amazement. The two walls on the opposite sides of Amy (left and right) were glass and beautiful. Amy walked up a little more into the first living room. On the side in the corner was an artificial ceiling-to-floor waterfall. It was and imitation of the side of a rocky cliff and water is supposed to fall from it and land in the little pool and I guess start all over again. Amy walked to it with glamour. "Want me to turn it on?" Sonic asked. "Oh YES!" Amy says. Sonic walked to the rocky part and pushed in the camouflaged button and the water spat out and fell beautifully. Amy was in awe. She thought she'd never live in a place like this. Amy walked to the rooms. They were HUGE! "Oh god I'm gonna faint." Amy says walking around and into one of the bedrooms. Sonic flicked a switch and the lights dimmed really low and romantic-like. She looked at him. He was leaning in the doorway and giving her that smugged but loving look. Amy walked to him and gave him a BIG hug. "Oh Sonic you spoil me." Amy softly says. "Hmm I know." Sonic hugs her back. They checked the place out and went home.

At home...

"Oh Macaroni it's so beautiful you'll love it!" Amy says to her Chao. "CHEW!" Amy snuggled with her Chao. She got off her knees and walked to Sonic. "Thank you." She says. "No problem." Sonic replies back to her gratitude. "I'll see ya." Sonic says. "Bye." Amy bids her farewells to Sonic and closes the door. "Oh Macaroni you're gonna love it." Amy says to her loved Chao.

* * *

Chapter 20 soon

Chow Mandy


	19. All settled down

Okay so you like my story so far, eh? Well thank you! for reading it. I have so many reviews. THANK YOU but just cause I'm thanking you guys doesn't mean to stop reviewing me REVIEW! Oh just so you know Amy evicted that lousy tennant and sold the house. 

I do not own Sonic or any character in this story.

* * *

Chapter 20 

Amy grabbed a sparpie marker and marked fragile in big bold letters on one of the boxes. Sonic grabbed the box sitting next to her. "Ugh what do you have in these boxes?" Sonic asked nearly dropping the box. "Read Sonic it says fragile don't throw this one in the truck." Amy says drawing a big happy face on the box. Sonic put the box in the truck and walked back to get the other one. Amy sold some of her furniture and kept others. Sonic picked up a smaller box and put it on top of the box with the big fragile word on it. "Wait!" Amy shouted. Sonic turned around. Amy walked to him and wrote 'very fragile' on the small box. "Those are our glass, and porceline stuff." Amy said closing the marker with a loud clack. Sonic smiled and walked out. The whole house was empty. Amy looked back at everything she built so to speak. "Hmm moving to a bigger, better, and badder place." Amy says. Macaroni holds on to Amy shoulders and they walk out the house. Sonic honks his ferarri. Amy walks to his car and gets in.

Sonic drives off and the truck behind him. Amy turns the radio on and kind of looses herself in the music. "Amy? So what do you think our life will be like?" Sonic asked. "I dunno lets just try and make it the best. Sonic chuckled. "Well I know Macaroni will love it." Amy says looking in the mirror looking back at Macaroni. Amy smiles. Then she looks at Sonic. Sonic smiles. "So you really wanna live with me huh." Sonic says still trying to believe she said yes. "Yup." Amy says. "Well it'll be fun." He replies.

When they got to the house. Half of his stuff is already there. "So you just couldn't wait." Amy says looking around at all the boxes and rapped furniture. "I figured you probably wanted to take something with you so I didn't take so much." Sonic tells her. "Hmm." The movers began bringing Amy's stuff to the house. "Wow that was fast." Amy says nearly getting knocked down by one of the movers. "Well lets start unpacking." Sonic says. Sonic started opening his boxes. Pulling out his stuff and putting a pile for each room. Amy grabbed a box cutter and stripped teh tape in half. She walked to the kitchen and began putting dishes in the cabinets. She put the glass and cups in a seperate cabinet. Then putting pots and pans aways. Then spoons, forks, and knives. She walked to the living room. "Sonic anything needs to be in the kitchen." Amy asked. "Um yea..err check I'm not sure." Sonic says looking around. "Well lets se...This could go in the bathroom and this...I guess can go in the kitchen...this Sonic whats this?" Amy asked. "A pendulum." Sonic answered. "Oh." Amy looked at the weird thing. "Where does it go?" "I guess here in the living room." Sonic answers. "On what table?" Amy asked. "I bought a glass coffee table it's...over there." Sonic said pointed to a rapped table. Amy removed the rap and dragged the table to the middle of the room. Sonic uncovered one of his leather sofas and pushed it towards the wall opposite from the waterfall. Sonic began putting furniture where they belong. "Sonic don't put that there I think the sofa should go over there." Amy pointed out. "Why, what's the difference I mean does it stop you from sitting?" Sonic says sartcastically. "No but it looks tacky." Amy said squinting her eyes trying to imagine how the room would look after it's done.

Sonic pushed the sofa where Amy said it would go best. Then they hooked up the rest of the rooms. It took them till the morning to finish the whole house. "(Yarn) I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep." Amy says walking to the bedroom. Macaroni was out already."I have to go to work." Sonic says. "But we were up all night." Amy said. "So what I've been up longer and I went to work." Sonic says. He didn't have an ounce of sleepiness at all on his face. "Okay good-night err good-morning or whatever." Amy says before going to sleep. Sonic went to work.

Rouge and Knuckles...

Rouge cellphone rang. "Hello?" Rouge answers. "Rouge this is Sonic..." Sonic calls through the phone. "Oh Hi!" She says happily. "Listen youknow Amy's birthday is coming up in two days." Sonic says. "...Oh yea the 23rd, right?" Rouge said, not sure if she's correct. "Yea I'm gonna plan a surprize party and well I guess I'll invite everyone and all." Sonic says. "Cool we'll be theere." Rouge says. "Well I suck at female birthdays and all so help me?" Sonic asked. "Oh well I'l deal with ALL THAT (snicker)." She tells him. "Great tell Knucks will ya." "Okay bye." "Bye." She hangs up. "Knuckles!" Rouge shouts out. "What?" Knuckles says hanging off of a tree branch upside down eating a apple. "Sonic is planning a birthday for Amy and he kept me in charge of the planning okay, so we're gonna leave the island for once and plan this birthday." Rouge says. "(crunch) So what does this have ta do with me?" Knuckles says biting on the apple again. "WE'RE going to her party." Rouge says. "We're? you." Knuckles says. "WE'RE going, and I know haw I can change your mind." Rouge says poking his chest. "How?" Knuckles swallows a piece in his mouth. She kisses him on the lips. "Oh yea." Knuckles says then returning the kiss. He gets off the branch and tackles Rouge and then have a little fun for a while.

Shadows place...

Shadow's phone rings. "What." Shadow says annoyed through the phone. "Jeez not a hello." Sonic says. "What do you want?" Shadow says even more annoyed then before. "I'm gonna plan a birthday for Amy well Rouge is helping with the women things...do you wanna come?" Sonic asked. "Sonic...you should know better than to let Rouge plan a party, she'll make it a toy party." Shadow says. "What do you mean?" "Well obviously yo don't know what a toy party is...well a SEX toy party with male sluts err strippers around dancing in underwears." Shadow explained dryly. "...oh well um...god Rouge." Sonic hangs the phone. He dials Rouge cell. "Hello?" She answers. "No toys and No STRIPPERS!" Sonic says then hangs up. "Who was that?" Knuckles asked. "Sonic, he must of talked to Shadow." Rouge says. "Huh?" Knuckles says confused. "Never mind. "Rouge says pulling Knuckles back on top of her.

Shadow's phone rings AGAIN. "What." He answers dry. "Okay so are you going?" Sonic asked. "I'll go but for Amy not for you." Shadow says. "Thanks, and Shadow?" Sonic says. "What." Shadow asked. "She's taken." Sonic says very cocky. "(Laugh) I know I wouldn't dream of messing her life up by bringing her into my governmental life." Shadow says. "Bye." Sonic says. Shadow never says bye, he just hangs up. "Ugh this is gonna be one BIG party." Sonic says driving to his job. He dials his cell again. "Hello?" Tails answers. "We're gonna plan a surprize party wanna come?" He asked."Yea! I'll tell Cream." Tails replies. "Okay, bye." Sonic says. "Bye."

* * *

I know this chapter is short, 1305 words, this is just to lead to A BIG CHAPTER don't take these capital letters seriously. Um i'm gonna try and make it funny and all.

REVIEW! PLEASE!

Chow Mandy


	20. Amy's Birthday

Okay so I do have friends! I have ALOT of reviews but keep on going. I hope you like this chapter it took me the whole damn week to write it.

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character...

* * *

Chapter 21 

Two days had past and it was Amy birthday. Amy had lost track of the days so she didn't know. Sonic woke up bright and early and Amy was still asleep next to him. Sonic brushed, dressed. He walked to the kitchen where he heard someone raiding the refridgerator. "What the--" Sonic was stunned to see Macaroni stuffing her face with everything. When Amy had went food shopping yesterday she bought everything she needed. The refridgerator was full to capacity and now it's empty like a poor mans house. "Macaroni!" Sonic shouts to her. "(Munch) CHEW!" Macaroni greeted Sonic happily, a little too happy. Macaroni jumped on Sonic face and snuggled hard. "Mwats, wong." Sonic says flatened by her belly. Sonic pried Macaroni off of his face. "Jeez, what it's mating season for you things." Sonic says. He puts Macaroni on the floor and she continues to eat the place dry. GRUMBLE. Sonic grabbed his stomach. "Ugh I can't start the day properly without breakfast.

Sonic walked to the phone and dialed his work, office. "Hello Graphic Desgining Institute, How may I help you?" The secretary picked up. "Yea can you lie to Marc for me again?" Sonic says. "Sonic? Jeez you better pay me." Amanda says. "C'mon it's my girlfriends birthday...alright I'll pay." Sonic gives in. "Okay have a nice birthday party, and bring me back some cake." She tells him. "Right, thanks bye." Sonic says happily. "Bye." He hangs up. Grumble. "Aw man Macaroni, just and me something." Sonic says talking to Macaroni. "ROAR! CHEWROAR!" Macaroni roars evily and goes back to eating. Sonic jumped back. "Okay have fun hehe." Sonic walked to his bedroom where sleeping beauty was, well sleeping. "Hey." Sonic shook her and spoke softly. "Mmmm." Amy shifted and turned over. 'Hmph let me call everyone.' Sonic walked out and dialed the number that belongs to Rouge. "Hello?" "Rouge it's Sonic, listen I'm gonna take Amy out today till four, kay and you're gonna gather everyone, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, and Shadow. I'll leave my door unlocked and you'll decorate it, I live ion 324 Wall st. You know that big rich building. On the 61 floor." Sonic informs her. "Great, so you're out till four, and you live in 324 Wall st. on the 61 floor." Rouge repeats just to make sure. "Yea." "Okay we'll get decoration and fix your house up." She says. "Great thanks bye." Sonic says good-bye and then hangs up. He heard the shower start, 'She's up.'

Sonic tiptoed up the stairs and slowly opened the door. He could see her silhouette through the shower. He decided to play a little prank. He walked to the toilet...and flushed it. "Aah!" Amy opened the curtain showing her face and not her body. "SONIC! YOU BASTARD!" Amy shouted. Sonic laughed. He walked to her. "I wuv you." Sonic says kisses her on her lips. Amy's face was burnt red from the steam and hot water. "I'm gonna take you ot today." Sonic tells her. "Oh don't try and bribe your way through Sonic." Amy said. Sonic started unbuttoning his grey plaid shirt. He removed his wife beater underneath. Amy heard him unbuckling his belt. Amy peaked through but Sonic already shot in the shower. "Didn't you take a bath already?" Amy asked. "Yea but I want one with you." Sonic drags Amy up the shower wall. The wall was cold. "Aiy Sonic its cold." Amy whined. Sonic started kissing her on her neck and going down. Amy giggles when he reached her navel. She looked down as he looked up. She kind of got the idea he was thinking. "No...NO Sonic that's disgusting." Amy says. "C'mon it doesn't hurt." "No." Amy got on her knees to be eye to eye with Sonic. "No." She says once more. "Fine." Sonic sat on his butt. Amy kissed him on his forehead. Then she got out, got dressed and walked to the kitchen hoping for something to eat. Sonic got dressed right after her. "Don't expect any food, Macaroni ate it ALL." Sonic says leaning on the doorway.

"Macaroni?!" Amy said looking at the mess of rappers and bitten food. "Oh no look at this mess." Amy was stunned at Macaroni. "Chew..." She said softly. Amy picked Macaroni and rubbed her full tummy. "Now what me and Sonic is gonna eat?" Amy says sweetly. "Chew!" Macaroni says. "C'mon lay down before you get sick." Amy walks upstairs and brings Macaroni to her room (Macaroni's room). "Here lay down sweety." She tucks Macaroni in. " Amy you could sweet talk Macaroni but can't sweet talk me?" Sonic whines. "Oh what do you want me to say, aww Sonic wants me to wub his wittew tummy?" Amy says cutely. "No can I rub your tumy?" Sonic comes back. Amy giggles. "C'mon lets go." Sonic says signaling to leave.

They go to the fanciest resturaunt in Station Square. They sit in the seat at the corner of the room. Their seat ws a corner seat so they had to slide in."Hello welcome, may I take your order." The young woman says. "Yea...I'll have 4 pancakes with maple syrup and um an orange juice." Sonic orders. "Same but 2 pancakes." Amy says. "Great I'll be right back." The woman says before she leaves. Sonic slid really closed to Amy and put his hand on hers. "Amy..." Sonic starts. "Yea." She looks at him confused. "I love you." He says softly like if he was embarrassed. Amy blushed. "I love you too." She says softly to him. He snuggles with her and they wait for their food. The woman came back with beautifully designed pancakes and nice big glasses of orange juice. Sonic looked at the glass and drank all of one really quickly. "Sonic?!" amy said grabbing the other one. Sonic then took the straw out and put it on the other one. Amy looked at him and smiled. "You bastard." Amy says playfully then snuggles under his chin showing her grattitude and effection. He chuckles under his breath. "C'mon I'm starved your chao ate everything." Sonic says picking up his fork. Sonic stuffed a pancake in his mouth. Amy slowly cut it into triangles and piece by piece ate it. Sonic was done and Amy was on the second pancake. They drank the glass of orange juice slowly together but Sonic was full before Amy.

"Ugh can't eat another bite." Sonic says. "I can't finish my last two pieces." She says. "Okay." Sonic grabbed her plate and finished her food. "I thought you were full?" She asked. "Yea but I never let food go to waste." Sonic rubbed his stomach. "Now I can't eat another bite." Sonic says. "Liar." She jokes with him. The waitress comes with the bill and Sonic pays it. "Lets go." Sonic pulls Amy off the chair and they drive to Union square. Sonic gets out and Amy follows him. They walk through the park where it was infested with beautiful flowers and trees. Sonic chose a spot and Amy laid right next to him.

At Sonic's house...

"C'mon lets get this party started." Rouge says. Knuckles stopped to see the mess in the kitchen. "Okay, I ain't cleaning that." Knuckles says pointing to Shadow. "What the fuck do I look like?" Shadow says crossing his arms and looking at Cream. "Ugh fine I'll clean it." Cream says walking to the big mess. "I'll help you." Tails follows. "Okay so they got the kitchen Shadow can you cook?" Rouge asked. "...Something other than chaos." Knuckles added. "...Dumbass on the ark they put me through training as much as I can go for days maybe even weeks without food, I CAN cook, and probably a hell alot better than any house wife." Shadow say smoothly without even thinking. "Well we need you on the island Rouge cooks like--" Knuckles stops when he sees Rouge's expression. "Well lets just do this." She says annoyed. She picked up the BIG bag of decorations and began taking the things out. "Help." She says looking at her love. Knuckles took out the big 'happy birthday' sign and some tape. He taped the sign over the sofa across from the artificial waterfall. "Wow he has a nice place." Knuckles says.

"Rouge there is NO food." Shadow shouted from the kitchen. "No food? What do you mean no food?" Rouge walks to the kitchen. Shadow had every cabinet, the fridge and the pantry open. Rouge jaw drops. "We need to go food shopping, c'mon Cream." Rouge says dry. Shadow chuckles. "Have fun." "Tails are you good alone?" Cream asked him. "No problem." Tails winks giving a trademark grin of his own. "Okay be right back." She kisses him on the forehead. Shadow gives him a funny look. "What? jealous." Tails says evily. "No just a little proud." Shadow says starting the dishes.

Knuckles was blowing up balloons. So far he had about 12 ballons done. He was already rubbing his jaw. "Hey Shadow! Since ther ain't anything to eat can you help me?" Knuckles calls from the living room. Shadow walked to the living room and threw the soapy sponge at him. "Wanna do my job?" Shadow says giving him an eye. "Forget it." Knuckles got back to blowing up balloons. He filled the whole ceiling of the main living room. Mind you that the ceiling is big in length AND width. Knuckles plopped on the sofa huffing and puffing for air. "CHEW!" Macaroni shouted. "Huh?!" Knuckles flew up. "CHAO CHAO!" Cheese flew and greeted her child. "CHEW!" Macaroni greets back. They span in circles. "Ugh you guys make SO much noise." Knuckles slaps his head. He saw Macaroni hit the floor and sat there. "Huh? Hey get up whats wrong?" He shot up. Then all of a sudden a big blue tear drop-looking cocoon covered her. "...SHADOW! TAILS!" Knuckles calls histerically. They came running in like if there was a fire."Wha--" Tails looked at it surprizingly happy. Shadow just smiled. "Well here's Amy's gift." Shadow says. "Done the dishes?" Knuckles asked. "Yea." "Good help with the ribbons." Knuckles throws a blue and green ribbon at him. Shadow caught it a little off guard. Knuckles un-rolled a pink and yellow ribbon and began dragging it loosely off the wall. Letting it hang in some places. Taped it at the top parts of the waves. Shadow did the other side of the room.

Tails picked up the cocoon and hid it. Shadow dragged the kitchen table to the big living room. He put it in the corner so it wont be in the way. Shadow grabbed the table cloth and dressed the table. He then taped pink balloons across the table. He brought another pink and yellow ribbon across the front of the table. "Ooh Shadow has a feminine side." Knuckles teases. "Shut up, at least I know what I'm doing." Shadow says pointing to Knuckles job. Knuckles looked at his lopsided sloppy job. Then came with a come back. "I'm a guardian not an interior decorator." Knuckles says trying to fix his job. "Oh and an Ultimate lifeform is suppose to do this?" Shadow says with a hint of annoyance. Knuckles chuckles. "I dunno how we get into this." "Your girlfriend, that's how." Shadow retorts. "Yea true."

Sonic and Amy...

Sonic just bought Amy an ice cream cone. They walked hand-in-hand down the pathway of the huge public park. Little kids ran in circles around them playing tag. "Hmm maybe we should have kids." Amy says. Sonic choked. "Already?!" Sonic says. "Yea we live together." Amy tries to get on his nerves. "No way Amy, c'mon don't do this to me." He says. "I'm just joking." Amy says skipping ahead of him. Sonic trots right after her. soon after they were playing tag like a bunch of little kids. "Sonic!(laugh) Wait up!" Amy screams for him. Sonic slows down and settles on a bench. Amy sat right next to him. She leaned on him and finished her strawberry ice cream. He rapped one arm around her and leaned on her head. Took in some breeze. "Life can't get any better." Sonic mumbles to his self. Amy looks up at him. She smiles then goes back to her comfy spot. Sonic kisses the top of her head. Then bit deep into the bottom of the cone and sucked the rest of his vanilla ice cream out then chomped on the cone. Amy ate the cone from the top to the bottom.

Rouge and Cream...

"Rouge are we gonna eat ALL THIS?!" Cream say looking at two carts full of food. "We're not but they are and we're gonna make her birthday a little spicy." Rouge says. "How?" Cream says trying to push the cart. Rouge was just throwing things into the cart. From milk, eggs, and bread down to beer, champaign, and wine coolers. Rouge pushed the other cart of food with ease. "C'mon lets pay." Rouge says. Cream struggled to follow. Rouge gets on line and the clerk starts scanning the prices. "Um...$350.00." The guy says. Rouge gave him a credit card, Shadow's credit card. "Here." Rouge says. "Your Shadow?"The guy says a little confused thinking a guy would have that name. Rouge winks at him very sexily and the guy forgot all about it. They put the food in the back of Shadow's escalade and drove back to Sonic's place.

Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails...

"Ugh finished!" Tails says wiping sweat from his face. The house was officially re-done for the party. "God this is the LAST party I'm helping with." Shadow says sitting down on the sofa. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "You'll be here next year for her birthday again." Knuckles challenges an argument. "Don't fuck with me echidna." Shadow says. "Just bite my head off." Knuckles said. Shadow rolled his eyes then smiled. "See you would." Knuckles says. "(chuckle) So what."

Rouge and Cream barged in like homeless people full with bags. "Whoa, It's not a sweet 16 or anything, we're just having a small party." Knuckles says. "No we're gonna rock this party." Rouge winks. "Shadow we almost bought everything in the store so start cookin." Rouge says. Shadow drags some of the bags to the kitchen to see what masterpiece he can whip up. Rouge plopped on the sofa exausted. Knuckles sat right next to her. "Hey." He whispers in her ear. Rouge giggles and snuggles on him. "Oh Knuckles." She says softly.

Sonic and Amy...

Sonic walked with Amy down the rainforest part of the park. "Gosh it's so beautiful." Amy says. "Beautiful...BEAUTIFUL! Amy c'mon it's so...so green." Sonic says trying to watch out for bugs. "Green's a nice color." She says. Sonic chuckles. His cell phone rings. "Yea..." Sonic answers. "...Were ready." The voice says. "Great." Sonic says.

Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, and Tails...

It's four o'clock and everything is set up. Shadow cooked his best recipes. Rouge bought a cake, Knuckles finished the rest of the decorating. Tails and Cream finished cleaning whatever was out of sort. "They'll be here any minute." Rouge says. "C'mon lets hide." Rouge walks around looking for a hiding spot. Knuckles sits down to think where he should hide. Rouge turned the lights off. Tails closed the curtains. It was so dark. Cream and Tails hid behind the decorated table. Knuckles and Rouge hid behind the Curio. "Shadow what are you doing hide!" Rouge says. "It's not like you can see him, it looks like stripes floating in the air." Knuckles says. Shadow huffs. Then the key whole sounds and the doorknob turns. Rouge shushs everyone and Sonic and Amy walks in. "I don't remember closing the curt--" Amy was cut off by someone. "Oww." The voice said. "Oh I'm sorry Sonic did I step on you?" She asked in an apology. "No." He answers. Sonic walked right into Shadow. "C'mon first Amy steps on me and now you?!" Shadow pushes Sonic off of him. Amy flicked the lights on. "You know Shadow you ruin EVERYTHING!" Rouge pops out. "I don't 'do' hiding." Shadow says. "SURPRISE!" Cream pops out. "Forget it Cream I doubt that Amy's surprised." Tails says coming out. "Oh well." Knuckles says walking out of behind the Curio and going to sit down like he always does. "Oh Wow you did this for ME!" Amy says happily. "Happy Birthday?" Sonic says like if it was no point in saying it anymore. "Thank you!" She hugged him and then hugged her friends. "We made a birthday party!" Cream says. "I forgot about today." Amy admits. "So...are you surprised?" Sonic asked. "Yes." She smiles. "Who?...Decorated?" Amy asked, she had to look sideways to see it. His job was so...so lopsided.

"I did." Knuckles says with a little hint of embarrassment. Sonic laughed and everone except Amy mouths dropped. "What..." Sonic asked. "You...got a tongue ring?" Rouge asked. "Duh you didn't noticed?" He says. "Yea and I got my ears pierced." Amy says happily. "...Well." Knuckles says. "I wanted Knuckles to do that but then he gave me some hypothetical reason." Rouge says shrugging. Knuckles chuckles. "Lets PARTY!" Rouge says. "Lets eat." Knuckles says. "Give our GIFTS!" Cream says. "Sleep." Tails says tired from cleaning. "Well Amy? what do you want to do?" Sonic asked. "...Gifts." She answers. "Yea!" Cream says.

Cream came first. She hands Amy a box. Amy opens it. Her eyes widen."Like it?" Cream says. "Cream...That's the dress from the store that was like...(she reads the tag) 1,200.99 dollars." Amy says. "I figured it'll be the best gift." Cream says shyly, Cheese speaks happily. "See even Cheese like's it." She says. "Well I have a gift but I think it's well...I didn't buy it." Tails says. He walks upstairs and brings down the chao cocoon. "Oh my...Macaroni!" Amy says happily. "She's transforming." Tails says. Amy smiled. "What'd you think she'll look like?" Cream asked. "Beautiful." Amy says. "Well here is mine." Rouge says. She hands her a small box. Amy opens it. It was a watch, with chips of the seven chaos emeralds and chip of the master emerald in the middle. "I had to beg Knuckles to let me use the emerald chips, he said that they won't have any effect to the watch so it'll be safe." Rouge says. Knuckles smiles. "Happy Birthday."

Shadow hands her his gift. It was a REAL sadfire rose with 'Amy Rose' engraved in it. "I was gonna get the black one cause the gold writing matched better but then 'What would Sonic think?' popped into my head." Shadow says. "Yea I get what you're saying." She says. "It's expensive so take care of it." Shadow adds. "Don't worry I will." She says. "Now my gift." Sonic says. He hands her a long box. Amy opens it. It was a white gold name plate with HER name, and her birth stone chips pressed all in her name. Sonic took it out of the box. "White matches with everything so wear it non-stop." Sonic says. Amy kisses him in the lips. Everyone aws. Sonic chuckles and kisses her once more. "Can we eat now?" Knuckles says again. "Not yet." Rouge says. Rouge walks to Sonic's stereo and puts a CD in. She blast's it. "Lets have some fun and get really hungry." Rouge says pulling Knuckles off of the sofa.CRACK! Amy looked at the egg. CR-CRACK! The cocoon opens and a hero Macaroni crawls out and stands up proud. "Macaroni!" Amy hugs her chao. "CHAO!" She says happily. "You're beautiful!" She says. Macaroni had the hero-chao look but instead of white it was a light pink, and had small bangs like Amy, red ears, red halo above her head that was now a heart shape, and a red body. (look up Amy chao on google to see, pretend it's a hero chao though) "Duh she looks like you." Knuckles says. "Yup that means she's beautiful with a capital B." Sonic says. Amy was cuddling with her new chao. Amy got up and danced with her new chao. "Chao chao chao." Macaroni sings. Cheese cuts in and dances with Macaroni. "Chao chao chao chao" They both sing. "C'mon." Sonic grabs Amy and dips her.(if you don't know what dip is go to google and look up in image 'dance dip.')

Rouge grabbed Knuckles and swag him around like some crazy woman. Shadow sat down. "Wanna c-cut in Shadow?" Knuckles asked Shadow in an attemp to rest. "Not in a million years." Shadow says worring about his health. Cream grabbed Tails for a dance. "This is not really a slow dance song, more like some monkey dance." Knuckles says prying himself off of Rouge. "So." She says holding tighter.

* * *

Well That's it updates soon.

Chow Mandy


	21. Training time

I do not own Sonic or any sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 22 

Everyone walked to the kitchen for some of Shadow's gourmet food. "Knuckles got the first dibs on the food and over stufed his plate with almost everything Shadow had cooked. Amy took a little of everything and Rouge took very little trying to keep her image. Sonic on the other hand inspected the food like if it were some sort of poison-infested drugged dinner for him. "Relax hedgehog." Shadow says. "You relax, I like to know what I eat, okay?" Sonic says moving the yellow rice around getting ready for what ever pops out. Then he took a big spoon-full of rice, went for the pork, then after some salad. He sat down at the kitchen table that fits like ten people and sat down next to Amy. Amy ate little-by-little, Knuckles was like a hog and was almost done. Rouge pick on the food and tried to remove some fat off the pig. Tails ate normally, and Cream shared with Cheese. Macaroni had her own plate. Shadow sat down at one of the vacant seats. "So why aren't you eaten?" Knuckles asked swallowing a huge bite off of the pork. "Cause..." Shadow says. "You poisened the food! I knew it!" Sonic says standing. "Sonic sit down." Amy says. "I KNEW IT!" Sonic says. "I am simply not hungry, when someone cooks food for you it's easier to eat it then when you cook food for youself." He says. "Sonic sit DOWN." Amy pulls his shirt and sits him down. "Hmph, I'm watching you." Sonic says going back to his food. "Watch me all you want." Shadow says. Sonic made a sour face towards him.

After they were done they decided to play some games. "Okay truth or dare." Rouge says to Cream. "Truth." Cream says not trusting Rouge's dares. "Are you...a virgin?" She asked. Everyone shushed quickly to hear her answer. "...No." She say calmly. Then Amy and Rouge screamed. "Oh my GOD CREAM!" Rouge say giddy. Cream sulks down embarrassed. "Nuthin to be embarrassed about, I think we ALL lost our virginity." Rouge implies. "No." Shadow says. "No?" Knuckles looks at him. "You're a virgin?" Rouge asked. "Yes." Shadow says with no self-embarrassment. "Oh god, you're one of the hottest guys and you haven't lost your virginity." She says. Knuckles elbows Rouge to watch what she says. "Well one, I never met a girl right for me and two, girls these days are a bunch of sluts, back then a girl had respect." Shadow says. "...You sound old?" Rouge tells him with a bit of confusion. "Rouge...I am A LOT older than you." Shadow pauses. "...How old are you?" She asked. "Lets get back to the game." Shadow insists. "Okay...truth or dare." Cream asked Amy. "Um...truth." She says. "You guys are boring." Rouge says. "Okay dare." Amy says implying a little danger. "Okay I dare you to (knock on door.) Someone's here." Cream says. Rouge smiles then gets up. She opens the door and these guys barge in. "Oh my." Cream says. Everyone looks at the two men. One quickly scampers to the stereo and puts a CD in with techno music. They stand next to each other and began unbuckling their belt. "Oh GOD!" Shadow ran out the room. Soon after the were in tight thongs and shaking it like there was no tomorrow. "ROUGE!" Sonic screams. Amy was red. "What?!" Cream covered her eyes and buried her head in Tails fur. "I SAID NO STRIPPERS!" Sonic says pushing them out the door. "But what about our money!" One of them said. "OUT!" Sonic slammed the door. Knuckles passed Rouge an angry look. "Hehe." Rouge fake laughs.

"You know Rouge this is the last time I ever ask you for help." Sonic says. "What...I was thinking on something fun." She says. "Told you." Shadow says. "It wasn't so bad." Cream and Amy says. "For YOU!" The men replies back. "Whatever." The three girls says.

After that everyone finished the game of truth or dare and then ate cake. It was time to go. "Thanks for the birthday Rouge." Amy says hugging her good-bye. She bids good-byes and they leave. Then she hugs Sonic and thanks him. "Well that's an experience we won't forget." Sonic stretches. "Uh-huh." Amy says cleaning the living room off. Sonic helps get rid of the decoration. The living room was cleaned and the dishes were done. Amy sat with Macaroni in the master bedroom. She was playing with Macaroni. "Y'know Amy now she's old enough to enter in the chao olympics." Sonic says. "So what'd you think Macaroni wanna go to the olympics?" Amy asked the chao Sonic's suggestion. "Chao!" Macaroni agrees happily. "Y'never know you might make new friends." She says. "Chao CHAO!" Macaroni replies. "C'mon lets go to bed." Macaroni walks to her room now since she can walk. Sonic and Amy goes to their shared room. Amy opens her draws and takes her cloths out for a nice shower. Sonic sits on the bed and relaxes. "So...pretty cool huh?" Sonic says. "What?" Amy asked. "Us, pretty cool." Sonic says looking over to her. "...Yea." She smiles and walks to the bathroom to shower.

Sonic took his shirt off and rested for a while until she came out. She walked out in some shorts and a T. Her quills were out and dangling down her back. Her small diamond earrings brought out her smile. Sonic smiles as she walks towards the bed and climbs in. Sonic looks at her up and down. She smiles back at him. He climbs on top of her. "Oh Sonic (giggle) Go shower at least." Amy says trying to bear his weight. "Why, I'll just get dirty all over again." Sonic says unbuckling his belt. "Oh Sonic, GO!" She says giggling and trying to convince him to go shower. "Alright I'll be out in a minute." Sonic walks to the bathroom to shower. Amy laughs then falls back into the fluffly pillow. 'I have everything I want.' She thought.

Sonic got out of the shower to see Amy sleeping. He walks to the dresser and throws some cloths to sleep on. He crawls on the bed soundlessly and snuggles next to her. She snuggles back unconciously. Sonic falls asleep as well.

In the morning...

It's a friday. Sonic gets up first to see Amy still asleep. He walks to his closet to take something out for work. A long short sleeve shirt and some jeans will do. He hops into the shower. Amy gets up, with her spines a mess. She walks into the bathroom and brushes her teeth. "Hey Ames, pass me a towel." Sonic asked. Amy passed him the towel on the rack. "Thanks." He walks out with the towel rapped around his waist. She kisses him good morning. Then turns the shower back on. He brushes his teeth while she bathed. Then got dressed and gave her the towel. He walked out to a happy chao. "Hey Macaroni." Sonic says a little sleepy. "Chao!" She replies. "Hungry? Okay c'mon." Sonic walks to the kitchen with Macaroni following him. He poured her a bowl of cereal. Then poured himself one. Amy came after and she petted Macaroni on the head. She was wearing a robe that brought out her figure. Her spines were down and almost plastered to her face. "Hungry?" Sonic asked. "No." She says making a coffee. "Hmph." Sonic says drinking the milk. He gets up and kisses her good-bye then leaves for work.

Amy walked to the study room where they have walls of books. Amy chose to have a study room. She walked to their computer and turned it on. Sipped her coffee, then got on the internet.She looked up the chao olympics. A bunch of info came up then a sign in. "Okay." Amy says to herself then signs her chao in. "Hmmm...uh-huh....okay." The chao olympics will be at Station Square in January, 2005. "Great we don't need to travel." She tells Macaroni. She reads some more. "Oh it's in Station Square's Grand Central Dome." She reads. Kept on reading. "...Chao must be able to be experienced in swimming, running, flying, climbing, english language, colors, strenght, differentiation...etc." Amy looks at her chao. "We'd better get to work." Amy says. "C'mon lets go to the park." Amy says. She puts this list in her favorites, then gets dressed. She walks out the house and locks the door. She leaves and goes across the street to get her beetle and drives to the park.

At the park she began training her chao. "Okay I want you to run from here to that tree." She says pointing to a far tree. "Chao chao." Macaroni says unsurely. She began running...slow. "C'mon Macaroni work those muscles." Amy says to her. Amy would walk to the tree and get there before Macaroni. All of a sudden a swirl appears above her head and Macaroni goes tumbling. Amy ran after her chao, and picks her up. "Oh Macaroni are you okay?" She says rubbing her head. "Chao." Macaroni says sadly. "Oh don't worry I'm not disapointed in you, we both need practice in running, and I know Sonic would help." Amy says. "CHAO!" Macaroni gets up and parades happily. "Okay just try and keep up with me then." Amy says. Amy starts running slow and Macaroni ran after her until she caught up. Then Amy got faster and so did Macaroni. This was a perfect training for her. They were running back and forth and Macaroni was getting a good work out. "Chao CHAO!" Macaroni points to the ice cream truck. "C'mon If you win I'll buy you two ice creams, I'm not going easy." Amy challenges. "CHAO!" Macaroni got ready to run. "GO!" Amy ran off. Macaroni struggled to keep up. Amy won, but Macaroni wasn't far off. "Chao..." Macaroni says sadly. "Here." She hands Macaroni two small Ice cream cones. "Chao!" She grabs then and eats them simultaineuosly. Amy giggles at her starved chao. Amy eats her ice cream cone. She gets a ring from Sonic. "Hello?" Amy asked. "Ames...can you do me a favor?" Sonic asked. "Yea?" "Listen I had ordered a car at a car dealer can you pick it up?" Sonic asked. "Yea but why would they give it to me?" Amy asked. "Have them call me." Sonic said. "Okay where?" Amy asked. "5509 Wall street and 17th steet." Sonic informs her. "Okay be there." Amy hangs up.

"C'mon Macaroni were gonna go on a adventure to get a new car." Amy says. She drops her car at home and takes the bus to Wall street. She walks in. The sound of power tools and cars filled the air. "Eh need help toots." The man in a dirty overalls says. "Um I came to pick up a car for my boyfriend." She says. "Err what's his name?" The guy says checking the computer. "Sonic...Sonic hedgehog." Amy says. "Okay....mm....Oh here it is, go to the 15th floor, ask them for a lambourghini err yellow, buyer Sonic Hedgehog." He says. "Okay." She walks to the elevator. 'Why would the car be in the 15th floor?' Amy thinks. "Oh well." They get off on the fifteenth floor. "Hello how may I help you." This guy in a buisness suit says. This floor was a display and looked nothing like the first floor. "Yes um they told me to come up here and ask for a yellow lambourghini, the owner is Sonic Hedgehog." Amy says. "Ah yes...That's an expensive car, yes." He takes her to the car. "Whoa." Amy's eyes widened to the looks of the car. "Yea it's a beauty, he paid about 450 G's for the car." The man says. "Whoa." Amy says. She looks a the interior. "Leather seats, DVD in the back, sun roof, everything." Macaroni planted her face in the window. "How do I take this off of the 15th floor?" Amy asked. "Drive it through a window and hope you survive." He says. Amy looked at him with horror. "I'm joking, um we need Sonic's signiture." He says. She picked up the cell and called Sonic. "Yea." "Sonic, they need your signiture." She says. "Uh okay put him on." Sonic says. Amy hands him the phone. "Uh-huh...okay...yes...mmm..." The man says. Amy looks at him. Macaroni was still part of the car. "Yes okay." The man hands Amy back the phone. "Yea?" She says. "Take it home and I'll register it to be able drive legally, later in the day." Sonic says. "Okay." She hangs up. She signs a lease and takes the car

The man gave her the keys and she drove it to the elevator across the room made specially for cars, and drove home.

* * *

Okay that's it 

Chow Mandy


	22. A fall's deadly breeze

I do not own Sonic or any sega Character in this story. this chapter is pretty much a filler.

* * *

Chapter 23 

Amy got home with the Lambourghini with many heads turning. She parked the car across the street on the private floor. "Macaroni do you wanna go back to the park." She asked. "Chao!" Macaroni answers yes. "Great." She walks to her car and drives back to the park. When they got to the park Amy decided to train Macaroni on the monkey bars and jungle gym. She started on the monkey bars. Macaroni flew up and grabbed the first bar. "Okay Macaroni don't use your wings to help you, and you have to get to the end by using only your hands." She says. "Chao!" Macaroni says then begins moving from one bar to the other. "Go Macaroni!" Amy says happily. Macaroni was on the 5th bar and she was already tired. "C'mon Macaroni you can do it." She cheers on. "Ch-CHAO." Macaroni struggled to reach the next bar, but could not make it and instead fell to the floor. "Chao...chao." Macaroni breaths hard. Amy picks Macaroni up. "That was great for your first try." She says. "Chao..." Macaroni says. "Oh c'mon lets get you something to drink." Amy says pointing to a hotdog stand. "Chao!" They race to the stand and Amy orders one hotdog and a bottle of water. She hands Macaroni the water bottle and Macaroni drinks it like a dry tree.

"Oh Macaroni." Amy giggles.She checks her watch three-thirty. "Oh Sonic should be getting home let me call him." Amy says picking her cell up and dialing Sonic's number. "Yea?" He answers. "Sonic, it's Amy, just wanted you to know I'm at Union Park with Macaroni." She says. "You training her already?" He asked. "Yea, I got the information, This year the chao olympics with be at Station Square's Grand Central Dome...and I already registered her, the olympics start in January." She says. "Great I'll be there." Sonic says. "He's gonna be here Macaroni and he'll help make you stronger." Macaroni shouted with glee. "Lets go run for a while okay.

When Sonic arrived he could see Amy and Macaroni in the grass playing and running. "He decided to sneak up on them." Sonic tiptoed towards them and hid behind a tree. "Chao CHAO!" Macaroni noticed Sonic but he shushed her. Macaroni stopped and just watched him. He slowly walked towards Amy and got ready to scare her. "...WHATCHADOING!" Sonic jumped out and grabbed Amy. "AAHH." She jumped and turned around to see a hysterical Sonic. "You jerk!" Amy smacks Sonic on the shoulder and then hugs him. "Haha c'mon lets get this started." Sonic says. "CHAO!" Macaroni says.

Sonic lined Amy next to him and Macaroni next to Amy. "Macaroni...and Amy try to keep up." Sonic says. "Ready...GO!" Sonic says. Sonic started slow and Amy kept in line with Sonic and Macaroni. As soon as Sonic noticed Macaroni passing them he got faster, so did Amy. Macaroni began getting faster. Amy tried to keep up with Sonic. Sonic got faster and faster soon Sonic was way ahead of them. "SONIC WAIT UP!" "CHAO CHAO!" They call to him. He turns around and looks at his so-called family and smiles. He walks back to them. "That was pretty good you two." He says sitting down on the grass. Amy sat on his lap and Macaroni sat in between the two. Sonic nuzzled his nose on her neck. "So what are we expecting in these challenges?" He asked. "Well speed, fly, strenght, um climbing, knowledge, and loads of other stuff, I have it on my favorites." Amy says. "Cool." Sonic says petting Macaroni. "Chao." Macaroni says in a response to his petting.

Shadow walked up to them. "Hey." He says. "What's up." Sonic says. "I saw Amy with that Lambourghini you had ordered." He says. "Yea, I gotta go and sign it under my name." He says. "Well I signed it temporarily." She says. "Hmph." Was all Shadow said. "What about that McLaren you were gonna buy?" Sonic asked. "You fell in love with mine and you had bought a red and black one right." Sonic says again. "I changed my mind and bought a jet for when Eggman comes back." He says sitting down next to them. "Really." Amy says. "Yup...Shadow can probably fly better than Tails." He says. "Wow I didn't even know." Amy says. "I'm mysterious." Shadow jokes. They laugh.

Amy decided to change the subject. "So...you're really a virgin?" She asked. "...Why do you wanna know?" He replies. "Well I figured you out of all people would probably loose you virginity before Sonic and Knuckles." Amy says shrugging her shoulders. "Excuse me?" Sonic says. "You lost your virginity when I lost mine Amy." He says again. Shadow laughs as the two began arguing. "OKAY okay, lets talk about something else." He says trying to change the subject. Amy giggles and kisses Sonic in the forehead. "I still love you." She says baby-like. "CHAO!" Macaroni says happily. "Not you Macaroni." Sonic says. "Sonic...shut up." Amy says petting Macaroni on her head. "(laugh) I love you too." He kisses her back. "Well you guys have issues." Shadow says. "Whatever, virgin." Sonic jokes with him. "Fuck you." He replies. Sonic laughs. "I gotta go." Shadow says. "Alright." Sonic says and Shadow leaves. "So..." Amy says. "What?" Sonic asked. "So how was it?" Amy saked. "Was what?" Sonic asked again in confusion. "You know...It." Amy tries to give him clues. "Oh. IT...well it was soft and smooth and warm....um, pretty good, what about you?" Sonic asked. "Well It hurt then kinda felt good then hurt again." Amy says. "...Well." He replies.

So for weeks Sonic and Amy trained Macaroni. Macaroni had become very fast, strong, smarter, pretty much what was needed to enter this competition of the fittest. It is now October 27 and They had never seen Macaroni progress more than this. The cool brisk brease blew in Sonic's face. Turning his cheeks red. Sonic was wearing a fall jacket to keep warm. Amy was wearing a nice warm cotton sweater with a scarf, and a nice cotton hat covering her ears. Macaroni was climbing a tree and Sonic and Amy was sitting under the tree, cuddling for some heat even though it wasn't needed. "So what are we gonna do for halloween?" Sonic asked. Amy had her cotton gloved hands over his ears to warm them and remove the redness. "I dunno, something scarey or something like fairies." She says. "Halloween Amy, not easter." Sonic say putting his hands in his pocket. "I want to make something so scarey, so terrifying where they can sleep." Sonic says his ideas. Amy rubs his ears warming them slowly. A red leaf falls on Amy's hat. "Hmm...where are we gonna do it?" Amy asked. "Maybe at Knuckles' island." Sonic says removing the leaf and looking at it. "You have to ask him y'know." She says. "Rouge will say yes." He says. "Knuckles...I don't think he'll mind." Sonic says. "What do you wanna do something like blair witch, c'mon he doesn't live in a house." Amy says. "Well I dunno maybe Shadow's or Tails' place." Sonic says. "Why not ours?" She asked. "Cause It's...I don't wanna mess it up, I paid a fourtune." Sonic says. Amy giggles and rubs her cold red nose on his. He kisses her and she smiled. Macaroni fell out the tree and fell in Sonic's lap.

"Macaroni." Amy says petting her head. "Hehe We have a family." Sonic says. "Yea I wanna real one." She says softly. "A family?" Sonic looks up at her. "Yea a child." She says. "...I dunno what to say Amy." Sonic says looking down at the dry leaf coated ground. "Why not Sonic?" Amy said a little worried with what answer he'll give. "Well I dunno." He says. "C'mon Sonic I could have gotten pregnant that night and what, you would of left me?" She says. "No." He looks up. "I'm just lucky you didn't get pregnant." Sonic said. "No I'M just lucky I didn't get pregnant." Amy says getting off of him. "Amy, I would never leave you." Sonic says. Macaroni looked at the two in complete confusion. "Lets just plan YOUR party and forget about this." Amy says looking away from Sonic. "...Okay." He says.

* * *

So Sonic is afraid of commitment dealing with a child. Next chapter soon 

Chow Mandy


	23. My love will never die

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story...Lemon

* * *

Chapter 24

Sonic decided not to have a Halloween party instead he went to the annual Halloween party in Station Square's Twinkle park. He told Shadow, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge to come. Amy agreed to come though she was a little upset with him. It was the day before the party. "Well do we get dressed in costumes?" Amy asked. "Do you wanna?" Sonic replies in a question. "Yea." She says. "Then let's go shopping for some." Sonic says grabbing his keys. "C'mon Macaroni." "Chao!" Macaroni followed them. They walk across the street and got into Sonic's new car, the Lamborghini. Amy strapped Macaroni in the back seat and kissed her in the forehead. Then got in the passenger seat. Sonic started the car and they drove off.

When they got to Party City, a store where they sell party goods Amy ran immediately to the Chao side to pick something out for Macaroni. "Macaroni which one do you want?" Amy asked. Amy was taking out two costumes at a time and bringing them in front of Macaroni seeing which one looks better. Amy truly was motherly to this Chao as Sonic watched and admired her mother instincts. She wouldn't be a bad mother. Why did he turn her down? What was he afraid of? He loves her enough, asked her to move in with him. Why not a family? "You like this one? Great lets show Son-" Amy says but looks at Sonic's expression. "Sonic? What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing." He smiles and walks to her. He kisses her softly on her forehead. Then hugs her, and doesn't let her go for a while. "Are you sure?" Amy says a little worried. He let her go. "Yea, c'mon lets get something for us." Sonic walks over to the adult section. Amy follows. "So why don't we get a couple costume?" Sonic asked. "Depends what it is." Amy says looking through the costumes. "How 'bout this?" Sonic asked taking out a costume set. It was Dracula and his Bride. "Ooh sexy." Amy says. "Yea I like the female costume, so much skin." Sonic says trying to imagine Amy in it. "Oh Sonic you're so pervertive." Amy says nudging him. "I love you." He says. "Ditto." Amy giggles. "Ditto?" He asked. "Yea, meaning same here or I love you too." She explains. "Oh...ditto." He says. Amy giggles and hugs him. They decided to take Dracula and his Bride. "Wear a thong under this." Sonic says looking at the back of the costume. "Oh god Sonic." Amy says rolling her eyes.

Sonic chuckles. They bought the costumes and left the store. "Wow." Amy says. "What?" Sonic asked. "I've been with you so long, I forgot about checking prices." She says. "I'm rich." Sonic says sarcastically. "Oh Ha Ha." Amy sarcastically laughs. They walks tot he car hand-in-hand. They get in and go home. When they got home Sonic ran with Amy to the bathroom. "Try it on." Sonic says taking out her costume. Amy removed her shirt and Sonic didn't blink one second. Watching her slowly remove her clothes made him want to remove his cloths. "Whoa Amy." Sonic says wide-eye. Amy giggles. She slipped on the costume even slower just to taunt him. Sonic wanted to jump on her like a mad dog. She loved it when he was horny; he was like a baby wanting milk. She slipped the spaghetti straps on her shoulders, and put on the fish net panty hose, then slips on the tall knee high 5-inch heels and fixes the huge red collar that looked like something from the 70's. She was 5'7'' or 5'8'' now. "Wow you grew a lot." Sonic says looking down and up. She pushes him against the wall and drags her leg slowly up his leg and grabbed his shirt and pulled his face towards hers. "I vant to suck your vlood." She says in her best imitation of a vampire. Sonic was totally hard. Amy giggles. "How's my acting?" She asked in a joking manner. "Why don't you look?" Sonic says pointing down. She looks down and laughs. Then she rubs her knee against his crotch. "Oh god Amy how about we do this in the bed?" Sonic says grabbing her body and pulling her close to him. "I'm just joking Sonic." Amy pulls off. Amy opens the door and walks to Macaroni. "What'd you think?" Amy asked. "CHAO!" She replies.

"Great!" Amy says hugging her Chao. "C'mon Macaroni lets try yours on!" She says grabbing Macaroni's costume from the bag. She slips the pink dress on her and put the tiara around her head and smiles. "You're the prettiest Chao in the world." She says. "CHAO!" Macaroni floats around and dances like a princess. Sonic laughs. "She's beautiful right?" Amy says looking at Sonic. "Yea." Sonic kneels down next to them and picks up Macaroni. "You'll steal the show." He tells her. "CHAO!" Amy looked at Sonic happily. "What?" Sonic asked. "Nothing..." She says softly. Sonic smiles at her then nuzzles his nose on hers. She gives out a small giggle. "C'mon lets take them off before we ruin them." He says. Amy goes into the bathroom and removes her costume and puts on her regular clothes. She walks out and Sonic already put Macaroni's costume away in the bag. "We need make-up." He says. "Leave that to me." Amy replies with a wink.

At the night Sonic walked into the room and Amy was on the bed talking on the phone. Laying on her stomach and swinging her feet in the air like a teen. She was fiddling with the phone cord. "Yea....uh-huh, oh me and Sonic are Dracula and his Bride....oh you're...uh-huh yea Knuckles is hard to negotiate with...haha I can't wait to see you too....I know Sonic as good taste though...yea okay, see ya tomorrow bye." Amy hangs up. She looks at Sonic and smiles. "Hey." She says sitting up proper. Sonic walks to the bed and kisses her on her forehead. She closes her eyes while he kissed her. Amy giggles and opens her eyes, and playfully nudges her nose on his.

Sonic walked to the door and locked it. He walks up to her and pushes her back on the bed. Fixes her properly parallel in the bed. He rested her head on the pillow behind her. Sonic kissed her softly on her forehead. Sonic removed his shirt and brought his head down on her neck signaling her to patrol his back. She rubs his back and up the back of his head. Amy leans her head against the side of his head and closes her eyes. "...You wanna family...you got one." Sonic says very soft to a whisper. Amy smiles unconsciously. Sonic's hand reached for the lamp on the night stand next to their bed. He shuts the light leaving only the moon light, a tool of enlighten and arousment. Amy could see his silhouette in front of her. She can hear his belt loosening, the belt sliding of his pants and hitting the floor. Sonic comes down once more and kisses her on her neck. He purrs in her ear, bringing more excitement. She passes her hands over his spines on his back, and massages his shoulders. 'It won't be so bad...a family.' Sonic thought.

Sonic sat up and removed her shirt. Her white bra shown through the darkness. He snaked his hands behind her and unclipped her bra. Slid it down her shoulders. Amy felt a breeze flown across her breast. Then a warm breath took its place. Sonic breathed all over her breast and placed his tongue right on her right nipple. A quick dab that's all. He nuzzles his nose on her nipple. Then passes his tongue again. He dragged his nose down her stomach and unbuttons her pants. She was in white matching lace panty. He kissed around the underwear and reached her legs. Down her hip and thigh, to her knee, and down to her toes. He spread her toes and kissed and sucked each one. Amy giggles because it tickled her. He crawled back on top of her and removed his pants. Sonic brought his fingers across the most sensitive part of her womaness. He could feel the wetness through her panties. He slowly fit his finger under panty and dragged two fingers across her valley of femininity. He pulled his fingers out and removed her panty all together. Sonic slowly brought his head down and kissed right above her area giving her a chill up her spine.

Sonic spread her legs and nudges his nose right into her body. She sat up a bit a little nervous. She had never had this done to her. Sonic passed his tongue across her wet plump body. Brought his tongue inside drinking in her essence. Amy couldn't help but feel the excitement coming. He was guilty for taking her virginity, and he was doing it again. Amy felt the arousment crawling madly up her body. He was already inside her and eating as much as possible. She passed her hands across his head and rubbed his spines. His spines where tangled in her fingers as he brought his tongue to her in every touch. She moans a very soft moan. Amy unconciously arches her head back and takes it all in. Her body was oozing with love. Sonic just cleaned the messes. He sits up and looks at her. She looks at him. Amy could see the soft shimmer around his lips. He licks his lips then wipes it with his forearm. Amy smiles and sits up. She walks on her knees to him, though it was a very short distance.

Am throws her arms around him and pulls him down with her. "...Take me...now." She softly lets out. Amy opens her legs again as a welcome back. Sonic slowly but surely slips inside her, for the second time. It didn't hurt at all. He rocks his hips. They both danced in a motion so pleasant, so greedily. Sonic wasn't exactly on top. He was on his knees slouching just a bit. He gripped the pillow under her with such force, and rocked faster. Amy moans and tries her best to take in as much fresh air as possible. She breathes in between her teeth and lets out another moan. Sonic had let go of the pillow and gripped her hips and rock faster. His body penetrating more than before. Amy moans a loud moan, not a soft moan inside your throat, but actually moaning with great pride. She gripped on to his shoulders for support. He slows down to regain energy but was no where near his breaking point. Sonic was taking this ALL the way. He rocked faster and faster till you could practically hear their hips throbbing for some rest.

Sweat fell through both of them. Amy grabbed Sonic's hips as a support system. Sonic knew she was stabled so he moved even faster. As they gripped each other with love, and at the same time rivalry. Who would give in first? Amy dug her nails in his skin, while Sonic bit his lip. Sweat filled the air as they challenged each other with their competitive love. He rocks more and more. Amy screams and grabs him close as he kept bringing it to her. "Mmm-" Amy held her tongue in an attempt of winning their silent game. Sonic brought his head down as she massaged it tenderly. He kept on going though. He rocked his hips more. Amy shivered knowing her peek was soon. Sonic moved faster feeling himself coming. His peek grew inside and his body quivered and fell with defeat. His body slammed on top of hers as she rubbed his back in a winning tease. He pants heavily and sweat drips off above is eyebrow. Sweat trickling down his cheek. Amy felt his perspiration fall on her body like raindrops of tension. Sonic weakly lifted himself off of her and fell to the side. His breaths were so ridged. Up and down, and all over again. Sonic swung his head back to the accompanying pillow behind him. Their sheets were a mess. The essence of both of them were everywhere.

Sonic tried to slow his breathing speed down. Amy curled up next to him. He looked over to her and smiles. "If you don't get pregnant then it's hopeless." Sonic teases. Amy giggles. "We need to bathe." She says. "I-I'm too tired." Sonic says closing his eyes. His body was swollen with pleasure. Amy sat up and kissed him on his cheek. "Well we bathe in the morning." Amy says clamping her legs around his. Sonic rolled over on top of her and hissed her neck tiredly. Then settled besides her. Their body joins together once more for a nice night of rest.

* * *

Chapter 25 soon!

Chow Mandy


	24. Halloween

I do not own Sonic or any sega character in this story...

* * *

Chapter 25

Amy got out of bed and walked to the bathroom for a nice shower. She turns on the water and rubs her hands through her spines. Sonic walks in and kisses her on the cheek and then goes to brushes his teeth. Amy ran shampoo and scrubbed her spines. Sonic walked in the shower and Amy handed him the shampoo. "We still need make-up." Sonic says scrubbing like if he had a disease in his head. "I got that under control." Amy says rinsing her head out. Sonic handed her the shampoo for a second scrub. Amy gets soap in her eyes and drops the bottle on Sonic's foot. Sonic jumped up and screamed. "Oh I'm sorry." Amy feels around for him. Sonic rubs his toes. "Oww." Amy says rubbing her eyes hard. Sonic rinsed his hands and cupped his hands to gather water. He rinsed Amy's eye out. Amy blinked but the redness didn't go away. Amy conditioned and got out. Sonic was still finishing up.

Amy had her robe on and was removing the fog off the window. She looked at her eye, red. "Oh why on Halloween." She says. Sonic walked out the shower with a towel around his waist. He grabbed her face and examined her eye. "It should go away before we leave." He says. Sonic kisses her in the forehead, then removes the towel and dries himself off. Amy giggles as she watches him, and then leaves to eat some breakfast. Sonic comes down with his robe, sits and slouches on the chair. Amy fries some eggs and bacon. The smell made Sonic's stomach grumble. "Mmm that smells really good." Sonic says sniffing into the air. Amy flipped the omelet and pressed it down with the spatula. Then took a portion of the food and put it on a plate and serves it to Sonic. Sonic licks his lips and dug in. Amy took some for herself and Macaroni. They ate and then went to the room to put their costumes on. Sonic slipped into his black pants and then put on his white collared shirt that looked like the 18th century shirt. He put in the fake teeth, and then grinned to see how they looked. Amy put on her collar. Sonic clipped his cape on. Amy zipped up her boots and slipped on her teeth.

Amy took out her make-up kit and put some eyeliner under Sonic's eye, darkening giving him a dead look. Then Amy put him black lipstick and really made him sexy. Sonic stuck his tongue out giving him a punk rock vampire look, cause of the tongue ring of course. Amy giggles and kisses him, then does her own make-up. Macaroni walks in. "Chao!" She says. "Oh Macaroni you want make-up too?" She asked. "CHAO!" Macaroni flew to her and landed on the dresser. Amy started with a little light pink eye shadow, not very noticeable though. Then she put a little bit of blush and that's it. "You're beautiful." Amy says clapping her hands together. "CHAO!"

"C'mon Shadow should be here soon." Sonic says walking to the living room. Amy followed holding and babying her. They left the house, down the elevator and out the building. Shadow was waiting in his Escalade with Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Knuckles inside. "Damn how are we gonna fit?" Amy asked. "We'll fit, there's more room in there than you think." Sonic says opening the door for her. They got inside and drove of. Shadow wasn't dressed up one bit. "Why didn't you get dressed?" Amy asked. "I don't feel like it." Shadow says stopping at a red light. Amy looked back at Rouge and Knuckles. Rouge was dressed in a witch outfit with a big pointy hat were her ears poked out the side. Knuckles was dressed as a wizard. He looked like his father in that outfit. Amy giggles when he looked at him. "Now I know why you begged him." Amy says. Knuckles rolled his eyes. Tails was dressed as a scientist and Cream was dressed as a fairy, Cheese was dressed as a fairy sprite. Macaroni and Cheese sat together singing in their 'Chao' language. Amy sat next to Sonic in the second row. The rest was in the back.

They stopped at Twinkle Park. It was flooded with horrific, slutty, and cute people. They were all dressed. "See Shadow everyone got dressed." Rouge says. "Yea right." Shadow turned the car off and they left the parking lot. They walked inside Twinkle Park and paid their admission. They walk around just observing all the people. "C'mon lets go on a ride." Sonic says. Everyone follows him to one of the roller coaster. They stand on line, and wait. "Why did we even have to come to this stupid park anyways?" Shadow asked. "Cause it's Halloween and we're gonna have a blast." Amy cheered. Shadow rolled his eyes then they finally got on.

They went on so many different rides, and people in costumes jumped out and scared them from time to time. They spent their whole day at Twinkle Park.

* * *

Chow Mandy


	25. Amy's pregnant

I do not own Sonic or any sega character...

I wanna thank the people who in fact DO like my story.

Dragonmaster-sain

Mikkey hodge

AmyR90

Spike and C.K.Y.

Tails5555

and everyone else who participated as this story grew.

* * *

Chapter 26 

Amy wakes up. November 27. She has this terrible pain in the pit of his stomach. She sits up on the bed, and rubs her stomach. She looks at Sonic and sighs. Amy had eaten something bad yesterday, she wasn't sure if her stomach was acting up because of it. She had walked to the bathroom while rubbing her tummy. She stumbled into the bathroom and flunged the toilet seat up. She stuck her head in and threw up. Sonic shot up when he heard her throwing up. He raced to the bathroom and held her spines back. Amy picked her head up and cried. Sonic held her. "Want me to take you to the doctor's?" Sonic asked softly. Amy sniffled and said yes.

Sonic drives Amy to the doctor. They wait a long line. Then finally. "Amy Rose the doctor will see you now." The nurse said. Amy and Sonic walked into the office. "Okay what's the problem?" The doctor says filling out some papers. "Um...I'm throwing up, dizzy, and I'm craving for sardines and pickles, strange." Amy says. Sonic chokes at the pickles and sardines. "Uh-huh." The doctor seemed like he wasn't paying attention to her. "Okay...can we run some tests." The doctor asked. "Uh I guess." She answers. The doctor shows Sonic the way out while he does some tests.

"Ugh why can't I stay." Sonic says slouching on the waiting seat. About 10 minutes goes by. The doctor walks out first then Amy. She seemed to be thanking the doctor. he was telling her something. Sonic got up and walked to her. "So what is it?" He asked. "We did it! We're gonna have a baby!" Amy says jumping on to him. "You serious!" Sonic says then smiles and hugs her back. "She can do normal things now, but after about four months she needs to rest alot." The doctor informs her. "Thank you." Sonic says and they leave the office.

Sonic and Amy got in the car, and drove back home. "So who are we gonna tell first?" Amy asked. "Uh how 'bout no one." He says. "Why not?" She asked. "Well lets keep it to ourselves for now." He explains. Amy giggles then thinks about how they would be in about 5 years from now. She giggles some more. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Oh nothing." She giggles again. "Stop laughing!" Sonic says picking her up, slamming her on the bed, and starts tickling her. "Haha Sonic c'mon haha you give the baby brain damage!" She laughs. "Oh yea now I'm tickling for two." Sonic says admiring the word or number two. She smiles.

The next morning Sonic made breakfast and to tell the truth he wasn't a bad cook. Sonic handed Amy some eggs and gave Macaroni a small portion of some food and the rest for him. "I wanna tell someone." Amy says. "Just wait, maybe we should tell them on Christmas." He adds. "Why?" She asked. "Cause we just found out and I wanna keep it to myself." "Greedy." Sonic chuckles. Amy looks at him and threw a piece of egg at him. Sonic looked at the egg then ate it. Amy looked at him weird then broke the silence with a loud laugh. "What?" Sonic asked. "You ate it?!" Amy says. Sonic chuckles. "I'll eat anything that you touch." He says with a bit of an arousing voice. "Oh puh-lease." She rolls her eyes and finishes her breakfast.

"So how long are we in for?" Sonic asked. "Well he'll be like this for a long, long time." She says. "Long eh-I say about a month?" He asked. "Yup and the doctor says NO SEX." She teases. "No sex?! You gotta be kidden me not a bit?" He asked desperetly. "Nope." "Ugh c'mon no sex?! I won't last these nine months." Sonic banged his head on the table. "Masturbate." She suggested. "NO! I never masturbated in my life! Now I got a girl you think I'm gonna start?!" He says. Amy giggles then cleans off their plates. "No sex...not even a little peek-a-boo?" He asked. "None what's so ever." "Why will the baby try and grab it?" He asked again. "No! Sonic, no means no." She says washing the plates. Sonic covered his face and thought about it for a while. "Wow nine months." He mumbles. "Yup." Amy kissed him on the cheek then walked away. Sonic looked at her. "Can't I even take advantage of you while you still got your figure?" He asked. "Oh Sonic." Amy rolled her eyes.

Amy got dressed. Sonic walked in. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked. "Um...I dunno?" Sonic looked at her stomach. "When does the belly grow in?" "Maybe about 3 or 4 months?" She answers. "Hmm and your only a month pregnant." Sonic rolls his eyes thinking how long they're gonna be without sex and without her figure. "It wont be so bad." She says. Sonic smiles. "I know." He hugs her.

It's December 17. Sonic and Amy were decorating their Christmas tree. They already had the hanging ornaments and lights on. Sonic was rapping the tree with the fluffy scarf meant for the tree. Amy was on a stepping stool and trying to get the top and put the star on. Sonic was watching Amy. The bright lights filled the room with colors. Amy got the star up then jumped on to Sonic. Sonic hugged her then sat down with Amy on his lap. They snuggled together for a while. Sonic was about to kiss her. "What you got me for christmas?" Amy asked. "Boy Amy you really can spoil a mood." Sonic says pulling his head away from her. "Oh C'mon please tell me!" She says begging to the max. "Amy christmas is coming just wait." "I'll tell you what I got you." She bargains. "No Amy." Sonic chucles then smiles. "You're gonna love it." Sonic teases her. "PLEASE tell me." Amy begs again. "I'll tell you if you give me a big kiss." Sonic says pointing to his lips. Amy jumped on him and gave him the biggest kiss. "Now?" She asked. He brought his lips to her ear. Amy was getting ready. "It's...It's gonna be opened on Christmas." He whispers. Amy took a good second before she reacted. "Dummy." She pouted. Sonic kissed her. "I know you'll love it." Sonic says trying to make her want it even more. "Oh why are you torturing me." Amy asked sadly. "Cause if we can't have sex, you gotta suffer at least for a while." He says. "But it's only eight days." Amy says. "Feels like an eternity?" He asked. "Yes."

Amy giggles and they snuggle and watch the glowing tree.

* * *

Well this chapter was a filler, Mikkey asked me to make her pregnant and I thought it was a good idea, I just had to find a way to fit it in. But I did it! Amy's Pregnant with Sonic's baby

Chow Mandy


	26. Merry Christmas

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 27

It's Christmas Eve; everyone came over for the holidays. Sonic and Amy sat on the sofa sipping hot chocolate. Knuckles and Rouge were sitting on the opposite side of them. Shadow was standing up leaning against the wall, and Cream and Tails were playing a game of chess. Tails was winning. Macaroni and Cheese were floating around playing tag. "Sonic it's almost Christmas, just tell me." Amy begs. "Just wait a couple of hours." Sonic says looking at the clock. 09:45 pm. "So what'd you think we should do? To pass the time?" Rouge asked. "Well sleep." Knuckles says. "(Ahem) you can sleep I'll take what ever you don't open tonight." Sonic comments. Amy laughs. "Knuckles will be without gifts." "So." Sonic says. "So that wouldn't be fair."

"So did anyone...by anything for Shadow?" Sonic asked. "I did." Amy said trying not to leave him out. "Me too." Rouge said. "So did I." Cream adds. "Yea I did as well." Tails says. "Damn." Sonic says. Everyone laughs. "Hmph." Was all Shadow said. "The question is...Did Shadow bought anything for us?" Knuckles asked. Everyone looked at Shadow. "That's what Christmas is about? Giving gifts?" Shadow asked rhetorically. "That means no." Sonic says going back to his regular slouching position. "No I go something for Amy, Rouge, and Cream." Shadow said. "None for you two." The girls laughed. "Well you guys will be short of presents." Amy says. "Good he'd probably give me a timer bomb." Sonic comments. "Yup." Shadow answers. Sonic looked at him then thought about 'What if there is a bomb in one of the boxes?' Sonic looked at Shadow for a god two seconds then said. "If any present explodes before I give Amy her gift, I'll-" Sonic was cut off by Amy. "Be dead." She said. "Yes, and I'll kill you." Sonic finishes his sentence. Everyone laughs.

"Trust me, no bombs." Shadow says. Sonic looked at him for a while like if he was trying to pry into his mind. Then gave up. "Fine." Sonic says. "I'm hungry." Amy said. "Yea and you gotta eat for two now." Sonic said. "For two?" Everyone asked. "Yea..." Sonic said. "Huh?" Rouge wondered what he was talking about. "Sonic you never told them." Amy said. "Oh, oh yea, Amy's pregnant." Sonic said flat out like it was nothing. Rouge and Knuckles fell off the sofa. "Pregnant?!" Rouge shouted. "Why DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Amy smiled. "Sonic said not to." "You dog." Knuckles says. Sonic laughs. "Congratulation!" Cream cheered. "Yea." Tails said after. Shadow looked at her for a good while, and then looked at Sonic. "What?" Sonic asked thinking that Shadow was checking Amy out. "Your baby, I'm trying to imagine it." Shadow said. "Yea it'll look cute but only from Amy's side." He finishes. "Oh If you had a baby with Amy it'll come out the same way, dickhead you look just like me!" Sonic tried to defend his position. "But better." Shadow finished. "Oh Why I'otta." Sonic said picking up his sleeves. "Sonic stop." Amy said. Sonic calmed down. "I'm still hungry." Amy said. "Let's order some pizza." Knuckles said. "Duh who's gonna spend their Christmas delivering pizza?" Sonic asked. "Christmas, EVE." Knuckles corrects him. "Whatever." Sonic rolls his eyes." Shadow can cook something." Rouge suggested. "Yea." Cream said. They all looked at Shadow. "I'll be in the kitchen." Shadow leaves to cook.

It was now 11:30 pm, and the crew were getting worked up. "Thirty minutes left." Amy said. Knuckles was chowing down on the food Shadow cooked. Amy ate more than normal but not to the point where she becomes a hog figuratively. Everyone ate and Knuckles was going for thirds. "Damn Knuckles why do you eat so much?" Sonic asked. "Cause Rouge sucks at cooking so when ever I got a chance at eating good food I take it." He answers. Rouge huffs at his rude comment. "Well eat dirt from now on." She says.

Sonic decided to watch some T.V. He turned it to the nightly news. "Welcome to the News at 11, we want to say Merry Christmas to everyone who is just joining. Okay to the weather..." The young news anchor woman said. "Okay there will be snow soon coming in on about Tuesday, Thursday will be a little tougher, a blizzard will be hitting Station Square, and back to you Mary." He says. "Thank you, for most of you, you know the Chao Olympics will be coming to Station Square this year. So if you haven't get them ready now is definitely the time to start, the Olympics will be starting in January 15." She says. "Well Macaroni is ready." Amy said biting into a drumstick. "Yea, and then we're gonna have to work you out Amy." Sonic says. "Why?" She asked. "Cause you're only about two months in and you're growing a tummy." Sonic poked it but to his amazement it was hard, not soft. "Damn." Sonic knocked on it. Amy laughed.

Sonic changed the channel. Sports, Cooking, History, and Cartoons, all of them were Christmas specials. "Damn no horror flicks on?" Sonic asked. "Sonic...It's Christmas." Amy says. "So but c'mon can't someone die on Christmas?" Sonic watched a stupid G movie about Santa." It was now Twelve o'clock." Cream and Tails were the first ones giving their presents. Amy got shoes to match her dress she got for her birthday, Sonic got a highly designed pair of sneakers Tails built for his speed, and Rouge got a tool used for checking if the jewels she wants are real or not. Knuckles got a new pair of gloves; Shadow got a pair of sneakers from Tails as well.

Sonic and Amy got Cream a new dress, Tails tools, Knuckles sensors he can put around his island, Rouge a jewel necklace. Rouge and Knuckles got Amy and Sonic a specially crafted jewel, Cream and Tails more tools and a jewel shaped like a chao's head, Shadow a dark onyx (Jewel) that was shaped round. Shadow got Amy a necklace, Rouge a necklace, and Cream a necklace. He really didn't know what they wanted. Macaroni and Cheese got toys.

Everyone was thanking and trying on their gifts. Laughing and reminiscing. "So you said you got me a gift Sonic." Amy says. "Yea I did" "The tree is empty." Knuckles points out. "It's not under the tree." Sonic says. "Where?" Rouge looks around the tree and finds a small box hidden inside the tree. "Oh god Sonic you could have done better." Knuckles says. Rouge smacks the back of his head. "Shh." She knew exactly what was going on. Creams face lightens. Shadow was even in a state of shock. What was in that box he was keeping from Amy for so long?

* * *

Chapter 28 soon

Chow Mandy


	27. Sonic proposes

I do not own Sonic or any sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 28

"I don't get it?" Knuckles asked. Rouge shushed him again. Sonic got down on one knee in front of Amy. "Sonic what are you doing man it's Christmas." Knuckles was totally confused. Everyone shushed him again. "Amy..." Sonic began. "Sonic stand up." Knuckles says again. "Jeez can't a guy propose." Sonic shouted back. Knuckles eyes widened. He kept quiet. "Amy you know I love you." Sonic began. "And I would never try and hurt you." "Liar." Knuckles says. "You know Knuckles, you're not coming to the wedding." Sonic said looking back at him. "She didn't even say yes." Knuckles says. "Shut up maybe then she'll say yes." Sonic said. "Don't tell me to shut up." Knuckles argued back. "Oh GOD!" Sonic got up. "AMY will you marry me!" Sonic said loud and annoyed. "YES!" She jumped on him and hugged him hard. "Of course." She mumbles in his ear. She starts to cry. Shadow smiled.

"You know Knuckles you gotta be the one." Rouge rolls her eyes. "How was I suppose to know you get on your knees to propose." He defends himself. "You gotta start watching t.v." She answers. Cream clapped her hands and wiped her tears. Tails clapped as well. The chao's were still playing with their toys. "So now what Sonic, she's pregnant." Shadow says. "So what?" He asked. "Well Sonic, knowing you, you want the 'perfect wedding' and well that takes time and money, She's pregnant you don't want her going down the isle looking like a blimp do ya?" Shadow says. Sonic puts the ring on Amy. "Well we'll marry after she gives birth." He says. Amy was still soft eyes on him. Rouge looked at Knuckles. "It would of been better if you kept your mouth shut Knuckles." Knuckles grins weakly.

"So what'd ya gonna name the little horror?" Knuckles asked. "Hmm...One it ain't no horror, two if...I dunno?" Sonic says. "I never really thought about it." He says. Shadow rolls his eyes. "Lord have mercy on this guy." He preaches. Everyone laughs. "Like you can do better?" Sonic mumbles. "C'mon lets think up some names." Cream says. "Okay...How about mmm Karen?" Rouge asked. Sonic looked at her. "No, I wanna name like mines unique." Amy thought. "For a boy first." She says. "Tommy." Tails said. "No, unique." Amy said. "Hmm, I have a lot of unique names in my family." Knuckles says. "Okay lets here it." "Poco, Namu, Koda, Ginta, Chi, Tashi, Kura, Kira, Keiko..." Knuckles says thinking deep in his mind. They looked at him for a good while. "Okay, how about names like mine, colors, Violet, Ruby, Marina, Dandy, Sadfire, Opal." Rouge suggests. Sonic shook his head no. "How about names like Shadow dark and demented (mad, insane)." Sonic says. "Feh." Was all Shadow said. "How about names like Tails, arm, leg, hip, cheek, lip." Rouge jokes. "My real name is Miles." Tails defends his name. "Oh okay, inch, kilometers, feet, centimeters." Rouge says. Everyone laughs again. "So what about names like mine, Cream, vanilla, chocolate, cheesecake, melon, strawberry, apple." She suggests.

Sonic disagreed with all the names. "Man this will be harder than I thought." Sonic sat down and thought for a while. "We got 7 months to think up a good name Sonic." Amy comforts him. Sonic kisses Amy on the cheek. "We haven't heard what names you like, and you're the mother." He says. "Uh okay um, let's see...Ariel, Sandy, Sarah, Carol, Zoë, Phoebe, Mary." She says. "Zoë is pretty good as a unique name."Yea but I think it's not as unique as you think." She says. Sonic thought for a while. So what are we gonna do for the wedding?" Sonic asked. "Hmm, I wanna big wedding with a nice big fluffy dress, and roses in my hair, and people everywhere." Amy says gleaming. Sonic laughed. "How about a sailor scenario?" Shadow says. "What'd you mean?" Knuckles asked. "You know, on a cruise with everyone dressed up in sailor suits and little hats, Amy dressed at a female sailor with the little scarf around her neck." Shadow says. "...Gay." Sonic points at Shadow. "PERFECT!" The three girls screamed. "THAT SOUNDS SO ROMANTIC...OH I CAN IMAGINE IT NOW!" They shout in unison. Sonic was in a short state of shock. "Shadow was it with the ladies; I bet he can pick the perfect dress too." Knuckles says. "Uh-huh." Sonic replies.

"It doesn't have to be sailors, since Sonic hates water, be creative." Shadow insists. "Hmm Cinderella?" Knuckles suggests. "No more or less for a sweet sixteen." Amy says. "How about sleeping, beauty." Rouge asked. "No, too dramatic." Cream says. "Yea it is." Rouge and Amy says. "How about we have a normal wedding where you walk down the isle and we stand while the priest talks and then we say our vows, and kiss." Sonic suggests very dully. "No something worth remembering." Amy says. "Ugh why do girls have to be this way?" Sonic says. "Girls think about love and memories, and pretty things." Knuckles says. "And boys think about sex and how long they can jerk off." Rouge defends the women in the world. "Oh please." Knuckles rolls his eyes he sits back. "Can we not do this now?" Sonic says yawning. "Yea it's getting late, we better go." Knuckles says. Rouge grabs her jacket. "Uh-uh you gotta help us clean." Amy said. Everyone picked up their stuff and cleaned up. "Bye." They leave." Amy rubs her tummy. "You aren't kidding." Amy said. "Yea it's really hard." Sonic says. They bathe and change into their night cloths and lay in bed.

Amy was lying on her back; her head was lying on the pillows, while Sonic was by her belly. "So what do you want your name to be?" He asked her tummy. Amy giggles. "Uh-huh...mm..." Sonic says as if he was listening to the imaginary man inside. "It said, guaguagua." He says. Amy laughs. "Let's think of a name that it won't be teased." She insists. "Hmm...I really don't know what to name him...or her." Amy thought then gave up. "Let's get some rest." She says. Sonic fixed himself to her eye level and covered them with the blanket. He throws his arms around Amy and snuggles tightly. They fall asleep.

* * *

Chapter 29 soon

Chow Mandy


	28. Chao Olympics

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

Amy: 19 years Sept, 23

Sonic: 21 years Jul, 30

Knuckles: 22 years Feb, 2

Rouge: 21 years Apr, 28

Shadow: 23 years D.o.b. Unknown

Tails: 19 years Jul, 27

Cream: 19 years Oct. 15

* * *

Chapter 29 

January 15, Station Square was covered with a thick white coat of snow. The soft cold was actually warming to the heart even though it was below 32 degrees. People were dressed in thick coats and scarves around their neck. Some where wearing gloves, and some were hiding their hands in their pockets from the frost bites.

Amy put her coat on and dressed Macaroni warmly. Sonic grabbed his keys. "So are you ready?" Sonic asked Macaroni. "Chao!" She replies. "Let's go kick some ass." Sonic says. They leave their penthouse. Sonic decides to take the McLaren. Amy strapped in Macaroni in the back seat. Then came up to the front. "Sonic can you do us a favor today?" Amy asked. "Yea what?" He asked. "Drive slow, it's snowing." She points out. "I'm not blind." He revs up his car to warm it up. "Well I'm just gonna say that I'd like it if we get their intact." "Feh." He retorts to her comment. They drove off into the white paradise.

"WELLLLCOME TO THE ANNUAL CHAO OLYMPICS WHERE IT WILL BE HELD IN THE CITY OF MASS PRODUCTION! STATION SQUARE!" The loud speaker went. Looking for parking was a killer. "Well Macaroni I'd have to say, you gotta lot of opponents." Sonic said looking for parking. "How about I leave you guys here and you go in, while I find parking." Sonic suggested. "Okay hurry up." She replies. He lets them out in front of the dome.

They walk in. Tons of Chao's everywhere. Small ones, big ones, smart ones, and dumb ones. Amy walked in holding Macaroni's hand. "AMY!" A young woman's voiced called to her. "Huh?" Amy turned around to see Cream holding Cheese in her arms. "Cream what are you doing here, you entered Cheese?" Amy asked. "Oh heavens no, Cheese isn't ready, we heard that you entered Macaroni, and I thought you needed a cheerleading squad." She says politely. "Great that'll be well." She says. Sonic comes up behind them. "Hey Sonic!" Cream greets him. "I had to fight some old lady for a parking spot so let's go." He says. They laugh and walk around. "Get'cha Chao souvenir." A guy shouts behind a stand full of toy Chao's. Sonic, Amy, and Cream walk around. "Oh there look the registered Chao's have to go there." Amy points. They go over there, and register Macaroni on the attendance. "Great her preliminary rounds start in an hour." The woman says. "Thanks." They walk around. Two Chao's were sparring, another was reading, some were sleeping, and some were eating. "Well I guess we can stay over there." Amy points to an empty table and chairs. They sit down. Macaroni grabs the toy from the table and her and her mother starts playing with it. "Well I gotta hand it to Cheese, you wouldn't been able to tell that she's Macaroni's mother, the way they play around." Sonic says.

Strength round...

Preliminary round one...

Macaroni vs. Chaoski. Chaoski is a very young Chao and still was crawling. Amy and Sonic sat in the VIP section since they were the owner of a registered Chao; Cream had to sit in the audience. "GO MACARONI!" "CHAO!" They shouted. "Ready...GO!" The small omochao says. Chaoski moved first and tried to get on her feet but fell in the process. Macaroni gave a swift swing at her not to hurt her but to win the round. Chaoski fell back and started crying. "Chew...Chew." She cries. Macaroni felt sad. "Chao." She says nicely, and comforts. "Aww." The audience sighs. "C'mon Macaroni kick her butt." Sonic shouted loud. "Oh Sonic." Amy rolls her eyes. "What we came here to win." Sonic reasons. This little female echidna came out from behind them. "Oh Chaoski, its okay." She runs to her Chao and comforts her. "Chaoski is unable to battle; Macaroni wins the first preliminary round." The omochao states. "CHAO!" Macaroni runs to Amy and Sonic.

Preliminary round two...

Gretchen vs. Hannah. Gretchen is a brown Chao with adorable orange freckles. Hannah is a green Chao with cat ears, tails and feet. "Ready...GO!" They both were crawling. The crowd cheered them on. Sonic got on his knees laughing. The chao's, were head butting each other since they can't stand yet. "Sonic, that's not nice." Amy said trying to hold her laugh. The audience was laughing as well. "The first Chao with a headache wins." Sonic jokes. Amy giggles but not loud so that who ever the owner was didn't hear her. Hannah started crying; Gretchen found this as a chance and charged at her. Hannah fell of the arena and lost. "The winner is Gretchen." The omochao shouts.

Preliminary round three...

Happy vs. Angel. Happy is an over-excited Chao and Angel is a super strong hero Chao. "Ready...Go!" The chao's were standing and in a boxing mode. The crowd was going wild because finally there were some chao's that can fight. Angel came in with a nice blow to Happy's face. Happy turned and attacked him with his tail. "Go...Go...GO!" The crowd rooted. Angel swung another punch and hit Happy directly. Happy went to swing back but missed. Angel charged up a super spin and knocked him out of the arena with his tail. The crowd went crazy. Angel stood tall and proud. "Wow lets not hope that Macaroni gets caught up with that bad ass." Sonic says. Amy looked at Macaroni, who didn't have a clue to as what Sonic was saying. "Chao?" Macaronis halo turned into a question mark. "What Sonic means is that not all your matches are gonna be as easy as the first one." Amy explains. The question mark turns into an '!' "CHAO CHAO!" She says happily. "She doesn't get it?" Sonic asked. "Nope." Amy hugged her happy Chao.

Preliminary round four...

Demon vs. Sad. Sad is an extremely sad looking Chao. Demon is a very strong dark Chao. "Ready...GO!" Demon shot off fast and swung hard on Sad's face. Then came down and his hands and swung like break dancing tripping Sad. Sad hit the floor and then got up slowly. Demon then charged and pushed Sad towards the edge. Sad lumbered quickly to his feet and ran quickly to the middle. Demon ran and jumped in the air. "CHAO!" Demon had a deep voice for a Chao but high for a normal person. Her voice showing her great strength and power. She came down with a belly flop and Sad was unable to battle. "Demon WINS!" The omochao shouts robotically. Demon walks off the arena well-trained and walked to her owner. A dark figure sitting in the back. Sonic couldn't make out who it was but he wasn't sure about his gut feeling saying negative things about his presents.

Preliminary round five...

Melody vs. Charms. Melody is a singing Chao that seems to never shut up. Charms is a Chao that looked spoiled. "Ready...GO!" The omochao said. The two chao's got up. Melody was singing with every swing she gave. Charms seem to dodge every attack Melody gave. Charms got down on a split and swung her feet like a helicopter. "Whoa!" The audience shouts all together. "Mmhmmhmm." Melody continued to sing. Then swing her long tail and knocked Charms in the face. Melody then skipped to Charms and head butted him. Charms tripped and fell out the arena. "Melody wins!" The omochao says. The crowd roars.

"Wow we got some competition." Amy said. "That's not half of them." Sonic says pointing to the new coming chao's. "They look like a problem in our road to victory." He says again.

* * *

Chapter 30 soon 

Chow Mandy


	29. Chao Olympics II

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 30

The preliminary rounds were over and the real tournament began. Sonic walked over to Macaroni, who was playing with a rubber doll. "Hey, you ready for the next rounds?" He asked. "Chao!" Sonic looked at Amy who was reading a magazine. He walks over to her and kisses her cheek. "These chao's are scary." Amy didn't seem to be listening. She was paying attention to the article she was reading. "Sonic you know it says that woman that are under going their first pregnancy have a tendency to be rude, wild, and cranky." She reads some more. Sonic looked at her. "Do you feel cranky?" He asked. "Hmm, am I?" She thought for a while. "Oh well." She goes to read some more.

Sonic looked at Macaroni again. Then Cream and Cheese came in. "Hi Sonic." Cream waves. Amy pokes her head out of her magazine. "Hey Cream." He replies nicely. "That was a good round Macaroni." Cream says to Macaroni. "Chao!" Macaroni replies happily. Cheese and Macaroni started playing with the doll.

"So how is your pregnancy going?" Cream asked sitting down in the seat next to Amy. "It's okay, I'll get used to the vomiting in the mornings." She replies. "Uh-huh." Cream acknowledges. "Yea." Sonic says reminiscing the past. Amy nodded. Cream giggles. "So what'ya reading?" She asked. "Stuff about pregnancies." Amy answers. Cream looked at the picture of a mother cat holding her baby in her arms. "Oh." She says softly. Sonic picked up a magazine about cars and started reading. "Feels like I'm waiting in the doctor's office." Sonic mumbles. Amy giggles in her breath and continues reading.

Round one...

Demon vs. Chaolin. Chaolin is this Chinese looking Chao. "Ready...GO!" Demon ran off, Chaolin did the same. They were dodging each others attacks. Then Demon swings her tail and hits Chaolin, not a critical hit though. Chaolin got up and swung his fists. Demon dodged each one and gave a close range blow. She knocked Chaolin in the solar plexus. Chaolin flew back and almost fell off of the arena. The crowd went crazy. Demon ran and knocked Chaolin out of the Arena. "Demon wins Round one!" The omochao says. The crowd applauded Demon. She walked off the stage and walked to her master.

Round two...

Angel vs. Chappy. Chappy is a very dry looking Chao. "Ready...GO!" Chappy danced around Angel. 'ChaoChaoCHAO!" He sang. Angel looked confused. Chappy out of nowhere swung his Tail and took Angel's balance from her. Angel got up and punched Chappy. Direct hit to the face. Chappy looked sad and upset at the same time. Chappy started swinging uncontrollably. Angel kicked below and knocked him down. Then pushed him off the arena. "Angel is the winner!" Omochao states the obvious. The crowd claps.

Round three...

Macaroni vs. Kiko. Kiko is an orange Chao with huge eyes. "Ready...GO!" Omochao starts the match. Macaroni puts her fists up. Kiko does the same. Macaroni comes in for the first swing, hit. Kiko spun around then tried to recover. She came back with a huge kick, but Macaroni dodged it. Macaroni came back with a head butt and Kiko flinched. Macaroni then kicked Kiko in the gut. Kiko sat down. The crowd rooted Macaroni on. Macaroni came with the final blow, a kick in the face. Kiko fell off the arena and Macaroni won. "Go Macaroni!" Sonic shouted to her. Amy smiles and waits for the Chao in open arms.

Round four...

Melody vs. Chaz. Chaz is a gorilla looking Chao with a huge smile. "Ready...GO!" Chaz walked towards Melody and gave his first swing. Direct hit, critical hit. Melody came back with a swing of her tail. Chaz jumped and dodged it. Then came back with a punch to the solar plexus. Melody got down on her knees and cried. Then ran off of the arena on her own free will. "Chaz is the winner!" Omochao states the obvious. The crowd cheered on Chaz.

Round five...

Libra vs. Pisces. Libra is a yellow Chao who is obviously born in the month of Libra. Pisces is a blue Chao born in the month of Pisces. "Ready...GO!" Libra ran towards Pisces and slapped Pisces in the face. Pisces came back with a slap to Libra's face. Pretty soon they were having a slapping contest. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! The crowd was silent. The only thing you heard was the slapping from the two chao's. "Whoa, looks like a soap opera." Sonic says. "Uh-huh." Amy looked at the two chao's in amazement.

The rounds for the other chao's continued going. Sonic bought Macaroni and Amy a hotdog and a soda. They sat on a bench. "Mmm this hotdog tastes good, why didn't you buy one?" Amy asked. "Mmm not really hungry." He replies. Macaroni was on her last bite. "Heh must 'of been really hungry there Macaroni." Sonic says. "Chaommm." She mumbles while eating. Sonic smiles. Amy rubs her tummy, which was a little rounder. "Still hungry?" He asked. "Yea." She looks at him giving him a get-me-more look. Sonic smiles then walks to the hotdog stand. He order a hotdog, then walks back and gives it to Amy. "You know Sonic, you seem odd?" She says. He looks at her. "Who me, nah." Sonic shook her idea off. "Yes, I mean well you never give up any food in the 'dog' family." She says. He looks at her then smiles, but his smile faded. "See something's wrong." She pokes at him. Sonic looked at her then forced a smile. "That guy, I dunno he freaks me out." Sonic says. "...Huh? Who?" Amy looked around. "The one that owns that dark Chao, ehh Demon or something?" He thinks. "Oh." Amy reminisced on the past. She knows he's quiet, but Sonic has been getting bad vibes from him.

Sonic smiles. "Don't worry Amy." He assures her. She smiles then chows down on her hotdog. Sonic gave her a get-me-food look. She smiles he seemed back to normal so she got him a chili dog. He chomped it down. She laughs then slurps her can of soda. Sonic snatched her soda and drank it. They play fought for the soda for a while. Amy finished the rest of the soda, and Sonic bought a new can and a bottle of water for Macaroni. Still he felt unease but didn't want to worry his love.

"THE NEXT CHAO ROUNDS WILL BE HELD HERE, IN JUNE 5, SWIMMING, INTELLEGENTS, RACE!" The announcements went. "Phew, Macaroni made it." Sonic stretches. Amy pets Macaroni for doing a good job. "CHAO!" She says happily in responds to her petting.

* * *

Chapter 31 soon. Amy's baby shower

Chow Mandy


	30. Making a Baby Shower

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

* * *

Chapter 31 

May 29. Amy woke up first. She got up sleepily in her maternity nightgown. 7 months pregnant. Sonic was still asleep. Friday. She tried to get out of bed without waking him but her luck and her weight just woke him up anyways. "Hey." He says groggily trying to waken. "Ugh." Amy bends back like a pregnant woman does to relieve back pains. "It sucks being a woman." She says. Amy slips her slippers on. Then walks to the bathroom to freshen up. Sonic follows and showers. When Amy was done brushing her teeth, she went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Macaroni was in the living room watching some child show. She kisses Macaroni on the head then walks to the kitchen. Opens the fridge and pulls out the butter. Goes in the cabinet for the pancake mix, and then washes out the measuring cup. She gives in to a long yawn.

Sonic comes to the kitchen smelling the pancakes being cooked. He kisses her on the forehead then dips his finger in the mix to get a nice taste. "So what do you think your baby shower Rouge planned is gonna be like tomorrow?" He asked still not sure how he gave in to Rouge's begs to plan one more party for her. "I dunno, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet." She says. "Well they'll be a lot of yellow and green." She mumbles. "Why those colors, why not pink and blue?" He asked. "CAUSE we don't know if it's a boy or girl so the colors are neutral." She explains. It took Sonic a good two seconds to understand. He nodded quietly. She flipped the pancake over with a big hiss from the butter. Then took it out when it was cooked. Amy poured in another one. Sonic grabbed the first pancake but Amy slapped his hand with the burning spatula. "YE-OUCH! Damn Amy, why'd you do that for?!" He jumps out. She smiles then kisses his burned hand. "Wait till I'm finish with the cooking." She says. He kissed his own hand. "Hmph." He goes to sit down.

Macaroni comes in singing. "ChaoChaoChaoChaoChao--" She sings. "Hmm someone looks like they're in a good mood." Amy says petting Macaroni on the head. Sonic took two pancakes and gulped them down ferociously. "Damn Sonic and I'm supposed to be the pregnant one." She says. Sonic drank his orange juice in one gulp. "Amy, please you maybe pregnant but you sure don't eat like one." Sonic retorts. "Our baby will be malnourished." He says. Amy huffed and finished her breakfast. He smiles then gets up and kisses her on his way to put his dish in the sink. She looks at him with her cheeks stuffed of food then grins. "I gotta go now." He says. Sonic kisses her again as a good-bye kiss then leaves. "Sonic leaves for work.

Rouge...

"Okay people we need to get this right!" She screams at her hired workers. "The flowers go over there, the gifts go in that corner and NO we're not gonna have a pop singer singing here, for GOD'S sakes this is a BABY SHOWER!" The people follow their orders. Rouge walked around the very large room. "No no NO! Ugh GO FIND A FLORIST TO ORGANIZE THOSE FLOWERS! No color coordination what so ever, damn." She mumbles in the end. She helps put up the 'It's your baby shower' banner across the large woven chair with green and yellow ribbons tied in bows.

Knuckles decorated the flowers on the wall since he knew so much about them. Rouge walks up to him. "No Knuckles I said the red roses with the white ones, not the yellow ones." She tells him. "Ugh it looks fine Rouge." He mumbles. She huffs. "It's not YOUR baby shower; I need it to look nice and pretty for Amy." She tells him then walks off. Two employees caught her eye. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She runs over and pulls of the sign. "We don't know if the baby is a boy yet!" She tells them. "We don't?" The first one said. "Oh that's okay." The second one grabs the banner from her and carrots 'Not' right between it's and boy. "...It's NOT a boy." Rouge said dryly. "Uh-huh." She smiles. Rouge smiles back evilly. "What if it is a boy?" She growls. "Then what's the problem in the first place?" The first one says. "Cause there's a possibility that it's a boy and a possibility that it's a GIRL!" She shouts. Rouge grabs the banner and tore it to pieces like a mad dog. She breaths deep. "No BANNERS HELP WITH THE BALLOONS!" She orders. The two walk off and does their job. Rouge sat down on a chair. "Uh this is gonna be the worst baby shower ever." She mumbles.

Knuckles kneels right next to her. "No it isn't." He says softly. "Look around you Rouge." She looks up at the job they did. "It...It doesn't look so bad." Knuckles said flatly noticing the messy job. "We need a lot of work on this room." They say in unison. Rouge got up and started sweeping some of the ripped papers on the floor. Knuckles sighed miserably. He gets up and picks his cell. "...Hello?" The voice called out. "Yea, well this party needs some good arrangement willing to help?" He asked. "...What's the damage?" He asked. "Color blind employees, uh it's a boy banners everywhere, and pretty much out of order." He explains the situation. "Aiight be right there." They hang up. "Phew, this party might be saved after all." Knuckles walks to help Rouge clean up.

The next day...

Sonic got up early. He sat up very sleepily. He and Amy were up all night talking about baby names. They came up with Comet, Starr, Aleena the name of his mother, his name Sonic, Twister, Mathew. Though those names were in fact good names Sonic wanted a special one. Sonic mumbled cursing to himself about the sun blinding him through the window. He got up and stretched, then walked to the bathroom to freshen up. While he was in the shower Amy had walked in. "You're awake?" He asked through the shower. "No it's an imaginary friend walking in." She says sarcastically. He laughs in the shower.

Amy started brushing her teeth. Sonic was just getting out the shower and had rapped the towel around his lower body. He grabbed his tooth brush and joined her for a nice 'brush'. She rinsed her mouth and started the shower. Sonic dried up and put a robe on. He left to find some dressy cloths for the party.

Sonic was searching ferociously through his closet. "God I don't own anything fancy?" He asked himself. He pulled out a black collared shirt and some nice expensive jeans. "Well this'll have to do." He got dressed. 10:30 am . The party starts at 1 o'clock . Amy walked out to see Sonic putting on black shoes on. "Oh Sonic, you couldn't wear anything better, like a suit?" She asked. "Don't own anything good." He says looking at the way he was dressed. "I don't look bad." He mumbles. She walks to him and pats a kiss on his forehead. "No you don't, don't you worry about that. What we need to worry is about the way I'm gonna look." She says rubbing her tummy. Sonic chuckles then looks at her side of the closet. He walks in the closet. The closet was like another room. With Sonic's clothes on one side and Amy's on the other. He took out a nice cotton maternity spring shirt. It was a really nice and expensive shirt. She smiles. Then he pulls out dressy pants for her. "How's this?" He asked. "Hmm, okay you can take clothes for me and you have a problem for you?" She asked. "Well I know what I wanna see on a girl." He jokes. She kisses him and dresses.

They walk to the kitchen. Sonic sat down and put Macaroni down in front of him. "Now you need to do some exercise when you wake up okay, so you don't get cramps and pull a muscle or something." He says. He shows her some ways she can work out. While Amy make some pancakes. "Hey make some French toast Amy." Sonic suggest relying on his stomach. "Mmm okay." She walks to the bread box while her pancakes where being cooked. Then took out two eggs and cracked them. She beat the eggs then dipped two breads in the yolk then sprinkled some cinnamon on it. "Ooh put mines with extra extra cinnamon." He says like a greedy child. She smiles then adds a little more. She flips her pancake then removes it, and gets back to the French toast. She takes out another pan and cooks the seasoned breads. "Yum." Sonic got up and took a good whiff of the cinnamon. He kisses heron the cheek. "You know Amy, it would 'of been Chinese everyday for me." He says. "I'm glad you appreciate my cooking. "She finishes the breakfast then they all eat. She gives Macaroni a nice small portion on her own Chao designed bowl. Then split her's and Sonic's food. They all chowed down.

When they were finished it was around 11:45 am . The party didn't start till one. Sonic sat down and watched some T.V. He caught a good movie so left it there. Amy was playing with Macaroni. "So what'd you expect from this party?" Sonic asked. "Uh maybe some baby stuff." She says playing a hand game with Macaroni. "Mm." Sonic hums.

Twelve on the dot. "We should be getting ready Amy." He says getting up and stretching. She gets up and walks to the closet where they hung up their jackets. She pulled out a light jacket and put it on. Sonic didn't grab his jacket. They left the house, walked outside, across the street, and into the Ferrari. She strapped Macaroni in the back and sat in the passenger seat. They drove off in 'style'.

Meanwhile...

"Oh god they're gonna be here soon!" Rouge shouted. Everyone was finishing the last touch to the party. "Well we're almost finish." Cream says with a box of garbage in her hand. "Throw that out they don't wanna see trash for their baby shower." Rouge commands. Cream places the box outside of the rented space. She looks and sees Sonic and Amy's car driving up. She runs inside. "They're here!" She shouts. Rouge smiles. "We're ready." She says. Shadow looks around. "What's with all the green and yellow?" He asked. "Oh god, okay they don't know what the baby is so you buy neutral colors." She says slowly as if talking to a challenged person. "...I ain't no child Rouge speak like I have some intellectuality." He says. She chuckles. "I'm just playing with you."

* * *

Chapter 32 soon... 

Chow Mandy


	31. Baby Shower

I don't own Sonic or any sega Character in this Story

* * *

Chapter 32 

Sonic and Amy walked in to the loft they had rented for the baby shower. "Happy Baby Shower!" Everyone shouted. Amy smiled. Sonic was so surprised so many people came. Rouge walked up. "So you like it?" She asked eagerly. "It's so beautifully done Rouge thank you! See Sonic Rouge didn't mess it up." She says to Sonic. "Feh." Is how he answered. "So do you know what it is?" Cream came and asked. "Nope" Sonic answers. "I hope it's a boy." He says. "Why?" Amy asked. "Cause then he can continue kicking Eggman around when I die." He answers. "Don't you think that a girl can do that too?" Rouge asked a little offended. "Mmm I really don't care really." She huffs.

"Happy Baby Shower Amy." Vanilla says. Amy looks at her. "Vanilla, wow I haven't seen you in such a long time!" She says hugging her old friend. "Well my Cream never leaves out important information." She says. "So what do you want it to be?" She asked. "I don't care, as long as it's healthy." She says. Vanilla nodded. "True, well let's not stand here like statues, look music and a wall of gifts." She says. They smile. Rouge walks over to Amy. "Girl I thought this party was gonna be much more liver than this." She says. "Oh it's fine; this is a BABY SHOWER not a birthday party." Amy says. "True true, well let's start this baby shower!" Rouge throws her hands up in the air.

Shadow walks up to Amy and Sonic. "Shadow I didn't know you were coming." Sonic asked. "Well I didn't come for you, I came for Amy." He says. "Sheesh." Sonic rolled his eyes. Shadow smiled. "Have a happy baby shower anyways you two." He says. "Thanks." She says. Tails ran in huffing. "Sorry I'm late man I don't know what baby's need." He says. "Err, bottles, Strollers, car seats, Tails you're a genius you should know." Knuckles says. "Well I didn't think I'd have to deal with a baby from Sonic." He says. "What you thought I was gonna be a single man?" Sonic asked. "Nope more like a pimp." Tails said. Everyone was quiet. "Ahem." Sonic tried to break the silence. "A pimp." Amy mutters to herself. "That's his opinion not mines." Sonic says. "Yea SURE." Everyone says. Sonic rolls his eyes.

"So what DID you get the baby?" Sonic asked. "Uh well I made something." Tails says putting his hands behind his head. "…Yea." Knuckles said. "Okay." Tails took out a remote control and pressed a button. Then a weird high-tech baby walker came in. "Oh no I ain't putting y baby in that nuclear bomb." Amy said. "Nope it's very safe I made it like that 'cause the baby has Sonic's genes so I know it's gonna be running all over the place." Tails said. Amy nodded. "True Sonic IS reckless and it probably is gonna fall under his genes as well." Sonic choked a bit. "Oh come on you guys if I was reckless then I you guys would of probably been dead by now." He says. Amy giggles. "We still love you."

Tails showed what the machine can do. "But still I'm not sure if I'm gonna use it Tails." Amy said. "Oh that's alright I can always make up anything you need." He says putting the remote in his pocket. "But thanks anyways." Sonic says. Tails gives him thumbs up.

Cream jumped in out of no where. "C'mon Amy open the other gifts!" Amy smiles and sits down on a chair. Sonic stood up next to her. "Mines first." Cream handed her gift to Amy. "It ain't much but..." Amy opened the gift. "Oh Cream it's adorable." Cream got Amy a baby set. Two bottles, a baby blanket, a baby monitor, and a wash cloth. "Oh thank you!" Amy says. Cream blushes. "It was a good gift; I figured you'd probably need it."

Rouge handed Amy her gift. "So..." She said. Amy opened it. "Rouge...These are adorable!" Amy picked up the little white baby shoes and wiggled them around. She handed them to Sonic. Sonic stuck his fingers in them and moved them around. Rouge handed her the second gift. Amy opened it. "A matching outfit, but Rouge we don't know if it is a girl." Amy says admiring the dress. "Well I took a guess." Rouge winks. Sonic huffed. Amy put it with the other gifts. Shadow handed her his gift. Amy opened it. "Aww." Amy said. "Ooh Shadow you have a soft side." Sonic said. "What, it's a photo album." Shadow said. "Well it's cute." Amy said feeling the soft velvet cover. She put it down with the other gifts. Vanilla's turn. Amy opened the box. "A car seat!" Amy said. "Yep we'll definitely need one of those." Sonic said. Amy smiled. "Thanks it's a gift that will go to good use." Vanilla smiled. "Happy to help." Amy sat the box down on the floor.

Tails rolled his machine over to the gifts just to not feel lonely. Knuckles handed Amy some unisex clothes for the baby. Rouge gave Amy some baby socks. Cream bought her some more baby shoes. Tails sat down to think what to give her for her child. He thought and thought and thought until...DING! Tails ran out of the baby shower leaving everyone baffled. About 20 minutes Tails came back. He was holding a box. "Whatcha got there?" Sonic asked. Tails opened the box. Amy's eyes widened and glossed. "Oh TAILS! Amy pulled out the small item in the box. It was a pair of baby...sneakers. The ones Sonic wears. "They're so cute small!" Amy compares them to Sonic. "Eh well that's a pretty good gift for the child, a pair of air sneakers, now it's really gonna be running." Sonic says. Amy giggles, everyone started laughing.

* * *

Well I wasn't planning on making this a long chapter anyways, I dunno if it was just me but I couldn't update for a while, but now I got it in, Chapter 33 soon 

Chow Mandy


	32. The Disaster

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story

For all of you who didn't understand why I moved the Tournament to June was because YOU DON'T GO SWIMMING IN THE WINTER.

Please Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 33 

Amy got up in the morning. She sat up and looked at Sonic who was out like a cracked light bulb. She got up and head to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Amy began brushing her teeth when Sonic came in and turned the shower on. "So today is part 2 to the tournament" He says sleepily. "M-hmm." She hums while brushing. Sonic got in and started showering off the night's sleep. She rinsed her mouth off. "I'm gonna make some breakfast kay?" She says. "Yea I'll be there in a minute." Sonic says. She leaves and goes to Macaroni's small but large room for a Chao. She walks to her bed gingerly. "Hey Macaroni, c'mon I'm gonna make you some yummy breakfast." She whispers in Macaroni's ear. Macaroni woke up. "Chao." She mumbles. "C'mon to the kitchen let's get you something nice and yummy to eat." Amy and Macaroni leave the room to the kitchen.

Amy takes out some pancake mix from the cabinet above her stove. She pulls out a measuring cup and starts filling it up with the mix. Sonic walked in the kitchen and sits in one of the dinning room chairs. "Ooh pancakes." He says. Amy mixes the powder with some water and mixed it together. Amy then took out a pan and let it heat for a while. "So Macaroni, are you ready for the swimming and summer stuff in this challenge?" She asked. "Chao!!" Macaroni shouted. Amy butters the pan. "Heh, sounds like she's all fired up." Sonic says. Amy poured a bit of the soft mix into the pan which was hot. Sonic sniffed the air. "Mmm...That smells really good." He says. "You love food, don't ya Sonic." Amy asked rhetorically. "Yep." Sonic says picking Macaroni up and putting her on his lap. "Chao CHAO." Macaroni says. Sonic pets her head.

Sonic Amy and Macaroni eats their breakfast and Amy jumps in the shower for a quick bathe before they leave for the Chao Olympics. Amy came to the living room dressed and ready to go. "C'mon we're gonna be late." She says. "Yes ma'am" Sonic says. They opened the door and head for the elevator. Leave the lobby and go across the street to their cars. Sonic then chooses his Dodge Viper. "Ready you guys?" He asked. Amy smiles. "Chao CHAO!" They drove off.

At the Station Square Grand Central Dome. Amy and Sonic went into the registered waiting room where they were last time they were there. Macaroni went to the toy box and took out a small doll. Sonic looked around. It was the same people as the last time, even the one who gave him chills. Sonic still felt those chills every time he took a single glance. It was the same chills when he first met Shadow. The Demon Chao was with him. His Chao was well disciplined. Not like the other Chao, Demon did not go to the toy chest and play with a doll or car to past the time. She stood by her master very demented as he was. Sonic looked at the Chao and got a nasty look from her. Sonic kind of shook when he got that cold glance.

Round One...

"EVERYONE GET IN YOUR PLACES...READY...SET...GO!" The omochao started. Macaroni, Demon, Angel, and A Chao named Arias, and another Chao named Coral started the race down the road. Demon was in first place, Angel was in second. Macaroni was coming up near Macaroni. The water part of the race came. The chao's jumped in the water and started swimming. Macaroni was speeding in the water and caught up to Angel. Then soon past her. End of the small pool, they got out and continued the race.

Macaroni was catching up to Demon. She was known cheek to cheek with Demon. Demon was trying to pass but Macaroni wouldn't let up. Macaroni soon after was passing Demon. Turn for turn, swim for swim, climb for climb. The small altar finish line was visible now. "GO GO GO!" Amy cheered on Macaroni. Demon was right on her tail if not up her ass. Macaroni struggled She ran up the colors with soon up the stairs and...SHE WON THE RACE. Macaroni jumped up and down. Demon came up from behind her and swung to the back of her head. Knocking Macaroni to the ground. Macaroni got up and swung back.

The crowd cheered this illegal fight. Demon was going crazy. Sonic looked at the two chao's as Amy screamed for the body guards to stop them, but Demon's owner stopped the guards by knocking the out. Sonic then sprung into action. He jumped in and grabs the man. Then the mysterious man swung and hit Sonic on the face. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...!" The man turned his hand into a flame thrower and burned Sonic. Giving Sonic critical damage all over. "Sonic!!" Amy ran to him but the man gave her a swift kick to her gut. Amy grasps her damaged pregnant belly and fell to the floor. Sonic was unconscious just as Amy.

Then Demon exploded...killing Macaroni. The explosion was so strong that it actually damaged the dome. The glass round ceiling came down like knives killing people and Chao's everywhere. Sonic awoken to the trembling building. He embraced his burned body then swallowed his pain and looked around. The first thing he saw was Amy down and out, bad. Her stomach was bruised and she was bleeding between her legs. Sonic picked her up. "AMY!! AMY!!" He called to her lifeless body. He picked her up and tried to walk around but was really dizzy and for some reason impaired. People were running left to right knocking him around, not noticing the condition they were in. Just every man for themselves.

Sonic manage to get out but very badly several cuts were on his body from several CLOSE fatalities. The fireman, police, and Ambulances were there. Sonic knew he was able to get to the hospital faster than the ambulance so he started to run to the hospital

He rushed in through the doors screaming. The doctors from room to room came out to see what the problem was. They took Amy from him and rushed her to the emergency room. Sonic collapsed. The doctors rushed him in to emergency recovery.

* * *

Well Chapter 34 soon this story is close to the end 

Chow Mandy XD I'm so EVIL


	33. Eggman's demise

You guys didn't see that coming huh, XD I love myself. So Sonic's in recovery, Amy's in the ER, Macaroni is dead well sad. Uh Demon was actually a robotic Chao, and Demon's owner was a robot himself. Well now we know where Demon got all that strength from. HA HA! Oh god, okay enjoy there's like one or more chapters left for this story after this one...

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this story.

* * *

Chapter 34 

Sonic woke up with his body in bandages. He didn't open his eyes yet but still knew he was being treated in the hospital. He can hear the doctor's voices and people walking back and forth. Sonic sat up and rubs his eyes with his hand. He looks at his chest, which was rapped in a soft while bandage. Sonic looked around. A fox nurse walked in and checked his paper hanging on his bed. She marked something them put it back and left. "Sonic?" A voice said. He looked to the chair being occupied by his old friend Tails. "Hey, um what happened?" He asked softly. "Well they said you were burned pretty badly but you'll be fine." He informs him. Sonic was a little quiet before he asked his second question. "Uh, where's Amy?" He asked. "Amy...She's in the ER now I'm not sure but they're trying their best to you know, save...the...baby." He says. Sonic looked down.

Shadow ran in. "He's fucken dead." Shadow said. Sonic held his ears shut he didn't feel like hearing profanity at that moment. "Sonic, look at this." Shadow threw a metal plate from a small robot on his bed. Sonic picked it up then threw it across the room. Eggman's logo of that ugly head with the big teeth and mustache was on the metal plate. Sonic buried his head in his knees and embraced them. "Sonic, you need to get your rest so that we can go after him." Shadow says.

Sonic got out of bed and kind of stumbled over. Tails got up to aid him but Sonic pushed him away. "Sonic..." Tails moved away. "I'll kill him." Sonic said. Shadow smiles. "Right behind you bro." Sonic smiles. "Tails stay for the information about Amy; can you do that for me?" Sonic asked. Tails smiles and gives him thumbs up. Sonic faces Shadow. "Let's go get Knuckles." "2 steps ahead of ya." Knuckles walks in. Sonic looks at him but keeps his face stern. Knuckles looks back and keeps his face still. "You in?" Sonic says not to an understanding of a question. "Yea, but before we kill him, I gotta thank him. If it wasn't for him we probably would have never met each other. Any of us." Knuckles points out. Knuckles was right. Everyone Sonic became close with was because of Eggman. "Well he still ain't getting it easy." Sonic tries to squeeze in a joke. Knuckles chuckles. Shadow walks out, Sonic and Knuckles follows him. "Good luck." Tails says softly.

Shadow walks Sonic and Knuckles to his house, which was like Tails' workshop but only bigger and more high-tech. Shadow goes to his underground Garage where he kept that jet he had bought for just this type of case. "I knew I needed this." Shadow says. Sonic was rubbing his chest. "Are you okay?" Knuckles asked. "Yea, I'll be fine." He says. Knuckles knew he was lying so he needed to watch him close. Shadow opened the cockpit. Which there were four seats. Shadow jumped in. Sonic climbed in. Knuckles got in last. Shadow put the mask around his mouth and attached it to the other side of the helmet he put on. Sonic and Knuckles pulls the helmets on their heads and clips the masks on.

Shadow flicked some switches above him. Sonic was still rubbing his chest. Knuckles just sat and watched. Shadow started turning the knobs. Then the power kicked in. The roof above them opened. Shadow pushed the lever next to him and the jet started hovering. Soon they took off. "Where would we find him?" Knuckles muffed voiced asked. "I have an idea, I've been watching him but no peculiar activity, and obviously I was wrong." Shadow's voice came just as muffled. "So what'll be the plan?" Sonic asked. "Kill or be killed." Shadow says as he pulls the jet down. Soon after a while Eggman's base was a noticeable as broad daylight. "There it is my friends." Shadow said. Sonic looked over to the base. "Wow not bad." Knuckles says. Sonic rubs his chest again. Shadow went to land a few miles away, not much for our heroes. Shadow set the jet in the trees. They got out as the hum of the jet died out.

The soon after headed for the base. Sneaking by every tree, ducking when a robot goes over there heads. Finally the gates of Eggman's base. Sonic proceeded to jump over the tall gate but Shadow stopped him. "What!" Sonic shouted. "Shh." Shadow shushed him and pointed to a surveillance camera. Sonic calmed down. "So what are we gonna do?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked around. "We could go in there." Shadow says pointing to a cargo carrier lining up behind the other cargo carriers. They snuck into one of the cargo carriers. They got into the base, some security Eggman has. The carriers stopped for unloading so Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles sneaks out and hides behind some crates stocked in the side with Eggman ugly logo on them. They crept pasted security and past attack robots.

"Let's go through here." Shadow points to a huge vent in the wall. They follow him through the vent. They were crawling up to the room were above Eggman's control room. They can see and hear Eggman's ugly face and egg body. Sonic was about to jump through the vent and attack as he stood there talking to his lame robots. "Sonic we must not be too hasty." Shadow whispers. Sonic settles back. "Wait to he's alone." Sonic huffed then agreed.

When the robots left Eggman went with them so the decided to scope out the place. Shadow kicked the gate opened and jumped down to the control room. Shadow started checking through his computers. Sonic looked at some of the machines Eggman had in there, checking if they're a threat. Knuckles was looking for any signs of the chaos emeralds. Shadow was reading his plans. "Sonic...Check this out!" Shadow pointed tot he huge screen. Sonic read it. "He's trying to create a second ice age?" Sonic asked. "Not really, he's creating a huge snow storm, and yes it'll freeze everything but his real plan is to...drown the planet?" Shadow read. "Eggman is planning on bringing a huge ice age, then global warming in less than a week and drowning us..." Shadow said. "Unless we surrender to his empire." Knuckles finished. "Bingo." Sonic says, "We need to find a way to stop this, look his plan was underway he has the whole Middle East going through a blizzard." Sonic points at a small growing graph at the side. "But the Middle East is all desert?!" Knuckles says. "And considering that Middle East is hot as hell, imagine what he can do to Station Square." Shadow states out. Sonic looked at him frighten. "And I can't swim." Sonic says.

Shadow starts to print out the ice age information. "So you hedgehogs can't stay out of my business!" A terrible accented voice shouted from afar. Knuckles poked out of the hole in the floor that he dug in search of any emerald power. "And echidna." He says. "Bah you will pay this time Sonic!" Eggman says before running. Sonic went immediately after Eggman. "Sonic NO WAIT!" Shadow shouted but it was too late, Sonic's blinding rage is going to bring him to his demise. "C'mon lets take this and try and stop his plans, Sonic can take care of himself." Knuckles said. Shadow slowly nodded.

Sonic ran down the corridors of Eggman's base. "Where the fuck did he go!" He thinks out loud. Sonic turned the corner and saw Eggman getting into a small jet fit for his fat ass. "EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs. Eggman looked back then hastily strapped himself in and flew off. Sonic ran on ground right after him. "EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted again. "You can't win SONIC!" Eggman shouted back through his microphone projecting his voice for miles.

Eggman's jet landed in what seemed like another base. Sonic ran right through without thinking of security. Sentries came after him firing lasers at him left and right. Sonic dodged them only catching the attention of the other sentries' robots. Sonic soon after had to fight back, there was too many of them. Sonic attacked a few but hurried after Eggman. Carelessly Sonic was hit in the side. He only flinched for a second but attacked then continued to attack.

Sonic ran and began seeing a chamber. Sonic knew it was a trap but was so blinded by fury he didn't feel like listening to his intuition. He ran in as the door slammed behind him keeping him locked in. A terrible laughter filled the cylinder room. "EGGMAN SHOW YOURSELF!" He shouts. "Oh I ain't hiding." Eggman says. A mobile suit fell out of the sky like an evil angel. "So Sonic...Afraid?" Eggman asked rhetorically. "Hardly." Sonic says back strong. "Well let's get this going." Eggman says. Sonic wasn't even the gentleman about it, usually with Sonic's pride he'd let Eggman attack first but Sonic went all out and jumped in at him. "EGGMAN I WILL NOT BE LIENENT!" He shouts. Eggman laughs as Sonic gives out his first attack. He went straight for the cockpit. No use. "MUAHAHAHAHA! Sonic, I know your every attack!" Eggman boasts. "So you did your homework." Sonic retorts as he tries to land another attack. The mobile suit wasn't giving in anytime soon.

Sonic landed on the floor to take a breath. "Muahaha Sonic, you're through." Eggman says. He swung the mobile suit's mighty hand. Sonic dodged it by a hair. He jumped on the wall and started running around the cylinder wall. Good thing it was round or it probably wouldn't have been as effective. Sonic tried to confuse Eggman but Eggman knew Sonic so well. "Oh Sonic I knew you were gonna do that." Eggman slams his hand down catching Sonic directly. "Muahaha like a fly." Sonic fell to the ground. His body felt compact from that one slam. Sonic struggles to get up. He manages to stand but had to grip his burned now compress chest. It was hard for Sonic to breathe. He was breathing heavily to remain conscious. Sonic started off with another charge. Then jumped and attacked one of his missile launchers. He jammed it but Eggman was planning on killing Sonic with brute strength. Sonic landed on the floor. Eggman attacked with slamming both the fists of his mighty robot on to Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way. Eggman then swung his fists around like the previous attack with the Egg Golem in Sonic Adventure 2.

Sonic jumped and grabbed on to one of his swinging fist. Sonic was trying to hold on and keep the small but powerful mobile suit still. Then the Mobile suit's other hand came and swatted Sonic. Sonic fell to the cold metal floor again. He laid there for a while. "Muahaha you see Sonic, my Mobile Suit is built specially to DESTROY you." Eggman says. Sonic still laid there. "And the ingredient is the 7 Chaos Emeralds." Sonic opened his eyes. "The Chaos emeralds..." Sonic mumbles. He got up. Then started running to Eggman, and then did a sudden stop. Sonic grinned. He walked back all the way to the wall. His back against the wall he fingered Eggman to come, then slowly moved his finger and pointed at his damage chest. Eggman grinned. Eggman slowly stuck his hand out and it replaced with a sharp dagger. Eggman pulls his hand back then shoots forward with his hand/dagger. Piercing Sonic right in his chest. Sonic groaned, and then grinned. "You...You made your biggest mistake." Sonic said his words chopped up. "Ehh?" Eggman backed up but Sonic held the dagger in his chest. Then he started to drain the emerald's power. "You see Eggman--I can drain the emeralds power once their in my reach."

Sonic wasn't gold yet but he was still powerful. Sonic the pulled the large dagger out then charged into the main control where the emeralds were held. Sonic then powered up while his hand was inside Eggman's robot and became super there. He blew up the Mobile Suit inside out. Eggman hit the floor burned up like in all the old genesis games in the end.

Sonic was super and hovering above the ground. "Eggman, you threatened so many lives, you harmed so many of my friends. YOU HURT MY LOVE ONES and you killed Amy's Chao. YOU WILL DIE!" Sonic then charged right at Eggman. "No WAIT!!" Eggman pleas but Sonic was furious. Sonic then grabbed Eggman by the neck and forced his head to...pop. Eggman gagged. He managed to press something in his suit before his neck was crushed. After Sonic heard the please burst in his head he let him go and calmed down. "**_Security Base command shut down starting, _****_20:00_****_ minutes before total annihilation commence._**" Sonic heard the robotic female voice but didn't respond. He was damaged; his chest was bleeding his body dry. Sonic fell to the ground and strived for some sleep. He fell down and out.

* * *

Chapter 35 soon, hehe last chapter!! 

Chow Mandy


	34. The Final Chapter

Well drum roll please... (Drum rolls) This is the last chapter to my story... (Audience claps) (I bow) I would like to thank EVERYONE who participated in taking time OUT from their busy schedule to read AND REVIEW my story...

My reviewers... Its gonna be a while...You might just wanna pull out a sandwich while you look for your name IF you reviewed me before...Please don't review me saying I spelt any reviewer names wrong. CAUSE on my review list this is exactly how they were spelt...I did a rough draft first before anything...XD I made sure I didn't spell any pen names wrong.

Dragonmaster-Sain  
Spike and C.K.Y. Fan  
AmyR90  
GameFreak38  
Spike the Hedgechidna  
Sonicgirl  
Mikkey Hodge  
Animefreak 908  
ChrissieGirl  
Ashlee91331  
Anonymous  
Snoopstar101  
Smiles  
Shaflugi  
Shadow-Dusk  
Azul Girl  
Lance  
Forthe-X  
Ikazuchi Chi  
Slash6413  
Tails5555  
Kalika of the Underworld  
Samantha27  
Mattimeo Prower  
Pink Shimmer  
Sofia  
Dark Dragon  
Spike  
BluAngl2032  
Chaos Shadow  
Keyboard Kat  
Sonic-the-Hedge  
CrecentEmerald  
Samantha  
Drac-frst  
Howling Waltz  
Blackbell  
Renee1  
Lost Mercenary  
Flyer Foxfur  
Drager  
Mist Hedgechidna  
(a bank anonymous reviewer)  
Chaotic da supa Hedgehog  
?????(Another reviewer)  
Jze0  
Eclipsed Soul  
....and even Guardian Hyperion

So enjoy the story...

I do not own sonic or any Sega character in this Story

* * *

Chapter 35

Sonic snaps into consciousness. He didn't open his eyes but from the smell of the antiseptics he knew we was in the hospital again. He didn't bother to move. Sonic felt sick to his stomach. He had destroyed the evil genius Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the man who selfishly threatens his planet to total annihilation. Sonic rolled over to get a little more comfortable. He opened his eyes. He can see a doctor. "Hello, you're awake?" He asked. Sonic sat up. _Weird. _He thought. He was dressed in a nice T-shirt and jeans. He didn't have a blood stained T-shirt or torn jeans. He was dressed healthy. Sonic looked around. No machines no I.V. no...Nothing. He wasn't being treated in the hospital as a patient. He was sleeping like if it was a...hotel. "So how do you feel?" The doctor asked. "Uh not bad, pretty good." Sonic answers rubbing his chest. No pain. Sonic looked inside the shirt through the collar. He had a huge bandage, but no pain. "Uh Doc...Am I dead?" He asked childishly. The doctor chuckles have his soft belly jiggle. "No you're not dead." He says. Sonic blushes. Sonic felt like he was drugged. Or if he fell asleep for 20 years and just woke up to a new era.

Sonic looked around the hospital room. "I don't get it?" He says to himself. "What don't you get?" The doctor asked. "Is…Eggman dead, Is Amy alright, and is Macaroni alive. Is Cindy still my girlfriend, or am I still in Knothole dating Sally. Why is everything a jumbled?" Sonic asked the doctor. "Well Sonic, you were close to death I gotta say, maybe that was life flashing before your eyes." The doctor says. Sonic sat back a bit and thought about it. He remembers everything from the past. The first day he met Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cindy, Sally, Bunny, Antoine, Rotor...everyone. Sonic shook his head to get it all out of his head.

"So, are you capable of walking?" The doctor asked. "Yea." Sonic gets out of bed and walks out the room. He walks down the hallway. Not knowing where he was going he blindly walked into the 5 floor waiting room where Shadow was. Shadow noticed him and smiles. Then he points to the elevator. Sonic looks at the elevator. "8." Was all Shadow said. Sonic looks at Shadow then walks to the elevator and waits till it came. He got in and pressed eight. Tails was in the elevator. "Tails..." Sonic mumbles. Tails smiles. "Go down the corridor and turn left." He says. Sonic was wondering what game they were playing. Sonic got off at the eighth floor of the Station Square General Hospital . He walked out the elevator and saw Rouge. She was talking with a nurse. She noticed him and pointed down the left corridor. Sonic follows her directions. Sonic turned left and walked down. He saw Cream in the play room with Cheese. Sonic walked in. "Sonic...How do you feel?" She asked. "Okay I guess." He says. "Oh great, turn right at the end of the corridor." She says. "Chao!" Cheese says. Sonic leaves and walks and turns right.

Where Knuckles stood in front of two swinging doors. "Knuckles." Sonic says. "Hey..." He replies softly. Knuckles walks up to him and smiles. "Go beyond these doors." He says. Sonic was in awe, what were they putting up? He goes and sees another hallway of rooms. "Go to room 818." Knuckles shouts from the door. "817?" Sonic repeated but still followed. 810...812...814...816...818. he looked at the number above the door reading 818 then looks inside. There stood Amy Rose, in a hospital robe, with soft pink slippers, and a white stripe going right across them. Her spines were long as they were the last time he saw her. The hung over and behind her shoulder. More or less the robe was a gown, and the slippers were sleek and soft. Sonic walked in. His feet were so silent you couldn't hear his footsteps even if you tried.

Amy didn't say a word. She just walked to him, grabbed his hands, and pulled him out the room. Sonic was being pulled down the halls by Amy Rose. They were running down the hallways. She turns right he follows. She then walks to another pair of swinging doors. They went through. It was an indoor 'bridge' leading to the second building to the general hospital. They ran down the bridge and ran through the second swinging doors meeting them in the end of the bridge. She turned left then stopped in front a large window inside the hospital. Sonic stopped and walked to her. She was staring through the window. Sonic looked through the window. It was the nursery. "Aren't they all adorable?" She says softly. Sonic didn't answer. "Aren't they?" She asked again. Her voice was shaking terribly. "...Yea." Sonic says softly. "So many babies." She says. Her tears were falling out of her eyes. Sonic just looked at her. Her belly was gone meaning she wasn't carrying her baby. "Look at them Sonic." She points to the families nest to them, about a few feet down. "They're making funny faces at their babies." She says. Amy leans on the window pressing her head in the glass. Sonic didn't budge.

Amy's tears fell down her cheeks as she looked through the glass. Sonic walks closer to her. Amy looks at him and smiles. She wipes her tears. "You--know I was worried, you weren't coming back." She says. Sonic looks at her. "I would never leave you alone." He says softly. She smiles then looks back at the nursery. "Sonic, aren't they so cute. (Sniffle) Sonic?" She asked. "Yea, they are, I guess." sonic leans up against the glass as well as she did. She smiles then points at one of the smaller babies. "Look at that one, she's so small and got tiny little fingers and toes." She says giggling. Sonic looks at the baby then agrees. "Do you think that baby is cute?" She asked. "Yea, it's cute alright." Sonic says. "And that kitten there." She says pointing to the baby cat next to the baby dog that she pointed before. "Yea." Sonic says.

Amy points to another little child a girl at that. "That one there, what do you think?" Amy asked. "...She's smaller than a normal baby." He says. "Yea, she's a preemie." She says. Sonic nods. "Well she's adorable wanna go and meet her?" She asked. "Are we allowed to go in there?" He asked. "Of course." Amy says. "But, who's baby is that?" He asked looking around making sure it ain't any parent nearby. Amy smiles then hugs him. "That's our baby." She says. Sonic looked back at the baby. Why didn't he notice? The baby was pink with small spines spiking up. Sonic smiles, and then hugs her tight. "The doctor's said she'll be just fine...The doctor said she'll be just fine." She says softly. Sonic buries his head in her neck. "C'mon looks she's so light." Amy pulls Sonic inside. Sonic and Amy walks to the small bed and picks up the baby. She hands the baby to sonic. He slowly fixed the baby into a cradling position in his arms. He smiles and looks at Amy. "So what'd you think?" She asked. "What?" He asked back. "Do you like her?" Sonic looks at Amy. "Well the baby is gorgeous, compliments to the chef." He says. She giggles. Sonic rubs his finger across her long eyelashes. The baby yawns.

Sonic chuckles, Amy smiles. "Can we take her home?" Sonic asked. "Yea the doctor said that in a couple of days we can take her home." She says. "Sorry...I missed the birth." He says. "Oh don't worry I was out just as well as you." She says. Sonic smiles then kisses his fiancé, or should I say soon to be wife.

THE END

* * *

Well I hope you like this story, it is COMPLETED MY FRIENDS. I wanna thank everyone on that list and everyone who read but didn't review that's okay if you didn't review. So I hope you enjoyed this story...I'm putting a bonus chapter in okay so look forward to that just don't throw me off you authors alert list.

Chow Mandy


	35. Starting fresh Bonus

Well here is the bonus Chapter I promised you. I LOVE YOU ALL

I do not own Sonic or any Sega character in this Bonus chapter.

* * *

Bonus Chapter 36 

Sonic looked at Amy with the baby in his arms. Amy was flicking the baby's nose. "So what are we gonna name her?" He asked. "I dunno, we really gotta think up a good name now." She says. The nurse that watched the nursery walks in. "Oh hi, so this is the daddy of that adorable baby." She says. Sonic didn't pay no mind, he was fixated with his new child. Amy walks tot he nurse, "Thanks, for letting us in here and all." She says. "Oh no problem." The nurse hands Amy a nice warm bottle of baby milk for the baby. Amy gives Sonic the bottle. "Now for your first lesson on feeding a baby, you have to hold the baby so that the head is above her feet, just in case she chokes." Amy says. "The bottle is made tilted so the baby can drink it easier." She says. Sonic feeds the baby. "She's a greedy baby." He says. "Yea, that's how you know it's your baby." She points out. Sonic didn't get it till the last minute. "I'm not greedy." He says. "Yea, just keep telling yourself that." She smiles.

"What'd you wanna name her?" She asked. "...Callie." He says. "Callie, that's a nice name." She says. "It's Greek for most beautiful." He mumbles. Amy smiles. "My little Callie." He nudges her little nose.

* * *

Amy looked in the mirror, staring at herself. She smiles and walks to the bed of her separate room in the reception hall. She picks up the beautiful gown that laid on her bed. She walks to the bed and held the gown up to her body. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She says. Cream and Rouge walks in, holding Amy's baby. Amy smiles. "I can't wait." She says. "Wow what a dress." Rouge says. She hands Amy her baby and picks up her dress. Amy starts playing with the baby while Rouge 'inspects' the dress. "Hmm, Sonic wasn't bad with the price." She says. Amy takes the bottle out the baby bag and starts feeding Callie. 

"C'mon and get dress or you'll be late for your own wedding." Cream says. Amy sits the 5 month old baby on the bed and gave her a teething toy. She kisses her baby then Cream and Rouge leave for Amy to get dress. Amy puts the dress on and zippers the back up. She walks to her baby and picks her up. Callie was dressed with a pink little puffy dress, and roses in her spines. She spins with her baby in her hands. "Look how pretty we look." She says to Callie. Callie was busy eating her chain her daddy bought for her. The chain had her name on it. Rouge walks in and grabs Amy by her free hand. "GIRL you're gonna be LATE!" She pulls Amy over to her and starts putting the veil on. Amy smiles. "You look gorgeous." Rouge says. Amy giggles. "Thanks." "Now let's get you married."

At the Altar...

Amy walks down the aisle. Sonic smiles. She was blushing. When she got to her post. Sonic whispers. "You look so tasty." Amy giggles. "We are here today to unite these young couples in holy matrimony, if any one objects this couple should not be together please stand up or hold your peace." The priest looked around. "Okay, do you Sonic take this lovely woman to be your wedded wife?" "I do." "And you Amy do you take Sonic to be your wedded husband?" "...Yea." She smiles. Sonic winks and grins. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest says. Sonic and Amy fall into a deep kiss. Everyone claps.

* * *

One year later... 

Sonic walks into the new house with a large cardboard box in his hands. "Hey Amy where's Callie?" He asked. Amy walks in. "She should be with Cream, I'll go see." Amy leaves. Shadow walks in. "Hmm, not bad a 2 floor house, 2 bathrooms, 4 bedroom, a huge living room, a pool in the back, a 2/3 acre back yard, a den, a large kitchen, separate dining room, and 4 cars." Shadow says. Sonic chuckles. Amy walks holding Callie's hand. Callie was wearing a small red dress, with the small sneakers Tails invented. She had a red headband on her head, and was sucking a pacifier. "Hey sweetie." Sonic kneels down as Callie runs into his arms. Sonic picks her up as she rest on his shoulders. "Wanna go see your room?" He asked his daughter, like if she knew how to answer back. Sonic walks up the stairs and brings her to her room. "So Amy, you got everything you ever want." Shadow says. "Yup." Amy smiles, she started to unpack the box for the kitchen.

Tails and Cream walks in with some boxes as well. "Where do these boxes go?" Tails asked. "Oh those are Callie's toys, you can bring them upstairs, and Sonic should be up there." Amy says. Shadow leaves to bring in more of the boxes in the moving truck. Rouge walks in. "I think this box is yours and Sonic's, which one in your room?" She asked. "Uh, go upstairs, and the left, that's it." Amy directs. Amy starts putting her glasses in the cabinet. Then the glass and ceramic plates, following the pots and pans. Soon she began seeing Callie's bottle and baby plates. So she put them in the cabinet right next to the glass cabinets.

Cream walks in. Her and Amy were the only ones in the kitchen at the moment. "So Amy..." Cream began. "Yea." Amy says still putting some stuff away in the cabinets. "I got something for you." She says. "Yea?" Amy asked. Cream goes to the living room and runs back in with a Chao egg. "I figured you'd probably want another one." Cream says. Amy looks at Cream. "...Thank you, I-I don't know what to say." Amy walks off of the stool she was standing on and hugged Cream. "This'll be good for Callie as much as me and Sonic." Amy says. "Yea." Cream agrees.

"I'm gonna go and get them, Callie would love a Chao." Amy says as she goes upstairs. Sonic walks downstairs with Callie and Amy. He puts Callie on the floor and Amy passes Callie the Chao egg. Callie knocks on it not sure what it is. "It's a Chao egg sweetie." Amy says. Callie looks at her mother. Callie pulls the pacifier out of her mouth and starts biting on the egg. Everyone started laughing. "No, that's not what it's for." Sonic says. The baby looks up at Sonic with a small spit string connecting her mouth and the egg. Sonic picked her up. "You'll see, let's just hope she don't eat the Chao." Sonic says. Amy giggles. "She won't." Sonic hands Amy Callie. Amy cuddles her nose then sets her down on the couch with the plastic over it. Amy goes in her bag and hands her a small bottle of orange juice. Callie began drinking her juice.

Sonic picks up the Chao egg and shakes it a bit to see if the Chao was actually near birth. Sonic sat the Chao down and then the egg started shaking, on its own. Callie put her bottle down and crawled to the egg. She put her arms around the egg. The top part of the egg cracked open. Callie looked inside. "Chew...Chew." A soft voice came from inside the egg. Callie pulled her pacifier from her mouth and listened tot he voice. A small sky blue Chao pokes its head out. "Chew!" Its soft voice greeted Callie. Callie gives a big baby smile and pulls the Chao out of the egg. She hugs it and everyone awes. Sonic smiles. "So now we need a name for her--him eh, it." Sonic says unsurely. "It's a girl...I tried to find one that was similar y'know plain off of guessing cause I can't see inside the egg." Cream says. "Ya did fine." Sonic says.

XOXO

Well that's the bonus chapter

Chow Mandy well...Bye Mandy


End file.
